The strays
by Eraman
Summary: What happens when the Jellicle tribe become two different tribes? On the one side there is the housecats and on the other is the strays. Set pre-musical movieversion and continues through the musical with AU. What happens when a stray saves twin kittens?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Old Deuteronomy stretched and was ready to leave the junkyard. He'd been there all day talking to Skimbleshanks and Bustopher Jones. The two of them had had a disagreement about the strays of the tribe. Bustopher Jones who was a snobbish cat thought that they should all be kicked out because they were not descent cats. Skimbleshanks had gone through the roof, literally. The railway cat had been sitting on top of a junk pile when Bustopher told him this and he'd become angry, jumped down on the roof of a play house and went straight through it. Old Deuteronomy had sided with Skimbleshanks and told Bustopher that the strays had just as much right to be there as they did if not even more. Old Deuteronomy knew that when the Jellicles first came to the yard a long, long time ago when it wasn't even a yard strays had lived there and had let the housecats, the first Jellicles, stay there if they were allowed to become Jellicles too.

"Dad", a young voice yelled and he saw his young son Munkustrap run towards him. Old Deuteronomy smiled. The boy wasn't much more than a kitten but he and his best friend could defeat a grown tom together. His son Munkustrap was a silver tabby.

"Yes Munkustrap", Old D said as his son skidded to a halt before him. "Is something wrong?"

"Father", Munkustrap said between breaths. "They're... they're at it again."

"Oh... well show the way." Munkustrap led him back the same way he'd come from. _"Can't Bustopher and Skimbleshanks get along for one day?"_

But when he rounded a corner he stopped and stared. It wasn't the two toms who were fighting at all. Old Deuteronomy could easily make out the shape of his other son Rum Tum Tugger by the young cat's mane. For the moment he was being pinned down and hit by a black and white patched tom named Alonzo. Alonzo was Munkustrap's best friend and a stray. There were few strays for the moment, it was only five of them and no one was a grown tom or queen yet. Old Deuteronomy hurried towards them with Skimbleshanks on his heels. The railway cat grabbed hold beneath Alonzo's arms and hauled him off of Tugger. But the patched tom fought against his hold so Gus hurried over and helped Skimble hold him while Jellylorum and Jennyanydots helped Tugger to his feet.

"Let me go, let me go", Alonzo shouted and clawed in the air towards Tugger. "Let me at him let me at him!"

"Alonzo", Old Deuteronomy boomed. "What is the meaning of this?"

The young patched tom didn't answer he just continued clawing into the air.

"Tugger", Old Deuteronomy said and turned to his son who was having a nosebleed. He had no scratched which meant that even as mad as Alonzo was he hadn't used his claws. Something Tugger had done on the patched tom. "What happened?"

"He started it", Tugger yelled and pointed at Alonzo. These two never got along. But Old Deuteronomy had learnt that most of the times it was Tugger's fault they started to fight like this. "He attacked me!"

"Did not", Alonzo yelled. He'd stopped clawing in the air but the two toms holding him in place knew him better than that. As soon as they let go he would attack Tugger again.

"Munkustrap", Old Deuteronomy tried and turned to his other son. "What happened?"

"I don't know sir", Munkustrap said sadly. "I came here just in time to see Alonzo fly at Tugger. I ran to get you as soon as possible."

"Was there anyone who saw what happened?" Little Demeter held up her paw as did Asparagus and Admetus. "Yes Demeter."

The soon-to-be-queen bit her lip shyly.

"We were playing tag", she said. "Me, Asp, Ad and Alonzo. Alonzo was it. Tugger came around the corner and Asp ran into him as Alonzo chased him. Alonzo helped Admetus up and was going to do the same to Tugger but he swatted his paw away."

"Tugger", Jenny scolded.

"Please Jenny", Deuteronomy said. "Save that till later. What happened next?"

"Lonz just shrugged and tagged me", Admetus said. "We swatted at each other playfully and Tugger snorted at us calling us kids."

"We said he was one too", Asparagus said. "Because he's as old as Munk and me."

"Tugger said he wasn't a kid anymore because he has a date", Demeter continued. "We asked with whom and he just turned around to walk away again when he fell on his face. We laughed because he looked so funny. Alonzo offered him his paw again but again Tugger swatted it away... harder this time."

"Alonzo got annoyed and asked what Tugger's problem was", Admetus cut in. "Tugger said that he didn't wanted Lonz to touch him because he's dirty. I laughed and told him that Lonz and I had just taken a bath."

"Tugger snorted", Asparagus took over the story. "And said that it's impossible because Alonzo is a dirty stray."

Gasps came from Jenny and Jelly and Deuteronomy's brow furrowed and Alonzo glared daggers at Tugger.

"Alonzo said 'what?!'" Demeter said. "And Tugger said 'you heard me, you're a dirty stray and you and your little band of filth should leave the yard.'"

"Tugger", Munkustrap snapped and his brother only shrugged.

"Alonzo said, 'we have just as much right to be here as you housecat'. Then Tugger laughed and said, 'yeah because no one wants a dirty stray... not even your mothers.'"

"And Alonzo flew at him and started to hit him", Asparagus finished.

The grownups turned to Tugger and Alonzo.

"Tugger I'm shocked", Deuteronomy said. "How could you say such a thing?"

"That's what Bustopher Jones says", Tugger grumbled. "And it's true."

"Let me at him", Alonzo shouted.

"Alonzo", Skimble roared and pushed the young tom towards the yard exit. "Get out!"

"What?!"

"Go out and calm yourself."

"But he's the one who-"

"Now!"

Alonzo cursed and left the yard and kicked a tin can across the yard so hard it smashed an old window.

"Whoa", Munkustrap breathed. Old Deuteronomy sighed and grabbed Tugger's arm and pulled him towards the old tire to talk some sense into him.

* * *

"Why is it always me that has to leave the yard", Alonzo grumbled as he roamed through a garbage can for something to eat. "He's the one that always starts it! Mum didn't abandoned me... she was sick." He sighed. "That's a bloody lie. Yes you were abandoned by that bitch so? That doesn't make you worse than a housecat. You can take care of yourself that is more than that fucking Tugger can do. No one of the older housecats has been taking care of themselves half as much as I have. Well maybe if you summarize... but not when they were at my age! That makes me the better survivor, the better cat. Yeah... strays are better than hosuecats. What was that?" He jumped out the dumpster and saw a black queen with two small kittens cross the road. She was yelling at one them for not moving its paws fast enough.

"I swear if you don't move I'll cut those paws off and then you can drag them behind you", she yelled at the kitten holding her paw. She held another, a smaller one, on her hip. Suddenly she lost her grip on the kitten's paw and it fell to its butt. She sighed and just left it to set the other one down. Alonzo looked in horror as a car came towards the small kitten who tried to get up on his paws.

"Hey", Alonzo yelled and ran towards it. "Get off the road! Ma'am your kitten!"

The queen just stood there and Alonzo threw himself at the little kitten and held it to him as the car zoomed by over their heads. Alonzo and the kitten coughed and rose.

"Are you okay", Alonzo asked friendly when the little kitten refused to let go off his waist. "Hey kit are you okay?"

The little kitten nodded and Alonzo patted it on the back, picked it up and hurried over to the pavement where the other kitten sat at his mother's side.

"Ma'am", Alonzo said and held out the small kitten in his arms towards her. "Here's your kitten."

"Bah", she spat. "It would've been better if he'd been squashed and even better if it had been this one." she kicked the one at her side pretty hard.

"Hey", Alonzo said angrily. "That's not how you treat a kitten!"

"Oh if you feel so strongly for them take them", the queen yelled and started to walk away. "They're your curse now!"

"Hey!" But she disappeared around the corner. Alonzo sat down the kitten in his arms and looked at them. The one he'd saved was black except from three of his paws, his face, a white tip of his tail and a patch on his chest. His brother was completely black, but had white patch on his chest like his brother. They looked at him and he sat down between them.

"Great I'm a dad and I'm not even a tom yet." He sighed.

He rubbed his head and started when the two kittens snuggled into his side. Alonzo couldn't help the smile on his face.

"I can't just leave you here", he said and put his arms around their small shoulders. "Do you guys have names?"

The one he'd saved beamed and nodded eagerly, the other one, the smaller one, seemed to be shyer because he merely nodded weakly.

"Well", Alonzo asked them in a soft voice. "What are your names?"

"I'm Quaxo", the white-faced one said. "That's Mistofelees, Misto for short. Who're you?"

"I'm Alonzo."

"Will mum come back", Mistofelees said.

Alonzo shook his head. "No Misto I'm sorry... she won't."

"You mean she left us here?"

Alonzo nodded.

"But", Quaxo said. "She said she'd bring us to the river. We went there yesterday and mum forgot the sack she told us we will sleep in tonight."

Alonzo paled and felt sick. That queen was going to drown them! How cold hearted could you be? He sighed and thought of his own mother who had placed him in the middle of the road. He'd been saved by Skimbleshanks and had grown up as his and Jenny's kitten together with Demeter and Bombalurina.

"What will happen to us", Misto asked near tears.

Alonzo smiled and pulled them closer. "It's true your mother left you, but she left you in my care. Don't worry I won't abandon you."

He rose and took their paws in his and started to walk down the street.

* * *

Alonzo still wondered what she meant with curse as he watched his kittens eat the rat he'd caught. It was strange he'd only known them for max an hour but already looked at them as his kittens. He knew that he among some of the grownups still was a kitten but he was more like a young adult. Had he been human he would be fourteen and these kittens would've been three. He shrugged and watched them eat. Little Quaxo's nose started to twitch and he sneezed. At first Alonzo chuckled but then he just gaped and stared. Misto was floating in the air, still eating from the rat that was floating before him.

"Q-Quaxo", Alonzo asked and walked up to the small kitten that was looking at his brother with a wide smile.

"Yeah Alonzo?"

"D-did you do that?"

"Uhu. Hey Misto!"

"What?" his brother asked and when he saw that he was floating in the air he stared. "Whoa!" He fell towards the ground and Alonzo flew forward and caught him before he crashed into the ground. He was on his butt with Misto in his arms. Quaxo laughed and Misto chuckled shyly. Alonzo stared at them.

"Wow", Quaxo said. "Alonzo you are fast! Much faster than mum! She would've let him fall!"

Alonzo rose and the giggling Misto slid to the ground.

"Quaxo", Alonzo asked. "What was that?"

"Huh... Oh that was nothing! You should see what Misto can do. Show him!"

Misto blushed but then took up a stick and knocked it into the ground and Alonzo watched wide eyed as the stick turned into a silver spoon with a small click of fish paste. Misto opened his mouth and put the entire spoon inside. Then he swallowed, took a breath and blew a bubble. When it popped the spoon and the paste fell to the ground. Misto took it and twirled it around in his paw and it turned into a stick again. He bowed to show he was done. Quaxo cheered and applauded but Alonzo stared at him wide eyed.

_"Magical cats_..." he thought_."That's why she wanted to kill them... she think they're evil_." He shook his head and smiled.

"Bravo Misto and you too Quaxo", he said. He didn't care about those rumors. These kittens were his and he was going to protect them.

* * *

At the yard Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks were worried. It had been nearly a week since Alonzo and Tugger had argued but Alonzo hadn't returned yet. Munkustrap wanted to go and look for him but his father had said that Alonzo would come back. He had some things to sort out was all. But Skimble had left that morning to find his adopted son.

"What's with the long face Munk", Tugger asked and sat down beside him. "You're not still thinking of that stray are you?"

"Shut it Tugger. Alonzo's been gone for a week!"

"So maybe he took BJ's advice and left the yard."

"Or maybe he got caught by a human, or a bad cat or a pollicle! Tugger this is serious he might be injured or worse!"

"Nah that stubborn stray can survive on his own."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that."

In the meantime Alonzo was sneaking into the yard with his new little brothers behind him. He saw his gang of strays sit at the old tire, Jenny and Jelly was watching them and the other young cats, especially the twins Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Those two kittens were a pawful. He saw Munk and Tugger sit on the hood of TSE 1. He growled lowly when he saw Tugger and felt the kittens start.

"Don't worry", he whispered and nuzzled their small heads. "It's not you I'm growling at... see those two cats over there, the silver tabby and the black one with a mane?"

They nodded.

"The manned one is a... uhm a not so nice or polite cat. He got me mad and I'm still a little mad at him. Now listen, stay here and be quiet. I just have to go to the cats over at that tire. I'll be right back. Stay here okay?"

The kittens nodded and he darted off. The sat there and watched him sneak from pile to pile without being noticed. Then they saw a butterfly and forgot about what Alonzo told them and both of them hurried after it.

"Oh my", a voice said.

"Oh... kittens!" a voice yelled and they saw all the cats come towards them. A young kitten just a little older than them hurried up to them and grinned.

"Hi", he said. "I'm Plato who're you?"

"Quaxo", Quaxo beamed and nudged his quiet brother a few times.

"M-Mistofelees", Misto said shyly.

"Oh dear where is your mother", asked Jenny. She and Jelly were for the moment the only grownups as most of the cats had left a while ago to help Skimble search for Alonzo.

"Gone", Quaxo said and shrugged. Bombalurina was walking around him and Misto and her tail tickled Misto's nose as she went by him. He screwed up his face and sneezed and a lightning bolt shot out and hit the ground behind Tugger.

"Yikes", he yelped in horror and hid behind Jelly. All of the cats took a step back but the two kittens just tilted their heads.

"That never happened before", Quaxo said and started laughing and when he did the headlights on old cars started to blink madly.

"Magical cats", Jelly hissed and bared her teeth at the kittens. Jenny pulled Plato behind her and the other not grown cats backed away, except for Tantomile and Coricopat who stood their ground.

"What are we gonna do Jelly", Jenny hissed.

"All magical cats are evil", Jelly answered. "We have to get rid of them."

"In front of the younglings?!"

"We can't keep them away on our own!"

"I'll do it", Munkustrap said and walked forward slowly. "If I'm going to be protector I have to protect the tribe. Besides Jelly you're pregnant and Jenny must keep Plato away."

Munkustrap felt hate towards the small kittens. His father had told them about magical cats and their evil deeds before. He was going to vanquish this threat. The two kittens cowered backwards and hid their faces in the other's fur. With a face set in stone Munkustrap raised his claws and stroke. The kittens wailed but none of them felt pain. They heard a hiss and gasps. When they dared to look up they saw that Alonzo stood above them and that Munkustrap's claws had hit his face. Four deep gashes went down his left cheek now and blood was pouring out softly.

"A-Alonzo", Munkustrap asked in shock and the patched tom growled at him. "What are you doing? Step aside."

Alonzo bared his teeth.

"Step aside", Munkustrap growled and walked closer, he'd jumped backwards after realizing he'd hit Alonzo.

Alonzo swatted at him and Munk jumped backwards.

"You dirty stray", Tugger yelled and stepped forward. "Out of the way or I'll knock you out of it!"

Another hiss was heard and Tugger and Munk's view of Alonzo and the kittens was blocked by Admetus, Tantomile, Coricopat and Exotica.

"Guys", Munkustrap growled. "Out of the way." They just growled at him and bared their teeth or in Admetus' case swatted his claws towards them. "Move Admetus!"

"Step aside", a determined voice said and the strays stepped aside and Alonzo stepped forward.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap growled. "Out of the way."

"No."

"Alonzo... I'm warning you."

"If you're getting one inch closer to my kittens I will attack you Munkustrap."

Everyone stared at him even his gang.

"Your kittens", Jelly asked. "You're not even a tom yet!"

"They are still mine, I'm their guardian and if you want to hurt them", he crouched so he would be ready to pounce. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Alonzo they're magical cats", Munk yelled. "They're evil!"

Alonzo chuckled. "Aw Munk, Munk, Munk. Don't believe everything you hear on the streets."

"Father told me so!"

"So? He shouldn't listen to rumors."

"I knew it", Tugger yelled. "That dirty stray can't be trusted! He should be kicked out!"

Alonzo laughed darkly. "Aw you can't kick me out Rum Tum Tugger. Because I'm leaving. Misto, Quaxo" he nudged them and they started to move towards the gate. "Let's get out of this dump with brain-dead Jellicle _cats_."

"If you leave", Admetus said. "I'm coming with you."

"Ad", Asparagus yelled in shock.

"Me too", Exotica said and she and Admetus walked up to Alonzo's side and the five of them started to walk.

"We shall accompany you also", Coricopat and Tantomile spoke in unison. The seven cats walked towards the gate and didn't turn back when the others called their names. But before disappearing out of view Alonzo turned to Tugger and called:

"Tell Bustopher Jones that your and his fucking wish came true! The strays have left the yard!" And with that the Jellicle tribe was no longer a tribe mixed, but a tribe with only housecats.

* * *

TBC Okay firstly, I know Mistofelees has a home according to the song but it will get clear why the song will go that way just trust me okay? I chose this cats as strays because in the movie they got no collars. I know that Asparagus doesn't either, but I figured the tribe needed some toms that's why he and Plato is left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

They'd gotten a few blocks when Admetus hurried up to Alonzo's side.

"Okay hotshot", he said. "We're out of sight."

"What", Quaxo asked confused and then saw Alonzo tremble. Admetus caught him before he fell. "Lonz!"

"Don't worry kittens", Exotica spoke in her calm voice. "Alonzo is just a bit tired. It took all his will power to stay upright after Munkustrap hit him."

"That was our fault", Misto said and sniffled. "We're sorry Alonzo."

"Hey", Alonzo pulled the kitten into a one arm hug. "It's okay Mist."

"No", Quaxo said and sniffled too. "You're all homeless because of us. You should leave us here and go back."

Alonzo shook his head with a fond smile on his lips. "Quaxo I told you and Mistofelees that I wouldn't abandon you. I'm not going back to that bunch of racist idiots."

"Neither are we", Coricopat spoke as they started walking again.

"That was the last straw", Tantomile said. "Killing kittens… It makes me want to be sick."

"Yes and we have all experienced it one way or another", Exotica said. It was true all the strays had been abandoned or left to die by their parents. Some of them had siblings who'd died when they were abandoned. "That's why we defended you. That and that you are Alonzo's kittens."

"Which makes you both part of our family", Admetus said and smiled at the kittens.

"Why did they want to kill us", Quaxo asked after a little while. "We've never done them anything."

"There are rumors Quaxo", Alonzo said darkly. "Rumors about magical cats. It's said that all magical cats are evil."

"But... We're not evil."

Exotica smiled and nuzzled the kitten.

"We know. Old stubborn head over there wouldn't trust you if you weren't."

"Hey I'm not stubborn", Alonzo said. Admetus was walking on his left side and Coricopat his right giving him some support.

"Oh no absolutely not", Tantomile teased. "A donkey isn't half as stubborn as you."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Aw did she hurt your feelings Harlequin?" Admetus joined in the teasing.

"Harlequin", the kittens asked each other in a whisper.

"Are you still going on about that", Alonzo said and shook his head.

"It's fun."

"That human was five!"

"It's still funny", Coricopat said and chuckled.

"And your sense of humor stinks."

"I resent that", Coricopat grinned.

"I'm with the Siamese", Admetus grinned too.

"I bet you do dust bunny", Alonzo grinned and the other "teenager cats" laughed. A few weeks ago Admetus and Alonzo had been out looking for food when a five year old boy had yelled at his parents and pointed at them. He'd begged his parents to let him take them home. He also gave them names... Harlequin and Dust bunny. The two cats had hightailed it out of there.

Misto and Quaxo shook their heads at the older cats.

"Now back to real life", Exotica said. "Where are we staying from now on or are we going separate ways?"

They all stopped and looked at each other.

"No", Alonzo then stated firmly. "We've been together for most of our lives so we will stick together. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

The others shook their heads.

"Good then we're the newest tribe in town", Alonzo continued. "Now follow me... I know where we can stay."

* * *

Back at the yard Munkustrap was still staring at the spot where his best friend and the others strays had disappeared. Demeter had tried to gone after them but her mother had forbidden her to go. She'd said that this was something that Alonzo felt he had to do. But Munkustrap knew she was worried that the magical cats would harm her daughters. Suddenly he heard talking and his hope got back. Maybe it was Lonz and the others coming back.

"Don't worry Skimble", he heard Gus say and his heart sank. "We'll go out tomorrow again. The boy just can't have disappeared from the face of the earth."

"I hope you are right", Skimble sighed and the search party entered the yard. Munkustrap saw Cassandra's parents Timoteij and Edan, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's parents Hugo and Polly, Plato's mother Crystal, Gus, Skimble, Bustopher Jones (who only came because he owed Skimble) and the pregnant Flinga and her mate Safir.

They all saw him stand there, pale and sad.

"Munkustrap", Gus asked as they hurried over. "What is wrong?"

"Yes lad", Skimble said. "You look as if you've sold the butter but lost the money."

"Well... that's one way putting it", Munkustrap mumbled.

Timoteij looked around. "Where is everybody Munk?"

"Yes", Polly said. "Oi can' even see moi Jerrie an' Teazah."

"And where are Exotica and her group", Edan asked and gave the silver tabby a stern look. He saw himself as Exotica's guardian.

"Well there is good news and bad news", Munkustrap said.

"There is no such thing", Crystal said with her calm voice. "It only exist news."

"Tell us the good ones first lad", Skimble said.

"Well", Munkustrap hesitated. "The good ones is Alonzo came back."

"Sploindid", Hugo exclaimed. "Where is 'e?"

"That's the bad news..."

"'e ain' 'urt is 'e?"

"No, no... Well he wasn't when he got here."

"Munkustrap", Skimble said sternly. "What happened?"

Munkustrap told them the whole story but stopped after telling them how Alonzo jumped in between himself and the kittens. He looked at the grownups who all were very pale and some even looking angry.

"I... My... I clawed him over his cheek and it left deep gashes..."

"Not your fault son", Bustopher Jones said. "You couldn't stop your claws."

"What happened next", Skimble asked darkly. "Where is my son?"

"Well we have an argument... a big on" Munkustrap looked at the ground ashamed. "It resulted in Alonzo taken _his_ kittens and leave. But-"

"Finally", Bustopher Jones said and breathed a sigh of relief. "At last that nerve-racking stray is gone. I thought you said the news were bad."

With a growl Skimble launched at him but Edan and Hugo grabbed his arms.

"Let me at him", Skimble yelled.

"Skimble stop", Edan said. "Everlasting cat wait!"

"See that's where that stray gets it from", Bustopher huffed.

"Shut up", Polly growled. "Mun' where are the rest of 'em strays?"

"That's what I was about to say", Munk mumbled. "When Lonzo left... they... they all followed him."

Skimble stopped struggling and all the grownups stared at him in horror.

"Are you saying my girl is out there", Edan said aghast. "On her own!"

"She's probably with the other strays."

"Everlasting cat", Flinga exclaimed in horror. "Are the kittens out there by themselves?"

"Technically they are not kittens", Bustopher pointed out.

"Shut up", Safir hissed at him. "Leave now Bus go home!"

"Fine I will." The fat cat left the yard in a angry huff and the rest of the grownups turned to Munkustrap.

"Did they leave for a stroll or for good", Crystal asked.

"I think it was for good", Munkustrap said and felt hot tears burn in his eyes. "Excuse me." He ran into a deep part of the yard where he and Alonzo had their secret hideout and granted himself the luxury to be "weak" and cry.

* * *

The strays during all this, with Alonzo in the lead, had reached a yard filled with old cars and some pretty new that to the cats seemed broken. One looked more like a heap of scrap metal.

"Be quiet", Alonzo hissed.

"What is it", Quaxo asked.

"We're not alone."

Suddenly they heard a growl and from behind them came a Great Dane and he was growling and bearing his teeth. The kittens hid behind Alonzo who slowly moved forward.

"Lonz have you lost your mind", Admetus hissed.

"Just wait", Alonzo whispered and got close to the big, big dog. "Colossus?"

The dog's head jerked up and he stopped growling in confusion.

"Whoi I nevah", he said and bent down and sniffed at the black and white cat. "Alonzo! Moi goodness is it really you?"

"Yeah", Alonzo smiled and then found himself pinned down by a huge dog face. The Great Dan was using his nose to nuzzle the cat and licked him happily.

"Oi was afroid ya mothah got ya koilled", Colossus said. "Whot ya doin' 'ere?"

"It's true", Alonzo said as he rose from the ground. "Mum did try to kill me. But I was saved by my adoptive father Skimbleshanks."

"Ah the cot of tha roilway troin!"

"You know about him", Admetus asked in shock.

"Oi do. Oi meet 'im at tha stoition sometoimes."

"Long story short", Alonzo said and Colossus turned to him again. "We left the tribe we lived in because they wanted to kill these two kittens."

Colossus growled.

"Yeah that's how we reacted too", Exotica said.

"So we left and now I wonder", Alonzo said softly. "Can we stay here?"

"Are ya joiking? Of course ya can!" Colossus nearly yelled. "Goodness groisious Allie, dois was ya 'ome once. Ya tha car cot."

"Thanks", Alonzo beamed.

"Oi gotta ron Allie. But oif ya ever need me jus' honk a 'orn."

"Will do", Alonzo said and saluted the big dog as he left. He then turned to his friends who all were staring at him. "What?"

"You grow up here", Coricopat asked.

"No I was born here and lived my first months here. Colossus took care of me more than my mother did."

"So we got ourselves a new home", Tantomile said and jumped onto an old car. "Now all we need is a leader and a name."

"A leader for what", a voice said and they saw a big black tom walk towards them.

"To lead this tribe", Admetus said.

"This is a tribe", the cat laughed. "You must be joking."

Alonzo hissed at him. "We're not. Now leave our territory."

"Your territory? Well excuse me kid but this yard belongs to Macavity."

"Fat chance", Alonzo spat.

"If you want it you have to fight me."

Alonzo smiled. "Okay."

The black cat jumped at him and Alonzo rammed him, using his shoulder to hit him in the face. The black cat tumbled to the ground and Alonzo put his paws on his throat.

"Now this yard belongs to us. Do ya have a problem with that?"

"No, no", the black tom said. "You won... I'll leave. Man Mac will kill me."

As the cat left Alonzo found himself stared at again.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Where did you learn to do that", Admetus yelled.

"Just now... One of my talents mates improvising. Now name and leader..."

"Well leader is obvious", Coricopat said.

"Oh?"

The tribe looked at the black and white soon-to-be-tom.

"Me?!" this yelled.

"Who else", Exotica said. "You led us here, took over the yard in a fight and you were kinda our leader back with the Jellicles."

"Yeah", Quaxo cheered. "Alonzo for leader!"

"Alonzo for leader", the others said.

Alonzo blushed. "Okay I'll do it."

"Now what are we going to call ourselves", Admetus asked and lied down to rest after the long walk. They had walked across town.

"Simple", Alonzo said and jumped up on the car next to Tantomile. "The Strays."

"But what if one of us gets a home", Exotica asked.

"If that happens", Alonzo said and lied down. "We'll change it."

"Yeah", Quaxo cheered. "Watch out world the Strays has arrived!"

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Six months went by and in that time the Strays became a real close knitted family. Alonzo had started to notice some differences in his kittens. They were both very alike in manners but he'd noticed that Quaxo was more outgoing than Misto. He'd known since he met them that Mistofelees was shyer than his brother but now he also noticed that Mistofelees preferred to sit and read books the now grown toms could bring him while Quaxo liked to wrestle or play fight more. Both of the kittens were very clever, Misto a bit smarter since he was reading so much. Misto was also the strongest magician or conjurer as the twins told them. One reason the Strays' toms and queens weren't afraid of the kittens being magical was that they'd always known Coricopat and Tantomile were magical in another way. Coricopat could read minds and talk to others telepathically and Tantomile could get visions of the future and control other cats' thoughts and movements. She didn't do it so much because it was hard and took an awful lot of power and energy.

Alonzo chuckled when he saw Quaxo trying to wrestle down Admetus, something he couldn't do... yet. Alonzo knew that Quaxo would be a great fighter and hunter and Mistofelees would be the great magician. Both of them practiced their powers and Misto's grew everyday and they were almost in full control over their powers.

"Got ya!" a voice yelled and Alonzo ducked and Quaxo went sailing over his head and landed on the ground before the car Alonzo had been lying on. "Or… I didn't."

Alonzo chuckled and looked down on the kitten lying on its back looking up at him with a goofy smile on his lips.

"You know Q", Alonzo said. "If you want to succeed as a hunter you have to be quiet."

"I was quiet Zo!"

"Q I could hear you all the time and don't think Misto's illusions of you fighting with Ad fool me."

"Why?"

"First thing", Alonzo said and jumped down to him and pulled him to his paws. "Ad is out hunting and won't be back in a while and two... Admetus scar is on the wrong arm."

Quaxo smiled sheepishly and turned to Mistofelees.

"Told you so Mio", Quaxo yelled at his brother and Mistofelees head popped out of a car window.

"No Q I told you the image would get reversed so that's why I put it there but no you told me it was the other."

"Okay you two", Alonzo said and Misto hurried over. "First lesson in sneaking up on people, make sure that the ones you use as a decoy, in this case Q and Ad will be away."

"Ad is away", Quaxo said as Misto let his illusion fade away.

"Yes but we all know that Admetus won't be back until after lunch after hunting."

"That's true", Misto said.

"Lesson numbero two... when you sneak up on people you have to be quiet." To demonstrated Alonzo walked around them and not a sound was heard. "And lesson number three, never sneak up on Ori. He can read minds so he knows you're there."

"That's why he's our best guard", Misto beamed.

"Exactly Mio."

"But can you sneak up on him", Quaxo asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course I can."

"Nu uh", the kittens said.

"Okay you two watch this."

* * *

Alonzo crept forward soundlessly and slowly coming closer and closer to the twin he was going to pounce. He could see the kittens looking at him but to the others it looked as if they were watching the gate to see if Admetus would come through it. Exotica and Tantomile was across the clearing from them having a little queen talk. Coricopat was enjoying a nap in the warm September sun. Suddenly he picked up on Alonzo's thoughts.

_"Exotica is keeping her attention diverted." _he thought. _"Perfect now I can pounce her and show the kittens how to do it properly._"

Coricopat smiled evilly and send a thought to his sister. Her ears started to move as she listened after the white and black tom. That was what Alonzo had waited on and he ambushed the tom before him and tackled him to the ground.

"Yay", the kittens cheered and jumped up and down in excitement. The queens looked at them and then started laughing.

"Got ya Ori", Alonzo grinned down at the Siamese.

"Oh I'll get you for that Zo", Coricopat growled.

"Then you'll have to catch me first!"

With that Alonzo darted off him and Coricopat gave chase. The kittens laughed as Coricopat hunted Alonzo around the clearing and soon they joined in.

"Hey no fair", Alonzo said as Mistofelees got in his way and he had to make a quick turn and almost got caught. He ran with them after him and didn't notice the queen jumping at him and she sent both of them rolling across the ground.

"Got ya", Exotica said and held her arms around his torso and refused to let go. The kittens jumped on top of them and started to tickle Alonzo. He laughed and tried to get them off but Exotica was holding his arms still.

"Help", Alonzo laughed. "Ori! Mil! Help me!"

"No", Coricopat said and Tantomile shrugged and hurried over and pulled Exotica off of their leader.

"Backstabber", Exotica yelled.

"Nothing personal Ex", Tantomile said and grinned. "But three against one isn't fair."

Alonzo could now push the kittens off of him and rose. The kittens looked at him innocently.

"That was fun", Misto said.

"Yeah", Quaxo said. "Seeing these two run so fast amazed me."

"Why?"

"They're so old."

Coricopat walked up to Alonzo's side and the toms shared a look and then grinned evilly.

"Uh oh", the kittens said and took off with the toms hunting them.

* * *

In the Jellicle junkyard there was one new kitten. Jelly had lost her but Flinga and Safir had gotten a pure white kitten. She was named Victoria after the queen. Munkustrap, Tugger, Asparagus, Demeter, Bombalurina and Cassandra were now grown cats. Well Asparagus would be in two weeks and Demeter in a few months. Munkustrap had begun training to Jellicle protector with Edan and Hugo as his mentors. Edan was the protector until Old Deuteronomy's son would be ready and Hugo was his second in command. But it hadn't gone one day without Munkustrap missing Alonzo and the other strays. They had heard nothing from or about them since they left. The older cats had told him not to worry because the strays were used to take care of themselves.

"Hi Munk", Demeter said and sat down beside him.

"Hi Deme."

"Are you thinking of them again?"

"Yeah... are you?"

"Sometime. I usually think of Lonz since he's my brother and all. But I wonder... have they stuck together or gone separate ways and... would I recognize them if I met them out on the streets?"

"I have the same questions myself but the ones I think of most is: does Lonz hate me for hurting him and are the kittens still with him?"

"They are", Demeter said with a soft smile. "I can't see Alonzo abandon kittens."

"Since he was abandoned himself?"

"He was not abandoned", Demeter growled. "It was attempted murder!"

"Calm down Deme I know."

"Have you heard", a voice said on Munkustrap's other side and both him and Demeter jumped.

"Everlasting cat Asparagus", Munkustrap said when he got over the fright. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?"

"Don't make no noise!"

Asparagus chuckled. "But seriously have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"You guys, you guys", Bombalurina yelled as she ran towards them. She jumped up on the tire and tackled Munkustrap and sat on his stomach. "Have you heard?!"

"I was just about to tell them", Asparagus said.

"How did you know", Bombalurina asked.

"Dad told me."

"How did he know?"

"Skimble was told about it by a street cat."

"What?! It's gotten outside the yard already?!"

"Uh it began on the streets."

"What?!"

"Hold it", Munkustrap yelled and they turned to him. "I sense two different stories here. So why don't you go first Asparagus since you were her first."

"Okay."

"And Lina..."

"Yes Munk?"

"Get off me!"

"Oh sorry."

As the four cats settled down in a ring Cassandra and Tugger joined them, sensing gossiping.

"Well", Munkustrap said to Asparagus. "What do you have to tell us?"

"There's a new tribe in town."

"Really?"

"Yeah they took over parts of Macavity's territory and have kept him away from getting it back."

"So Macavity has some competition", Tugger said and shrugged. "Big deal."

"It is! At least to me and us."

"Why", Demeter asked kindly.

"A street cat told Skimble about that tribe. He said their name is the Strays..."

The others looked at each other and then at him again.

"So?" Cassandra asked.

"And they got seven members, three grown toms, two queens and two kittens."

The others looked at each other and then him again.

"And?" Tugger asked.

"For the love of... Their leader is a black and white patched tom."

The others looked at each other and then him again.

"And your point is", Bombalurina asked.

"Come on", Asparagus started to lose it. "You guys can't be this slow! Seven cats, three toms, two queens and two kittens, they call themselves the Strays and their leader is a black and white patched tom!" He looked at their blank faces. "Everlasting cat!"

"Asp why do you get so upset", Demeter asked and put a paw on his shoulder.

"We don't see the whole picture", Munkustrap said. "Is there anything more you can tell us?"

"Well", Asparagus said with a sigh. "Skimble was given the name of the leader or at least his nickname... Zo."

"Doesn't ring a bell", Tugger said with a shrug but Demeter started to understand.

"And", Asparagus said. "When Skimble told my father this he was close to tears."

"Alonzo!" Demeter suddenly yelled and they looked at her. "It's them isn't it?"

"I'm not sure", Asparagus said softly. "But that's what dad, Skimble and I've figured."

"So they're still alive... and together."

"Whoa wait a minute back up", Tugger said. "Are you telling us it's the strays that are the Strays?"

"It makes sense", Munkustrap said and looked around. "Alonzo-Zo Zo-Alonzo, black and white tom.... yeah it makes sense."

"Wow this makes my gossip worth nothing", Bombalurina said and looked at Asparagus. "Come on Gussie Jr. What more do you know?"

"Nothing", Asparagus said.

"What was your gossip Lina", Cassandra asked.

"Oh just that Jerrie and Teazer broke into a house on Victoria grove and got caught and are now living there."

"Poor unfortunate souls", Cassandra said. "The humans I mean."

"Agreed", the others said.

* * *

"I leave for hunting and when I come back I get tackled to the ground", Admetus said as he was cleaning off some mud from last night's rain. "Why?"

"We were practicing sneaking", Quaxo said innocently. "Ori and Zo have taught us Ad."

The two toms looked innocently at Admetus and grinned.

"If I wasn't so tired after the hunt and pity-kitty-wrestling", Admetus began.

"Hey", the kittens said.

"I would kill the two of you", Admetus went on ignoring the kittens.

The two toms rolled their eyes.

"You could try", Exotica said and chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder", Tantomile told her. "Who are really the kittens Q and Mio or Ori, Zo and Ad?"

"Hey", the three toms said.

Mistofelees jumped into one of the newer cars at the yard and was looking at the radio with interest. He created a small lighting and by doing that he started the car's battery and the radio went on. Music came from the speakers and Mistofelees in fright and shook teleported behind Alonzo. The entire tribe had jumped when the music came on.

"Hey", Exotica said and jumped down from her car. "That's the music from Swan Lake. Remember when Grizabella played it over and old radio?"

"Yeah", Alonzo said and smiled at Mistofelees. "It's okay Mio."

"Ex", Tantomile asked when the dark Abyssian went into the clearing and started to move to the music. She moved with soft moments when the music was soft and more powerful when the music was powerful. Alonzo grinned and hurried up to her and joined the dance. The others watched in amazement and joy. Misto and Quaxo started to imitate Alonzo's ballet like moves and the others looked at them. Exotica and Alonzo was too busy with their dance to notice at first. Not until Alonzo lifted her off the ground they noticed the two kittens moving like professional dancers. Alonzo stopped, with Exotica on his shoulders. The kittens danced around him and Exotica.

When the music stopped so did the kittens and the grown cats applauded them.

"Well done", Exotica laughed. "Now Zo... can you put me down?"

"Absolutely pretty lady", Alonzo grinned and put her down by doing like Munkustrap does to Victoria in the beginning of the movie.

"Thank you pretty tom", she said and kissed his cheek.

"Ooooh", the twins grinned.

"Hey", Admetus said and put his paws over the kittens' eyes. "Not in front of the kids."

"Oh do shut up", Alonzo said and walked over to the radio and turned it off. "Good now we have music if we feel like dancing."

"It was fun", Quaxo said and shook Admetus' paw off.

"Oh believe me", a menacing voice said and they turned to see ten black cats and one ginger one. "The fun has just begun."

"Macavity", Alonzo hissed and bared his teeth.

"So you've heard of me?"

"We've been hunting away your goons every other day."

"Oh... Who of you pathetic creatures are the leader?"

"I am", and with that Alonzo flew at the Napoleon of crime and his friend flew at the henchcats.

Misto and Quaxo worked together like always. Misto created illusions of Quaxo as his brother fought two toms. The two henchcats stared in confusion at the now five kittens surrounding them and was even more surprised when it didn't hurt when they hit on them… Until the real Quaxo hit them. By the shock of it the two henchcats yelped and then hightailed it out of there. Quaxo and Misto shook paws. Quaxo looked over Misto's shoulder as a henchcat ran at them. When he was behind the conjurer Quaxo used a grip Coricopat had taught him and Misto. He used both his and Misto's strength to pull his brother above his head and when he did Misto's feet hit the henchcat's chin and he fell backwards. The two kittens high fived.

Admetus and Coricopat were back to back and was fighting five hencats. Three had already left when they were scratched badly.

"They're getting less and less useful don't you think", Admetus said.

"Oh yeah", Coricopat said as he kicked towards his opponent. "Get lost filth!"

"No", the cat cackled. "Come on hit me! Hit me!"

Coricopat shrugged and tried but the cat ducked and kicked Coricopat's feet out from underneath him.

"Ori!" Admetus exclaimed and missed to duck from the paw coming his way. He fell too and rolled out of the way when a paw came down towards his face. The two toms got to their paws and glared at their opponents as they were back to back again.

"_Ad when I give the word... Duck."_

"_Okay Ori._"

The two henchcats hurried towards them and jumped.

"Duck", Coricopat yelled and they dropped to the ground. The henchcats collided above their heads. The two Strays rose and shook paws with evil grins.

Exotica and Tantomile had been done before them and Tantomile had used her powers to make Coricopat and Admetus' opponents move like that. So exotica was supporting her while they watched the blur of red, white and black in the middle of the clearing.

"Leave McDonalds", Alonzo hissed. "Your friends are down for the count." He jumped at the older tom and buried his teeth in his shoulder. Macavity grabbed his arm and flung him off.

"Maybe but I'm going to kill you little leader", he said and lunged at Alonzo and buried his claws in Alonzo's side.

Alonzo yelped in pain and suddenly a growl like thunder was heard and something big grabbed Macavity and flung him across the yard. His body crashed into a car. When the Napoleon of crime looked back at the tom he'd been fighting he saw a Great Dan stand above him in a protective way.

"Ge' ou' you lousy cot", it said and bared its teeth. Macavity looked around and ran out of the yard. His henchcats followed as fast as they could.

The kittens hurried to Alonzo's side.

"Zo, Zo are you okay", Quaxo asked and hugged him.

"I'm fine MQ", Alonzo said to them and hugged them. "Thanks Colossus."

"Oh no bi' deal Alonzo", the dog said and licked him and the kittens. "Whot's one u'l cot agains' moi pow'ful tooths."

"Teeth", Tantomile said as the rest of them came over.

"Soime thingie Taintomilk."

The kittens chuckled as the dog couldn't say her or Coricopat's names yet. That's one of the reasons they'd shortened them.

"Anyway", Alonzo said and rose and blushed when Exotica nuzzled his neck.

"Oh kitty-love", Colossus said. "Don' le' me dister'." _(disturb)_

"Thank you old friend", Alonzo said as the dog left picking up an unconscious henchcat as he walked by it. Alonzo looked at Exotica.

"Okay", Admetus said and grabbed the kittens and started to pull them away. "I'll take these two to bed."

"What", Quaxo said.

"No we ain't tired", Misto said but their protests soon was gone when the three older cats pulled them away.

"I was so afraid he'd hurt you badly", Exotica said and started to clean Alonzo's many gashes.

"Nah he's not so tough", Alonzo said and grinned.

"Please be careful next time", Exotica said and looked at him. Alonzo kissed her nose.

"I will", he said and they cuddled up together as the sun set and the stars came out.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Two months later, on a chilly November day, a kitten ran down the street blindly while crying heavily. He ran and ran and didn't care what he was running to or where he was running to. He'd never learned to tell if it was what or where he was running to. He ran into an alley and collapsed onto the cold ground crying heavily. He'd been running and crying ever since that morning when he'd come to the yard and Jenny had walked over and hugged him. She had had tears in her eyes. He'd asked what was wrong and she'd told him that his mother Crystal had been killed by Macavity. The Napoleon of crime had hunted her out in the middle of the road so she was run over by a truck.

"I hate him", Plato cried and hit the ground with his small paw. "I hate her too! Mums are not supposed to leave! She promised she'd always be there for me!" He sobbed for a little while longer and then felt his stomach rumble. He'd hadn't eating anything since before coming to the yard and that was hours ago. He rose on wobbly legs and looked around the alley. Somehow he'd ended up behind a restaurant and he slowly walked over to a dustbin that had fallen over. He sniffed inside and found some leftovers and started to eat. He sobbed while he eat and didn't pay attention to his surroundings.

Had he done that he'd noticed the small cat, a kitten his own age advance towards the dustbin and maybe he'd been able to avoid what happened next. Plato was just taking a bite of some chicken when he felt a stabbing pain in his back. He jumped and hit his head on the inside of the dustbin.

"I got one", the kitten behind him yelled. "Zo I got one I..." the black and white kitten stopped when he saw what he'd gotten. "Hey you're not a rat!"

Plato looked at him, bared his teeth and swatted at him with his claws.

"Q how many times do I have to tell you", another voice said and Plato saw a black and white tom round the corner. "You have to... Hello there."

Plato just hissed and the tom walked over to the black and white kitten and looked at Plato again. When he saw the blood on his back and butt he sighed and cuffed the kitten beside him around the head.

"Q I've told you", he said sternly. "What's the first rule when you're hunting?"

"Be quiet", the kitten said.

"No that's rule number two."

"Nope rule number two is 'always make the kill as harmless as possible'."

"No that's rule number three."

"No you're getting them mixed up Zo."

"I do not", the tom said and cuffed the kitten again.

"You do! Yesterday you said the first rule is 'always be quiet'."

"I did", the tom scratched his head confused. But Plato caught the twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes. He was obviously teasing the kitten.

"You did!"

"Okay, okay, what's the third rule then?"

"'Don't exhaust yourself hunting something you can't kill... yet'."

"The fourth?"

"'Uh... Oh always check what you're hunting! Don't just jump at the... first... sound...' Oh!"

"Yeah", the tom said. "Oh..."

The kitten, Q, turned to Plato.

"I'm sorry", he said and really looked sorry. "I thought you was a rat."

Plato hissed at them. The tom shook his head.

"What are you doing out here kitten", he asked softly.

"None of your business!" Plato yelled.

"Whoa little one I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Do you call jumping at others from behind friendly?!"

"No", the tom said and looked at the other kitten pointedly. "Q here made a mistake okay? He's still learning. We hunt every other day together so he'll learn."

"Y-you're teaching him to hunt", Plato asked and his anger gave way for sorrow again.

"Yeah", Q said. "Zo is teaching me everything he knows. It's fun to hunt with your parents although Zo isn't my dad he's my-"

"Q", Zo said sternly. He'd noticed the unknown kitten's bottom lip start trembling and tears starting to pour.

"What?"

"Be quiet."

"But-"

Zo gave him a stern look and then turned to Plato again. "Are you okay little one?"

"N-no..."

"What's wrong then?"

"M-mum always says don't trust strangers."

"Well maybe this time she'll let you make an exception. Come on little guy what's wrong?"

"M-mum told me she'd t-take me hunting today."

"Yes."

"B-but when I-I came to the yard Jenny told me my mummy was dead!"

Zo's eyes widened and Q looked at the ground with sad eyes and Plato started sobbing harder again. Suddenly he felt something at his side. Zo had crept inside the bin and was lying beside him and purring softly to calm the kitten.

"What happened to her", he asked. Plato didn't answer. "Kit it will feel much better if you tell me."

"I-I came back to the yard from my new home... I was adopted by a human yesterday."

"A housecat", Q grumbled.

"Q", Zo snapped and the kitten pouted. "It's nothing wrong with them or us."

"I know... I just stated the facts."

"Well do that in your head."

Q huffed and turned away. "At least inside there I won't be scolded."

Zo shook his head and turned back to the white kitten with the ginger head fur. He could swear he'd seen him somewhere before.

"You have to excuse Q", he said. "He's still pretty young."

"I am not!" Q objected. "I'm-" But a warning glare from Zo shut him up.

"Go on kitten", Zo urged.

"When I came to the yard", Plato continued. "Jenny came over and told me mum was dead... M-Ma-Macavity had hunted her out in the middle of the road and she got run over by a truck..." he started sniffling and felt another form beside him. Q had joined them in the bin. Zo pushed both kittens out so they'd get better room.

"Macavity", Zo growled. "Bastard."

"Yeah", Q said. "Spawn of a pollicle."

Plato was astonished that Zo didn't reprimand him from using that kind of language.

"So", Zo said. "What are you doing out here?"

"When Jenny told me... I... I just ran."

"I understand the feeling."

"You do", Q asked playfully. "In that case it would be one of the few things you do."

"Shut it kit."

Plato allowed himself a small smile. Then he looked closer at the tom. He looked very familiar.

"D-do I know you", Plato asked.

Zo smiled at him. "Give me your name and it might ring a bell to me. You look familiar to me too."

Plato pouted. "That's not fair! Mum said never trust strangers and never give them your name... a-and I asked first!"

"No", Zo grinned. "I asked you for your name before. So?"

Plato looked at the patched tom and something in his eyes told Plato he could trust him.

"Plato", he said and he saw sadness fly over Zo's face.

"So you're Crystal's baby boy then?" he asked and Plato's eyes went wide. "You've grown since I last saw you. You might not remember me. My name is Alonzo."

"And I'm Quaxo", Q said grinning.

"Look Plato", Alonzo said. "I know it might... no it won't make things better. But your mother was a very nice queen." Plato was still staring at him. "Kit? You there?"

Then Alonzo felt small arms around his throat and Plato hugged him.

"I missed you", the kitten nearly yelled. "You and Tanta most."

Alonzo returned the hug. He'd missed the kitten too. He sighed; Plato could not come with him. He had to take him back to the Jellicles.

"Q", he said and turned to the black kitten. "Can you make it back home on your own?"

"Yeah... why?"

"I'll have to take Plato back to the Jellicles."

"I can come!"

"No", Alonzo said sternly. "I won't risk it. You remember what happened the last time."

"Yes", Quaxo grumbled.

"Hey", Alonzo said softly. "Don't worry we'll go out hunt tomorrow instead."

"Fine... It's so fun go hunting with you."

Plato looked up at Alonzo's face and saw the patched tom smile fondly.

"And why is that", Alonzo asked.

"You're the best... but not if you believe the Amazing Admetus! Well at least that what he calls himself."

"Amazing my butt", Alonzo said and rose. "Come on Plato let's get you home."

"Bye Plato I hope I'll see you again", Quaxo grinned and started running.

"Hey Q don't think I didn't notice what you called Macavity", Alonzo called after him and the kitten stopped and grinned. "We'll talk about it when I get home."

"Okay _mommy_" Quaxo muttered under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!" Alonzo yelled as his kitten disappeared around the corner. "Come on Plato, let's get you back."

* * *

At the yard Jennyanydots had almost gone into hysterics. Plato had bitten her and then run off and no one had seen him or had found him. They'd even been at his new home. Plato and Munkustrap had been caught yesterday and while Munk waited for his owners to pick him up he heard Plato's new address as the family chose him also ordered a name tag for a collar with the address on it.

"Oh where is he", Jenny told Jelly. "I'm getting worried and it's getting dark."

"Don't worry Jenny", Jelly said although she was worried too. "They'll find him. I'm sure he ran to Skimbleshanks or maybe Bustopher Jones or even Tugger."

"Hugo talked to Skimble and he said Plato hadn't been there... and Edan went to Bustopher and he was thrown out."

"That might mean Plato is there."

"No it means Bustopher was late for dinner because of Edan questioning him. Oh now it's really a shame Polly was chosen to go to Heaviside. She always knew how to find that kitten."

"She got an awful lot of training with her twins", Flinga said as she sat down beside them with her sleeping daughter Victoria in her arms. "Poor Crystal. I will miss her a lot."

"Yes", Cassandra joined them too. "Mum said it must be horrible to lose your parent when you're so young."

"I really wish Lonz and his club was here", Asparagus said. "They'd been able to help."

"How so", Safir asked when he came over with Hugo. They'd been out searching.

"Well I know that at least Cori and Tanta and Ad lost their parents... so they must know how he feels."

The Jellicles all sighed. Edan kicked a can in anger. Macavity had been a thorn in his side for years now. Seven years to be precise. Even since the day he was born. Macavity was the son of Edan's brother Vulcano and his mate Miriam, both died... killed by their son when he was four and officially became an adult. **(In this version cats are looked upon as grown toms/queens when they're four)** That's why he got kicked out.

Alonzo peeked in through a hole in the wooden fence at one side of the yard. He saw the tribe assembled and pondered if he should go inside or just wake Plato up and tell him to go inside. Plato had fallen asleep, exhausted after a horrible day and Alonzo had carried him the entire way.

"_Poor little fella_..." Alonzo thought. "_Well it would be cruel to wake him up... and since Tugger is nowhere in sight... or Bustopher Fat for that matter_." He picked up the sleeping kitten again and walked towards the gate. To his surprise no one was watching it.

"_Must all be worried about my little fella... oh well time to face the music_."

* * *

"I feel so guilty", Jenny sobbed. "I mean I was holding him but when he bit me I-I couldn't hold on to him."

"Don't worry mum", Bombalurina said and nuzzled her cheek. "Some nice cat will find him and bring him here. I'm sure of it."

"But what if there isn't?"

"Yeah… what if it is one of those strays", Safir said and got glares from several cats. "I didn't…" He trailed off as he saw a white form stumbling towards them sleepily. "Everlasting cat! Look!"

They all turned and looked and saw Plato walk towards them. Jenny had him in his arms seconds later and hugged him hard.

"My poor dear where have you been", she asked rocking him back and forth."

"Running", Plato answered sleepily.

"Where did you go", Edan said. "We've all been worried and out looking for you."

"Sorry Edan…" Plato yawned. "But I'm better now."

"Poor thing is exhausted", Flinga said. "How did he get back here?"

"Where was he", Edan said and looked sternly at the kitten.

"Don't know", Plato said. "I just ran…"

"Plato", Safir asked calmly. "How did you get here?"

Just before the kitten fell asleep in Jenny's arms they heard him mutter: "Alonzo…"

The Jellicles all stared at each other and Munkustrap sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent and took off running.

"Munk", Edan yelled and ran after him. Outside the yard Munkustrap sniffed again and caught hold of the scent and was about to go after his friend when Edan stopped him.

"Edan please let me go!"

"No… Obviously he didn't want to meat us… not yet. Since he didn't face us with Plato he might think we would attack him. Let it be."

"Last time I just let him go it led to us losing him!"

"Munkustrap that's enough! I know what it led to. Now get back into the yard. Don't force me to make it an order mister."

Munkustrap sighed and looked down the dark road and then headed back.

* * *

"I have something I want to discuss with you", Exotica said to Alonzo as he got back. He saw Quaxo look at him apologetically.

"What is it Exy?"

"Don't Exy me tom", she said and poked him in the chest at each word. "You let Quaxo walk home… on his own!"

"Exy I had to get Plato back."

"What", Exotica's face went from anger to confusion and Alonzo looked for Quaxo but the kitten had suddenly disappeared.

"Ah I see your sources forgot to mention that little detail", Alonzo said. Alonzo told the grown cats everything and Tantomile even cried a little. She had liked Crystal a lot.

"We should pray for her soul", Exotica said and the grownups joined paws.

"Everlasting cat", Admetus said. "An innocent soul."

"A soul with a heart of gold", Coricopat continued.

"A soul of love and care", Exotica said.

"A soul of a mother, daughter and a sister", Alonzo said.

"And the soul of a friend", Tantomile finished.

"Was ruthlessly brought to you", Admetus continued. "We pray she will be well met by you and cared for until she may be reborn. May her son Plato grow to a fine and strong tom and may her love for him guide and lead him."

"And may she always smile down from the stars she loved so much", Tantomile finished and the grownups ended the prayer.

"Now", Alonzo said and turned around. "I have a date with a kitten's mouth."

"Then you'll have to catch me!" Quaxo's voice came from somewhere in the dark. Alonzo disappeared for a second and then came back with a struggling kitten in his grip.

"There", Alonzo said. "Caught you."

"Alonzo", the kitten whined. "Let me go!"

"What do you have to say first?"

"Sorry for not telling Ex the whole story… I was just so excited from coming back on my own."

"And?"

"I won't ever use that phrase again."

"What phrase", Alonzo asked to test him.

"That would be using it."

"Good boy… now where is your brother?"

The other grownups groaned.

"We've been calling him for hours", Coricopat said. "We just can't find him. We saw him go to their practice are hours ago. But when we got there he was gone and we've been calling him."

Alonzo narrowed his eyes and walked over to a car with the license plate "HAL 358", an old Swedish car Colossus had told them. Some Swede had moved to the town and had brought his car and when it broke down he dumped it here. He looked inside and the others did the same. There on the driver's seat laid Mistofelees sleeping.

"Oh well…" Admetus said and left to get some sleep too.

"I never", Exotica said.

"Was there ever…" Tantomile said, shook her head and left to join Admetus.

"Was there ever a cat as clever as Mistofelees", Coricopat asked and Alonzo chuckled and Quaxo joined his brother and slept soundly the second later.

The remaining grownups went to sleep too… well Coricopat kept guard. He was going to see if Admetus planned something… Tantomile was his sister after all.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"I hate winter", Admetus said and shook off the snow on his head. "It's so cold!"

"Look at it this way", Alonzo grinned.

"What?"

"Your fur gets fluffier and the queens like to snuggle into it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Aw come on, don't think me, Ex and Ori haven't noticed you and Mil."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Ori would kill me."

Alonzo started laughing. "Haven't you noticed how he keeps an eye on you and Mil whenever you are together?"

"Well..."

Alonzo patted him on the back. "If you like her as much as it looks... Then you should tell him that and that you care for her."

"I-I've been meaning to b-but you know Ori."

"I think he's getting more and more annoyed with you", Exotica said as she sunk down beside Alonzo and snuggled into his thick and fluffy fur. Alonzo grinned and wiggled his eyebrows pointedly at Admetus.

"Not a word", Admetus warned and Alonzo's smile got wider.

"Excuse me", Exotica said.

"Not you Exy", Alonzo said and licked her on her cheek. "He's talking to me."

"Oh..."

"Why is Ori annoyed with me Ex", Admetus asked and noticed two small black cats sneak towards Alonzo and Exotica.

"He wants you and Mil to confess", she grinned.

"Confess what?"

"Ad I'm not blind and neither is he or Alonzo... though sometimes I wonder."

"Quiet you", Alonzo said to her and nuzzled her neck. "And don't think I can't see you just because I'm looking at Exy!"

"Aw man", Quaxo huffed and he and Misto walked over to them. "How does he do that?!"

"Practice", the grownups all said in unison.

"What are you", Misto huffed and sat down beside Alonzo. "Triplets?"

"No", Alonzo gave him a soft brotherly nuzzling. "You always ask the same question."

"Do not", Quaxo said and jumped onto Alonzo's back and snuggled into his fur as far as he could. Misto snuggled in to him too.

"What am I", Alonzo asked as he was immobilized by his three loved ones. "A blanket?"

"A very cute one", Exotica grinned and Alonzo flushed a little.

"Get down Q", Alonzo sighed. "You're killing my back."

"But it's so cold."

"I know lil' fella... I know."

"Alonzo", Coricopat yelled as he and Tantomile ran over to him.

"What is it Ori?"

"Something wicked this way comes..."

"Macavity again!" Alonzo rose and the two kittens fell off of him and Exotica grumbled when his warmth left her. She and the kittens snuggled together. The toms made ready to fight... again. When they heard a loud barking and a yell:

"An' stay out ya 'ear me ya foilthy cot!"

The cats breathed a sigh of relief when they heard Colossus voice. Soon the Great Dan appeared. He was dragging an old chair over the snow.

"Colossus", Alonzo greeted and the kittens ran over to him and started to rub against his front legs purring happily.

"'ello Allie, 'ello MQ."

"Hi", they beamed.

"Was an ole foilthy gingah cot at ye ga'e Allie."

"We know. Thanks for getting rid of him again."

"No problem my lil' cot. Now... thois is for ya all." He put the chair in front of them and used his massive body to break it to pieces.

"Pins", Admetus asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No no no Ad", Colossus grinned. "Is foire woo'."

"Fire wood", Alonzo asked and crocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah Oi figure' my lil cots are all col' an' Oi saw lil' Mio star' a foire some doys back."

Misto blushed as his tribe looked at him. "I can do it again..."

"Then go ahead Mio", Alonzo grinned.

The little conjurer looked at the wood and set it on fire with a wave of his hand.

"Everlasting Cat", Exotica exclaimed and lied down close to it. "Now this is warm."

Alonzo grinned at Colossus as his tribe settled down around the fire.

"Thank you old friend", Alonzo said.

"Anythin' for my lil' cot."

* * *

At the Junkyard the Jellicles were freezing too. Skimble and his family were snuggled together in their den.

"I don't like this cold dad", Demeter said with a sigh. "It's too cold."

"I know lass."

"And I'm worried about the Strays", Bombalurina said. "They're out there in the cold and have nowhere to go."

"I know honey", Jenny said. "But they are clever. They'll figure something out."

"I wish we can see them again soon", Skimble said. "Alonzo was here with Plato two days ago but we never saw him."

"Don't worry dad", Demeter said. "We'll see them when spring comes. I know it."

* * *

Almost two years went by before the roads of the Strays and the Jellicles were crossed again. This time it was because of another tragedy. And the crossing began in a park where Tugger and Asparagus is out looking for Demeter. Macavity had attacked them and slain Edan and Flinga. Timoteij and an old cat named Pharaoh had both gone to Heaviside the years before. After killing Edan and Flinga Macavity had kidnapped Demeter and everyone was now out searching. Except for Cassandra, the kittens Victoria, Jemima Munkustrap and Demeter's little girl and Tumblebrutus Jelly and Gus' youngest kitten and they were taken care of by Jenny and Jelly. The rest of the tribe had scattered to search for Demeter. They went in pairs and it had fallen on Asparagus' to go with Tugger.

When they got to the park they'd looked around for only ten minutes when Tugger said:

"She's not here let's go back."

"No", Asparagus growled. "We have a lot more to search Tugger. So I suggest you stop whining and start looking! She might be here somewhere!"

"She isn't here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you?"

A soft giggle caught their attention and they saw a dark and according to them very hot Abyssinian queen come out from the shadows of the dark green bushes.

"Well, well, well", she said softly. "Why do toms always have to fight over queens?"

"Well hello gorgeous", Tugger said, mission forgotten. He stepped closer when she held up a paw.

"Don't come any closer Tugger."

"How do you know my name and why shouldn't I come closer?"

"Everyone knows about the Rum Tum Tugger, the stray hater."

"I don't hate strays."

"Could've fooled me", Asparagus grumbled and Tugger glared at him while the queen laughed.

"I also told you to stay away for your own good", she continued. "I mean I'm a filthy stray", she walked over to them and walked around them in a seductive way. She even tickled Tugger's nose with her tail. "We don't want it to rub off on you will we?"

"Listen lady", Tugger said and she sat down in front of them. "You're not filthy you're hot."

"Flattery will give you nothing Tugger. But if you continue calling me hot you might get some bruises and gashes."

"A pretty lady like you wouldn't do that."

"Well the pretty lady has a mate", said a voice behind them and they spun around and their eyes fell on a beautiful Siamese. "And before you start Tugger. This pretty girl has a mate of her own."

"What do you want", Tugger told her as she sat down beside the Abyssinian.

"Oh nothing", she said. "Just stopping by. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Have I dated you?"

Both queens made gagging noises and looked disgusted.

"Tugger I don't think you're their type", Asparagus said. "So stop harassing every queen we see and let's go."

"You know", the Abyssinian said and jumped into his way. "It would be nice to talk some longer Asparagus. You've grown to become quiet handsome."

"Well we're a bit busy for the moment... wait did you just say my name?"

"Aw Mil he can listen after all!"

"Really", the Siamese hurried over to them. "Well you are right. Aspie has grown quiet handsome."

"Don't let Ad hear you say that."

"Tell him and I tell Zo."

Asparagus' eyes were wide when he stared at them.

"Exotica... Tantomile", he asked and they turned to him again. "Is it really you?"

"Well I'd never", Tugger said as the queens beamed and nodded. "Everlasting cat! You girls look stunning."

"Shut up shaving brush", Exotica hissed.

"We weren't talk in to you bonehead", Tantomile said.

"Shaving brush?" Asparagus snickered. "Wait till I tell Edan... oh..."

"What", Exotica asked suddenly worried. "What's wrong?"

"Exo", Asparagus said and put his arm around her. "Edan is dead."

"No..." said both queens horrified.

"Macavity killed him today. He also killed Flinga and kidnapped Demeter."

"That's why you're out here" Tantomile stated.

"Yeah... we are pretty far away from our territory aren't we?"

"Yes you are on Strays' territory now."

"Can you guys help us", Tugger asked.

"Didn't we tell you to shut the hell up", Exotica hissed and then turned back to Asparagus. "That's not for us to decide. You'll have to talk to Zo... This way."

The queens started walking and the toms followed.

"Wait", Tantomile said. "That _thing_ can't come."

"Excuse me", Tugger said angrily.

"You are not welcome at our home or on our territory. So leave before I'll kick you out myself."

"And you better not tell anyone where Asparagus is", Exotica said. "We prefer to take McDonalds with surprise. As long as he thinks we're neutral he won't suspect a thing."

"I'll got the right to tell whoever the hell I want", Tugger yelled.

"Fine", Exotica said. "Come Mil, let ditch these losers."

"Wait", Asparagus said. "Tugger come on man. We might need their help. Think about it, Alonzo and his tribe knows far more about the streets than we. We want to take Macavity with surprise so we can save Demeter."

"Okay fine", Tugger huffed. "I'll see you at the yard. I'll tell them you decided to search a little more." The manned cat left and Asparagus turned to the queens. They squealed in delight and hugged their old friend.

"Now", Asparagus said. "Lead the road ladies."

* * *

"Asp!" Three voices exclaimed happily.

"Hi guys", Asparagus beamed and they all hugged him. "Wow!"

"What", Alonzo asked.

"You guys are all so... so muscular! What have you been doing? Wrestle a pollicle?"

"Just a few times", Alonzo said and shrugged.

"Zo who's that", said a voice and Asparagus saw a young cat that would still be considered a kitten.

"This Q is our old friend Asparagus."

"He's from the Jellicles Q", said another voice and Asparagus stared as another kitten walked on a really narrow rail.

"Mio get down from there", Alonzo scolded. "Come and say hello properly."

The kitten grinned and jumped down in a pipe someone had placed in the yard. Asparagus was about to point out that he would never get out through the bottom. The hole there was sealed but there was a crack about an inch wide. But his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the kitten creep through the crack and hurry over to them. The others were just rolling their eyes, well not the other kitten. He was ecstatic.

"Cool Mio! You learnt a new trick!" he said.

"Yeah... you ought to see me with cards."

"No more card tricks you hear", Alonzo scolded. "Remember how mad Ad became when you lured off him all his food."

The kittens both shuddered.

"Now", Alonzo went on. "Asp this is my kittens Mistofelees and Quaxo."

"But we call them Q and Mio", Admetus said.

"If they're not in trouble", Tantomile said.

"Or if we're talking to both of them", Coricopat said. "Then it's just MQ."

"Okay", Asparagus said and grinned carefully. "These are the same kittens?"

"Yeah", the Strays said.

"Oh... sorry."

"So", Alonzo said and jumped onto a car. "What bring you here Asp?"

Asparagus looked at the ground. "Macavity." The toms all stared at him. "I'm not working for him... He attacked us today and killed Edan and Flinga."

"Shit", Alonzo said and jumped down. "We're all really sorry."

"Yeah... Cassie took it hard since Timoteij went to Heaviside last year."

"Who more is gone", Admetus asked.

"Well I know that you know Crystal is gone." The Strays all nodded. "Then Polly went to Heaviside the year you left, so has Pharao oh and Bumblebee died out of old age."

"I see..." Alonzo said. "But I can see on your face that something more is wrong. So spit it out."

"Macavity kidnapped Demeter Lonz..." Alonzo's eyes went wide. "We don't know where she is. I ran into Tanta and Exo searching for her. They told me you might be able to help."

Alonzo's face went from shocked to fury. "You can bet Tugger's sorry ass we are!"

"Yeah", the others cheered.

"What are you gonna do", Asparagus asked and Alonzo grinned.

"I don't like that grin", Quaxo said.

"Me neither", Misto said. "It almost makes me feel sorry for them."

"I take it that's not a good smile", Asparagus asked Coricopat as Alonzo started to pace back and forth grinning.

"It is for us... but not for Macavity and his henchcats."

"Okay troops", Alonzo grinned. "This is what we'll do..."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Are you insane", Asparagus yelled when Alonzo had told them about his plan. "That will never work! Whoa you've been away from Old D too long you're starting to think like a kitten!"

Alonzo only crossed his arms over his chest, tilted his head to the side, cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"There must be something else we can do", Asparagus went on. "Something not as half crazy!" he looked at Alonzo's grin. "You are serious... aren't you?"

"Asp you asked for our help and you will get it", Alonzo said and put his paws on his friend's shoulders. "But to gain it you must do as I say. I have no doubt this will work."

"I only have one question", Coricopat asked. "Why Admetus and not me?"

Tantomile and Exotica grinned and nuzzled his shoulders teasingly.

"Because Ori", Tantomile said and pulled his tail to her cheek and nuzzled it. "Macavity knows Alonzo never fight without you around to warn him from traps."

"He also knows that Alonzo always leaves a guard behind to keep our home ours", Exotica said and scratched his chin.

"Alonzo", Coricopat complained and pushed the queens away from him. "Do something about your queen and my sister."

"What can I do", Alonzo grinned. "I could order them but then they'd torment me instead of you."

"What I good friend you are", Coricopat huffed and crossed his arms and tried to ignore the queens at his side. Exotica was at his left and was using her left paw to scratch him behind his left ear and she used the other to caress the fur on his arm. Tantomile was on his other side nuzzling his neck and caressing his back.

"Knock it off", Coricopat yelled and shoved them away and hid behind Admetus. "Ad help me out."

The taller tom was laughing hysterically and the queen grinned and made a high five.

"Does this always happen", Asparagus asked Alonzo.

"Oh yes. Since Ori is the only one of us grown toms who doesn't have a mate Exy and Mil decided he needs some queen attention now and then. It's fun for them but it annoys him."

"Back to real life", Coricopat said using Admetus as a shield from the queens. "Are we doing this or not?"

"Yes we are", Alonzo grinned. "Ladies leave the poor guy alone... why don't you act sweetly towards the hyenas over there", he nodded towards the two kittens and they'd sobered up.

"Sorry Ori", the queens said to him and he hissed at them.

"Now, now Ori", Admetus said. "It's just some harmless fun."

"Shut up Ad", Ori grumbled.

The Strays and Asparagus was ready to set their plan in motion.

"Oh wait", Alonzo said. "We need a guard."

"Who'll stay behind", Asparagus asked.

"I'll need all my troops... Wait while I'll just honk a horn."

"What", Asparagus looked at him bewildered.

"Whatever you do Asp", Quaxo said. "Don't hiss, bare your teeth, claws, jump or scream."

"Why would I-"

He was interrupted when Alonzo honked a car horn and he rubbed his ears.

"Now that hurt", he complained.

"Don't be such a Tugger", Exotica said.

A dark growl was heard from behind Asparagus and he turned around slowly only to come face to face with a Great Dan.

"Oi'll roip ya foilthy lil' 'ead off cot!"

"Colossus no, no", Alonzo yelled and hurried over. "He's a friend... He's a friend."

"Oh", the Great Dan grinned. "Bu' in tha' case. 'ello Oi'm Colossus."

Asparagus stared at him and then fainted.

"Aw poor thing", Tantomile said as she and Exotica went over to help him come back.

"Oi didn' mean anyffing bad Allie", Colossus said and hung his head. "Oi thought 'e was a bad cot."

"It's okay Colossus", Alonzo assured him. "He was just scared that's all. Now can you do us a favor?"

"Whot?"

"Can you guard the yard for a few hours?"

"S'pose Oi coul' bu' why?"

"Macavity", Alonzo growled and so did Colossus. "He's kidnapped my sister Demeter and we're going to save her."

"Ya can coun' on me Allie. Go an' save ye sistah."

"Thanks Colossus."

"Oh what happened", Asparagus groaned and sat up.

"You fainted", Exotica said softly. "You got a bit scared by our body guard."

Asparagus looked at the Great Dan and gulped.

"No, no", Colossus grinned. "No nee' to do tha' cot. Oi'm a noice dog. jus' thought ya was one of 'em Macavtiy's cots."

"I-it's okay", Asparagus stuttered.

"Okay", Alonzo said. "Now let's go."

* * *

Some hours later at the yard Asparagus entered and looked around. He saw the entire tribe looking sad and worried.

"Asparagus", Plato yelled and everyone looked at him.

"Asp", Munkustrap hurried over. "Please tell me you've found something... anything."

"I didn't find her Munk..." the new protector's head dropped. "But I've found someone who can help us."

Everyone hurried over, even Tugger.

"Who", Hugo asked.

"They wish to be anonymous for now."

"What", Munkustrap yelled. "If we don't know them how can we trust them?!"

"We trust Asparagus", Safir said to him. "We trust him and he trusts them. That's what we need. Okay Asp. It's your show what do you want us to do?"

Asparagus grinned and thought:

"_No, it's Alonzo's show." _

_

* * *

_

Demeter was aching all over and she was terrified. Macavity had raped her and abused her physically and mentally. He'd told her that yesterday he slit the throat of all the Strays and next time it would be the Jellicles. Macavity didn't know Alonzo and the others were once Jellicles and hearing about their death made Demeter cry really hard. Outside the room stood Macavity listening to her sobs and grinned.

"Ah sweet music", he said and chuckled. "I love hearing queens cry."

"Macavity", a voice yelled and he saw one of his henchcats came towards him.

"What is it now", Macavity yelled.

"T-the t-t-the the Jellicles sir."

"What about them?"

"They are attacking our-your, your other lairs."

"What?! How did they found them?"

"O-one o-of t-the t-t-the t-"

"Out with it!" Macavity yelled and the henchcat shrieked in terror.

"One of the Jellicles is with the Strays. The Strays have moved into our territory near the main lair. They're planning to take it over."

"They what?!" Macavity turned even redder in fury. "What are you standing here for?! Get out there and fight the Jellicles and get some of the other boneheads to help me get rid of those annoying Strays!"

"Y-y-y-"

"NOW!"

"Yes sir!" The cat ran as fast as his paws could carry him.

"Alonzo", Macavity growled and slammed his paw at the door.

* * *

"Good", Admetus mumbled as he saw Macavity and most of his henchcats leave the lair. It hadn't been easy for Coricopat to locate the Jellicle queen. But with help from the kittens and Tantomile it had worked. Admetus ducked behind the crate as the Hidden paw and his goons ran by him.

"Well", he said and crept out his hiding place and ran over to the lair. "It's show time."

* * *

The Jellicles had divided into two groups. One with Safir, Munk, Bombalurina and Skimble was attacking one of Macavity's small lairs. There was just a few henchcats guarding it. While the other group with Hugo, Mungojerrie, Tugger and Cassandra were facing the same odds at another lair. The Strays with Asparagus' help was fighting at the main lair.

"How did you know about all these lairs Lonz", Asparagus asked after getting rid of a henchcats.

"A little bird whispered in my ear Asp", Alonzo answered and grinned.

"I don't want to know."

"Good because I won't tell you."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and they turned to see ten henchcats with Macavity in front of them glare down at them from a rooftop. The Strays hissed.

"You've grown brave Alonzo", Macavity said and jumped down with his henchcats. Alonzo bared his teeth and hissed. "Or have you just gone stupid. Oh look a new recruit."

Asparagus nearly flew at the ginger tom. He would have hadn't Coricopat grabbed him. The Stray was much stronger than him, it came with fighting and hunting every day and wrestle with Colossus. It was the toms' favorite thing to do on their free time.

"Where is Demeter", Alonzo hissed.

"The Jellicle?" Macavity asked. He was confused but didn't show it. "She's around. Why do you ask? She isn't a part of your tribe."

"No but you know what they say: my enemy's enemies are my friends."

"So that's what this is Alonzo? A rescue mission... why and here I thought you'd grown some backbones and was going to widen your territory."

Alonzo smiled cockily. "I'll save that for another day."

"Oh? Well then... Attack!"

With that he flew at the patched tom and his henchcats flew at the others. Quaxo and Misto weren't using their magic in fights these days like they had before. Alonzo had forbidden them to use magic in fights if it wasn't their only chance to escape or getting killed. He didn't see magic in a fight as honorable. When they were younger it was okay. But now they were cooperating fighting like normal cats. They took on three henchcats at the same time, keeping an eye out for the other. One henchcat ran at Misto, he crept between its legs and kicked him in the back from behind. Quaxo was wrestling with another and managed to pin him to the ground and starting to beat on him.

"Help", the henchcat yelled and was knocked out by Quaxo.

Exotica used her agility to fight the idiotic henchcats attacking her. Tantomile and Coricopat was moving in perfect sync doing and Asparagus fought like any tom would do.

* * *

While all this was going on, Admetus had walked up to the door of the lair and knocked it. He hurried and hid behind a trashcan standing beside it.

"Yeah", came a groggy voice.

"_Aw splendid a drunken henchcat._" He thought and grinned.

"Where are ya", the henchcat said and came outside on wobbly legs. "I'm with Macavity... Macvat... Macety... I'm with the Hidden Paw."

Admetus snuck up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. The henchcat turned around.

"Hello", Admetus grinned and knocked him out with one mighty blow to his head. The cat tumbled to the ground and Admetus dusted off his hands. "That was easy."

"Wrong", a voice said behind him and he turned to see two more henchcats. "It just got hard."

Admetus rolled his eyes and waited for the attack to come. When the first cat ran at him Admetus jumped up, put his paw on the guys head and lifted himself over him and landed on the ground with ease. While the henchcat went headfirst into the ground. The other one ran at him and Admetus stepped out of the way from his swiping claws.

"Stand still Admetus!"

"Why would I", Admetus had his paws on his back and when next blow came, he ducked and spun around with his right leg out and knocked the other cat off of his feet.

"You don't fight like you use to", he yelled when he rose.

"I learnt some new tricks." With that he kicked the cat in the chin and he tumbled to the ground unconscious. Admetus shrugged and hurried inside. Two seconds later another henchcat came out, thrown by him.

* * *

"You're not fighting like you use to", Macavity said when he caught Alonzo's shoulder with a swipe of his claws. "Usually you're faster."

Alonzo staggered backwards holding a paw over his bleeding shoulder.

"We've been fighting a long and forceful battle", he said and jumped at Macavity.

But Macavity just pushed him aside and Alonzo fell to the ground.

"Now this is a disappointment Zo", he said and yawned. "You can't have gotten tired already!"

Alonzo growled and jumped at him again. Macavity caught him and threw him into some trash.

"Now I'm starting to wonder if you really are stupid Alonzo", he said. "You'd never jump at... me... like... that…"

He looked as they Stray leader rose to his feet. He twirled around.

"Get back to the fourth lair!" he yelled to his henchcats.

"But sir", one asked. He was holding on to a struggling Quaxo.

"It's an order! Get back now!"

The henchcats all ran well… those who weren't unconscious that is.

"You'll pay for this", Macavity hissed before he ran after them.

"You think he got enough time", Coricopat asked as he limped over with help from Exotica. He had an ugly gash on his left thigh and was going to have a black eye in the morning.

"I hope so", Alonzo said and looked around. "Let's go back to the yard to care for our injuries."

* * *

"Demeter", Admetus yelled at a henchcat. "Where is she?"

"I-in there", the cat stuttered and pointed at the door and Admetus knocked him out. He walked over to the door and opened it. When he did he saw the small black and gold queen cower away from him.

"No", she yelled in fear. "Please! No more! Leave me alone!"

"Demeter", he called softly and went over. "Sh calm down it's not him. You're safe now." His heart was torn when he saw what she looked like. "What did she do to you my pretty queen?"

He caressed her head fondly. She looked up into his green eyes. He smiled and picked her up with ease and left the lair.

* * *

Not too long after they left Macavity stormed into the cell. When he found nothing he hit the wall and roared:

"You'll pay for this Alonzo!"

"S-sir", a henchcat said. "W-we got word that it w-was t-that Stray Admetus who broke in."

Macavity glared at him. "Things are not as they seem bonehead! Get out of my sight!"

* * *

At the yard the Strays and Asparagus were waiting for Admetus to come back. When they saw him they started to cheer and the kittens danced around him.

"You did it", they sang.

"MQ", Admetus said. "Some space please?"

They hurried back to Coricopat who was lying on the ground. Admetus looked at the others and took in their injuries. Coricopat had a nasty gash on his thigh and bruises and cuts and by the looks of it he'd get a black eye in the morning. Tantomile was bruised and cut as was Exotica and the kittens. Asparagus looked a bit roughed up with some scratches. His gaze shifted to Alonzo who were filled with scratched, bruised and obviously some cracked ribs.

"Sorry", Admetus said and smiled softly.

"It's okay", Alonzo said. "I knew it might happen."

"Misto", Admetus said and turned to the small magician. "Send the signal out."

Misto grinned and looked at Asparagus and soon two illusions of him appeared.

"Everlasting cat", he exclaimed. "That's a neat trick."

"Yes it's very useful", Admetus said. "You two get going."

They ran out the yard.

* * *

In the meantime Safir's group was busy looking through the lair. But they didn't find any trace of Demeter. Suddenly he noticed a figure on the rooftop and looked up to see Asparagus. He nodded.

"Back to the yard", Safir yelled and his group took off.

In the exact same moment Hugo looked up from his fight when a shadow fell over him and he saw Asparagus look at them. Their friend nodded and took off.

"Tha signal", Hugo yelled. "Back to tha yar'!"

* * *

Demeter groaned and opened her eyes. She had to shut them and open them again a few time to adjust to the sunlight. She felt she was in someone's arms and looked up to see a grey tom looking down at her.

"Admetus", she asked confused and he grinned.

"Nice to see you awake", he answered. Demeter looked around and saw the other strays she'd known her whole life, two kittens and Asparagus.

"Thank you", she said and hugged him. "Thank you for saving me Admetus."

"Well actually", one of the kittens spoke. "It wasn't Ad who saved you. It was Alonzo."

Demeter looked around and her eyes fell on her brother. He was holding his arm around Tantomile and she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Alonzo", she said.

"You're welcome", Admetus grinned.

Demeter looked at him even more confused.

"Oh I forgot", the other kitten said and clapped his hands. Demeter gasped when the grey cat holding her changed to a white and black tom. She looked over just in time to see Alonzo's black and white fur change to grey.

"Hi lil' sis", Alonzo grinned down at her.

Mistofelees had used his magic to change the appearances of Alonzo and Admetus so they looked at each other. It was ingenious and Macavity had fallen for it… at first.

Demeter flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Alonzo", she wailed. "Alonzo."

"Hey sh… pretty queen", he soothed. "It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I was so scared Alonzo", she sobbed into his fur. "He… he raped me."

Alonzo started, then growled and hugged her closer. The other cats growled and hissed too.

"Curse that son of a pollicle!" Admetus yelled.

* * *

A little while later when they'd cleaned her a bit and taken care of her wounds Alonzo rose and picked her up into his arms.

"Time to get you back little sister", he said.

"I can take her", Asparagus said and rose and winced.

"Yeah that's a good idea", Admetus said. "Zo do you want us to come?"

"No, stay here and rest", Alonzo said. "I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"Aw I wanted to see Tugger's face", Exotica pouted.

"We can", Misto grinned and ran off and returned with a mirror. He grinned at them and placed it between the six Strays on the ground. He mumbled some words and the mirror shimmered. "Show me the Jellicle junkyard."

They all gasped and Alonzo and Asparagus looked over their head and in shock Alonzo nearly dropped Demeter. They saw the yard where Jelly, Jenny, Cassandra and Rumpleteazer where playing with the kittens.

"Why didn't you do that before", Coricopat said. "I wouldn't have this headache!"

"Eh… oops", Misto grinned innocently.

Alonzo rolled his eyes and left the yard with Asparagus.

* * *

"Where is he", Munkustrap grumbled as he and the others waited for Asparagus to return to them. "I saw him run so he should be here now."

"Calm down", Safir said and put his arm around the young protector's shoulders. "They'll be here."

"Are you sure he got Demeter", Jenny asked.

"He nodded", Skimble said. "That's was the signal for yes they have her."

"Who are they anyway?" Cassandra asked.

"Who knows", Bombalurina said. "As long as it isn't a pollicle."

Tugger snorted.

"You got anything to say", Munkustrap asked him.

"No, no, no", Tugger said.

"Munkustrap!" a voice yelled and they saw Asparagus run up to them.

"Asp", Plato grinned.

"Asparagus", Munkustrap hurried over and grabbed his paw in greeting and looked around. "Where is she?"

"Oh he wanted to make the delivery."

"What", Munkustrap asked confused. "Who?"

"Me", a voice said and the Jellicles turned to the direction of the gate. They saw a white and black cat advance towards them with a sleeping Demeter in his arms.

"Everlasting cat", Skimble said and rose. "Alonzo!"

The Stray leader grinned. "Got it in one father."

"Alonzo", Plato grinned and hurried towards him but Munkustrap caught his shoulder.

"Wait", he ordered and then turned to the Stray standing before him. "What are you doing here Alonzo?"

The Stray grinned. "I'm helping my little sister home Munky. Is there a problem with that?"

"No…"

"A-are you Asparagus secret help", Bombalurina asked and inched closer to her brother.

"Yes. My tribe and I." He turned to Munkustrap and held Demeter over to him. "Don't worry she is only sleeping. We took care of her wounds but it won't hurt with another check up."

"Thanks", Munkustrap said and looked at the tom's face. It was the same eyes he remember and the same marking and even the same grin. But his heart ached when his gaze fell on the scar on his left cheek. Munkustrap moved back to the others and started to walk to his and Demeter's den.

"Well I take that as my queue", Alonzo said and bowed. "Good bye."

"Hold it", Jenny said and he stopped. She hurried over and looked at him. Then she hugged him. "Thank you Alonzo." Bombalurina and Skimbleshanks joined into the hug.

"You're welcome mum", he said when they let go. "If you go after my family you get me and my tribe on your case."

"Oh Jemima", Bombalurina called and the little kitten hurried over.

"Yeah aunty Lina", she asked.

"Alonzo", Bombalurina said. "This is Jemima, Munkustrap and Demeter's kitten. Jemima this is your uncle Alonzo."

"Nice to meet you", Alonzo grinned but then looked around at the other cats. "Well this has been a blast. See ya." And with that he darted out in the dark and was gone.

"What a hunk", Cassandra said and Bombalurina couldn't disagree with her on that.

_____________

* * *

_

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

A few months later Bombalurina gave birth to a princess, who was named Electra, the father was Tugger and she wasn't the only new kittens. Jenny gave birth to a tom and a queen. They were named Pouncival and Etcetera. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus became best friends and were very mischievous. That day they decided to leave the yard… unsupervised.

"This is fun", Pouncival grinned as they were looking through some garbage. "No grownies to tell us what to do."

"Yeah… Hey Pounce…"

"Yeah?" Pouncival looked down at his friend from the garbage can.

"Do you know where we are?"

"What?! I thought you were leading the way!"

"And I thought you were leading the way!"

Suddenly they heard a dark growl behind them and they turned to stare at their second protector Safir.

"You two", he growled. "Are so grounded."

"Safir", they exclaimed and hurried over to him and hugged his legs.

"What the…?"

"We got lost Safir", Tumblebrutus said. "We're sorry."

"Yes we're really, really sorry", Pouncival said.

"Not as sorry as you will be when Jenny and Jelly hears about this", Safir grumbled and got out of their grip. "Didn't you think they'd be worried about you?"

"We… didn't think."

"Well that's too bad because they will have a lot to say about this. Do you know that you are both out of Jellicle territory?"

They shook their heads sadly.

"We're not even on Macavity's territory."

"Then", Tumblebrutus asked softly. "Where are we?"

"You two mischievous little monsters have wandered across town! We're on Stray territory."

"Then", Pouncival asked and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Safir was about to continue his speech. But Pouncival's question caught him off guard.

"Yeah", Tumble asked. "I thought Munkustrap told us not to bother the Strays."

"I-I wasn't bothering them… I was looking for them."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"That's not an answer."

"Don't ask so many questions. I didn't find them anyway so come on let's go."

"Oh are you leaving already", a voice said and they turned to see three pollicles cut off their way out of the alley. "Too bad we would love it if you stayed for dinner."

"What are we having", Pouncival grinned.

"You." The dog barked and leapt but was cut off by a lightning. It struck the ground before the dog's nose and it yelped in terror and turned around. Safir and the kittens saw a kitten in Plato's age standing behind the dogs. He tossed a small lightning between his paws.

"I think you should apologize to these three cats", it said and grinned. He was black all over except for a white patch on his chest. "Do it then leave or get fried."

"Oh you think so short stuff", the dog growled as he and his friends started to circle the little magic cat. "What are you gonna do about it?"

The cat grinned and with a poof of smoke he grew to be as tall as a human. The dogs screamed in terror and ran. Safir looked behind the big cat and saw the kitten standing behind it moving his paws in small patterns. Then with another poof the illusion was gone.

"Cool", Pouncival said and ran over to him with Tumblebrutus.

"That's the most awesome thing I've ever seen", Tumble grinned from ear to ear. "How'd you do it?"

"I… I… Uh…"

"What's your name?"

"…"

What?"

"Mistofelees."

"Cool I'm Tumblebrutus, this is my best friend Pouncival and that-"

He was interrupted when Safir threw himself at the little cat in a blur of black, almost blue fur. He pinned the kitten to the ground and hissed at it.

"Safir what are you doing", Pouncival yelled and tried to push him off of Mistofelees.

"He's a magic cat", Safir growled. "They are all evil."

"But he saved our lives", Tumble pointed out.

"That is some kind of trick! He'll kill us."

With a flash of light the kitten disappeared from Safir's grasp.

"I wouldn't do that", came his voice from the roof and Safir hurried up ready to fight. But the kitten was nowhere in sight.

"What the…" he looked around and then down in the alley and hissed. The magical cat was curled up near the fire his lightning had started. Safir hurried down.

"I'm not evil", came the small voice from the fire but the kitten was gone.

"Where are you", Safir growled and looked up at the roof when a shadow fell over him. He saw the kitten peer over the edge. Safir hissed darkly.

"Safir stop", Pouncival said and tried to push the angry tom back. He surprised the tom so this twirled around, claws bared and he caught Pouncival's cheek. Pouncival shrieked in pain and crawled over to Tumble and hid behind him. Both kittens cowered back from him.

"Kits", he said softly. "I'm sorry I thought you were that thing."

They didn't dare look at him. Safir growled and turned to glare at the magical cat when this appeared from the shadows.

"This is your fault!" he roared and jumped at him. But something slammed into him and when he got to his paw he saw a white and black tom stand protectively in front of the magical cat. Crouched down and ready to pounce with his claws and teeth bared.

"Alonzo", Safir asked and then heard other deep growls and saw the other Strays surround them, well one was missing he figured. Because he couldn't see the other kitten Alonzo had taken care of.

"Mio", Alonzo asked without letting his eyes leave Safir. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Zo I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Three Pollicles were going to eat them Zo. I tricked them and then he attacked me!"

The strays hissed, growled and swiped in the air with their claws angrily.

"Anything you want to say to your defense Safir", Alonzo said darkly.

"Alonzo I don't know what spell those _things_ have put on you-"

"No spell!" Alonzo yelled furious now.

"-but you have to come to your senses. Old Deuteronomy told us that all magical cats are evil."

"If Mio and Q were evil", Exotica said just as darkly as Alonzo. "Then why did they help us to save Demeter? It would never have worked if they didn't."

"They're tricking you… Now Alonzo step aside and let me finish it off."

"Take one step closer and the kittens are history", Admetus growled and Safir turned in horror to see Admetus and Coricopat holding the Jellicle kittens, claws at their throats.

"Is this the thank you we get for helping out", Alonzo continued. "Ad, Ori let the kittens go. These dirty _cats_ aren't worth our time." Alonzo turned around. But when he did he came face to face with none other than Macavity. The ginger tom had snuck up on him planning to slit his throat.

"Macavity", Alonzo hissed.

"Well hello there Zo", Macavity grinned. "So this is where you hid out when your friends were fighting me. What a coward you turned out to be."

"I was not a coward! I used my head."

"For once", he could swear he heard Tantomile say to Exotica.

"Macavity", Safir yelled and ran up to Alonzo's side. "You'll pay for what you did to Demeter!"

"Oh please go and play with a ball of yarn kitten", Macavity mocked.

Safir hissed and made ready to pounce. Alonzo saw the grim smile on Macavity's face.

"Saf no!" he yelled but too late. Safir flew at the Napoleon of crime. The biggest mistake he'd ever done or would ever do. Macavity had hold a power line behind his back and when Safir got to him he pushed it into the Jellicle's body.

"No", the grownup Strays and Jellicle kittens yelled.

* * *

Blinded by the bright light and deefened by Safir's piercing scream the Strays fell to the ground. Coricopat and Admetus protected the kittens they'd been holding while Alonzo did the same for Misto. When Alonzo opened his eyes he felt that he ached everywhere. The electricity had hit them all.

"Everlasting cat", he said between gritted teeth. "Everyone okay?"

He got different gasp, grunts and curses from the grownups.

"I take that as a yes and no."

"What happened", Pouncival asked and then gasped. "Safir!"

They all turned and saw the oldest tom in the alley twitch and gasp in pain. His fur was burnt and to the grownups it was obvious he was dying.

"Ad, Ori keep them back", he ordered and limped over.

"A-Alonzo", Safir stuttered out. "Forgive me."

"Sh Safir we can help you."

"N-no… "

"What?"

"Alonzo please… I don't want to… a-and I attacked your kitten."

"I'm not going to let you die. Mio can heal you."

"No! I don't want him to!"

"You stubborn idiot are you going to leave your daughter alone?!"

"N-not my daughter."

"Huh?"

"F-Flinga cheated on me."

"But she thinks you're her father."

"No… no she never did. To Victoria I'm just another tom."

"Safir…" Alonzo felt tears sting his eyes and noticed how the twins came towards them. He pulled back and helped Admetus hold Pouncival and Tumblebrutus away.

"Safir", the twins spoke in unison. "You've been like a father to us. Please do not give up now."

Safir smiled and caressed their cheeks. "I can die in peace knowing you two are safe under the leadership of Alonzo. Tell Munkustrap and Mistofelees I am sorry."

With that Safir left for the Heaviside layer.

* * *

"This is impossible", Munkustrap grumbled. "Where are they and Safir! I sent him out hours ago!"

"To do what exactly", Tugger asked.

"Nothing important."

"Munkustrap I'm your brother… I know when you lie."

"Fine", Munkustrap grumbled.

But he didn't say anything more.

"Hello", Tugger said and yanked in his tail.

"What?"

"Fine? There must be something more."

"I said fine. I never said anything about telling you."

Asparagus watched them and rolled his eyes. He'd sworn not to tell them where the Strays' home yard was so Munkustrap had surely sent Safir out to find it.

"MUNKUSTRAP", came and ear piercing scream and the entire tribe came out and saw the two lost kittens run towards him as fast as their legs could carry them. "MUNKUSTRAP!"

Munkustrap almost fell over when the kittens latched themselves onto him and bawled.

"What in the name of the Everlasting cat is going on", Jenny asked and the tribe got closer to them.

"Pouncival, Tumblebrutus", Munkustrap said and they looked up at him.

"Munk", Hugo panted as he came from the gate he'd been guarding. "'ey were too fas' for me to ca'ch. Ran loike hell foire were af'er 'em 'ey did."

"It's okay Hugo. Something's just scared them. Now tell me what."

"Munkustrap", came another voice and they turned and saw Alonzo. His face was solemn and his eyes sad.

"Alonzo what…" Skimble began but then they all saw that the leader of the Strays was carrying something. "What is that?"

"No", Hugo said and shook his head and tears started to form in his eyes. "No no no." He shook his head. Tears escaped Alonzo's eyes and he merely nodded. "NO!" Hugo ran over and took the limp form in his arms. "SAFIR!"

The tribe gasped.

"Jenny, Jelly", Munkustrap ordered. "Keep the kittens back." Then he hurried over. Hugo was sitting on the ground and cradled Safir in his arms all the while crying. Safir's fur was smelling of smoke and was burnt at the edges it was also much blacker and not the usual shimmering dark blue-black. His eyes were closed and there were no sign of life.

"No, no, no, no, no" Hugo said between sobs. "Ya tol' me ya woul'n' leave me alone Saf. Ya promise' ya woul'n'. Come on Safir open yeh oies please… please."

The grown toms, Cassandra and Bombalurina was at his side while Mungo, Teazer and Demeter helped Jenny and Jelly with the kittens.

"What's going on", Victoria asked. "Why isn't Safir awake?"

"Your father", Jelly began.

"He's not my daddy. Mommy told me so. My daddy's name was Snow-white."

"Safir", Jenny said and felt tears go down her cheeks. "Is dead."

"Dead", Victoria's eyes went big. "How, when?"

"That's what I'd like to know", Tugger growled and went over to Alonzo and pulled the Stray leader close to his face. "What did you do to him?" Alonzo just glared at him with eyes red after tears. "Answer me!"

"Tugger let him go", Munkustrap ordered.

"Not until he answers me Munkustrap. His kitten can shoot lightning! That's what happened isn't it?" Alonzo didn't answer and Tugger shook him. "ISN'T IT!"

"Tugger let go", Asparagus yelled and he and Munkustrap pried him off of the Stray leader. "Alonzo what happened?"

"We", Pouncival said and everyone turned to look at him. "We were having a bit of fun Munkustrap sir. Me and Tumble. We got to an alley and we realized we didn't know where we were."

"Safir found us", Tumblebrutus said. "He told us we'd get in big trouble and then three pollicles appeared. They were going to eat us."

"Then whoosh", Pouncival said. "A lightning hit the ground before one of them."

"There was a kitten behind them, in Plato's age. Black with a white patch on his chest."

"He did something that made a copy of him as big as a human."

"We thanked him and got his name."

"Mistofelees."

"And then Safir attacked him. "

"He tricked Safir a few times."

"Then when Safir flew at him again that guy", Tumble pointed at Alonzo. "Came out and tackled him."

"There were four more cats, two queens and two toms", Pouncival cut in. "They all protected the magic cat."

"Then Macavity appeared", Alonzo said and everyone looked at him. "He'd snuck up behind me to… kill me. Safir ran to my side and jumped at him." Alonzo bowed his head. "And Macavity fried him with the power line he was holding behind his back."

"He tried to stop Safir", Tumble said.

"Who", Munkustrap asked and the kittens pointed at Alonzo.

"He didn't listen", Alonzo said. "He wanted us to tell you that he was sorry Munkustrap."

"Us?"

Alonzo looked behind his back and two Siamese cats appeared.

"Cori", Cassandra breathed. "Tanta?"

They nodded.

"Safir was our father", they spoke. "We wanted to make sure he arrived home safely."

"Thank you for that", Munkustrap looked at Alonzo. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was", Tugger said and jumped at the patched tom.

* * *

Alonzo jumped out of the way and Tugger swiped at him.

"Tugger have you lost your mind", Bombalurina exclaimed.

"It's his fault Lina!"

"How", Asparagus said.

"He brought those kittens here", Tugger growled and started to circle Alonzo. "He saved their lives so they could live on. Hadn't it been for them Safir would be alive!" He jumped at Alonzo again but yet again the patched tom jumped out of the way.

"Are you as stupid as you look", he asked as his patience started to leave. "Hadn't it been for Mio and Q Demeter wouldn't even be here."

"Keep her out of this", Munkustrap hissed.

"No because it's the truth Munk", Alonzo dodged Tugger's claws. "Do you really want to fight me Tugger?"

"What does it look like stray?!" Tugger roared and jumped at him again. This time Alonzo brought up his knee and caught Tugger in the chest.

"Tugger", Bombalurina exclaimed as the manned tom sank to his knees holding his stomach.

"Do you really want to fight", Alonzo asked again. "Then come on."

Tugger rose and hissed dangerously.

"Tugger", Munkustrap yelled. "Stop this now."

"Alonzo", Tantomile put a paw on his arm. "Let's go."

Alonzo snorted at Tugger before turning to leave.

"Yeah that's right", Tugger yelled. "Just run ya coward. You strays are all the same. You can't face your faults and you always run."

A gasp went through the Jellicles as Alonzo twirled around and jumped at Tugger. The next thing they heard was the sound of something hitting metal. They saw that Alonzo was pressing Tugger up against the old oven. He was only using one paw and held it around Tugger's throat. The other he pulled back and stroke, with his claws out. The queens shrieked in horror and Tugger had closed his eyes. When he opened them he found that Alonzo's paw was inches from his face, buried in the metal behind him. Alonzo leaned in close.

"Let's that be a lesson Rum Tum Dummy", he hissed. "Next time it will be your throat."

Coricopat and Tantomile grabbed his arms and pulled him away from Tugger.

"And", Coricopat growled. "If someone ever tells us that it was a mistake by Alonzo to save Q and Mio… you will regret it."

"Next time we will let Alonzo at you", Tantomile said.

"It won't be a next time", Alonzo hissed. "Congratulations Jellicles. You just lost your ally. Don't you ever dare come to us if you got problems. We won't help you and none of you", he turned and looked at Asparagus and his eyes were sad but yet determined. "…are welcome to our territory or yard. The Jellicle who'll try will be kicked out… harmed." With that he turned and the twins followed him into the dark and they were gone.

_____________

* * *

_

TBC I didn't plan to kill Safir like that but I realized I needed to get rid of him and Hugo so they aren't present at the Jellicle ball seen in the movie/play. I've never seen the play which makes me really sad. So this is based more on the movie. I promise next chapters will be happier.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

To say that Alonzo was mad was an understatement, he was completely furious, even when they reached their yard and found Admetus and Exotica playing with the kittens. The four of them smiled when they saw their friends but Alonzo just stalked past them and disappeared into a car.

"What's wrong", Exotica asked Coricopat when he sat down beside her and Tantomile snuggled up to Admetus and buried her face in his shoulder sobbing softly. She was still upset by the death of their father.

"Tugger", Coricopat said darkly.

"What did that bonehead do know", Admetus asked as he ran his paw in circles over Tantomile's back to sooth her.

"He attacked Zo and said it was his fault Safir was killed."

"How", Exotica asked and looked towards the car where her mate had disappeared.

"He said that it was Zo's fault because he saved MQ and said that if he hadn't Safir would be alive now."

"I-I'm sorry", Misto stuttered out and bowed his head.

"No, no sweetheart", Exotica said and pulled him into a soft hug. "It's not your fault."

"But if Zo hadn't saved us that day you would still be Jellicles and Safir wouldn't have been out here looking for us."

"Was that what he was doing here", Admetus asked.

"I guess so."

"Munkustrap wants to find where we are", Coricopat grumbled. "So why wouldn't he send out the strongest tom to find us?"

"Yeah…" Admetus mumbled. "But that can't be all that got Zo into this bad mood."

"No", Tantomile said and looked up at him. "Tugger called Zo a coward because he was leaving with us and Tugger also said that all strays runs from their faults."

"Zo who was already mad lost the little patience he had left", Coricopat told them. "He jumped at Tugger, pressed him up to that old oven with his paw and then… he struck his other paw into the metal."

"And Zo also told the Jellicles they'd lost an ally now. He told them we won't help them if they come asking for it nor will we tolerate any of them to enter our territory. They will be kicked out… harmed."

"Everlasting Cat", Exotica said and rose. "They really got him worked up."

"You think", Admetus said. She tilted her head before going to the car.

* * *

"Zo", she asked.

"What", he grumbled.

"Can I come in?"

"If I said no would you even care?"

"Nope", she said and jumped inside and found him lying in the backseat. His eyes were dark with fury and his body was tense. She lied down beside him and purred. "I'm sorry."

"They told you then."

"Of course." Alonzo sighed and some of his fury melted away when Exotica purred. She licked his cheek and grinned. "Come on what's bothering you?"

"That some of what Tugger said was true."

"You can't believe him Zo you just can't!"

"I'm not Exy it's just that…" He sighed. "If we hadn't left the yard Safir wouldn't have been out there…"

"That's not all."

He chuckled. "You know me so well."

"Oh please after growing up with the lot of you I know what everyone thinks. Besides" she nuzzled his neck. "The tom I love is like an open book to me."

"Yeah Ori is easy to read OUCH!" She'd smacked him up the head.

"Shut up you lousy stray", she grinned. "You know I don't mean Ori."

"So you're denying that you love him… Aw poor Ori this will break his heart."

"Shut up and stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm not… I'm just trying to get back into a good mood."

"Then this might help…" She kissed him and he kissed back.

"Oh yeah", he grinned. "It helped."

"As always. Now what's more bothering you?"

Alonzo sighed. "That I didn't notice Macavity behind me and had I just been a little faster to react when Safir jumped I might have been able to stop him."

"You know what he was like Zo. Nothing you would have said would've stopped him. He never took orders… You know how many times Edan got frustrated with him."

"Oh yes", Alonzo chuckled and remembered one of the many times the protector had chased Safir around trying to make him follow his orders. "I feel sorry for him."

"How so?"

"Edan may still be in Heaviside and now Safir joined him…"

"Oh poor souls", Exotica said and they laughed.

They were silent for a little while and just cuddled then Exotica sighed.

"What is it Exy?"

"Are we really going to harm them?"

"Who?"

"The Jellicles, if they come to our territory?"

"Only their pride… But I won't stop from kicking Tugger's butt into next millennia."

"I'll only allow that…" She trailed off looking smug.

"What?"

"I'll only allow you to do that Zo… If I'm there to see it and if I'm allowed to tease him first."

"Tease him?"

"Show off what that playboy can't get." She flicked her tail under his nose and caressed his cheek with it.

Alonzo grinned, purred and they rubbed noses. "I love it when you're devious."

"Speaking of which…" she rose. "Ori need some female attention."

* * *

"Zo, Ad help", Coricopat yelled not long after as he hid behind his laughing friends. "Get them away from me!"

"Aw but Ori", Tantomile grinned. "We just want to cuddle."

"Go and cuddle a snake", he spat.

"It wouldn't make any difference", Exotica grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think they mean you're as cold as a snake Ori", Admetus grinned.

"I am not!"

"Then why don't you come cuddle with us", Exotica grinned and Coricopat hid behind the other two toms again. But his tail hung out from behind them and over the edge of the car trunk. Tantomile tripped over and grabbed it.

"Come now Ori", she said and pulled him down. But Coricopat grabbed hold onto Admetus and the grey tom got pulled down with him.

"Hey keep me out", Admetus said as he rose. Poor Coricopat was jumped by the queens and they nuzzled him and scratched him behind the ears.

"What is he doing", Alonzo asked and they followed his gaze. They saw Misto creep alongside a car.

"Hey Mio", Admetus yelled and the kitten jumped.

"Yes Ad", he called back.

"What are you doing?"

"Hunting for a mouse! I saw him slip underneath this car!"

"Somehow I doubt that", Alonzo mumbled and noticed Coricopat try to slip away from his sister and Exotica. "Girls…"

"Yes", they looked at him and he nodded towards Coricopat.

"Coricopat", Tantomile yelled and he jumped and ran. "Come back here!"

As the three of them disappeared Alonzo looked up and saw Quaxo laugh from an old truck. He was holding his stomach and tears were running down his cheeks.

"_It was my fault Safir died_", Alonzo thought. "_At least partly, but I would never try to change what I got now and I know Safir wouldn't have wanted me to if I could._"

"Ouch", Admetus yelped and jumped.

"Sorry", Mio called and ran over. "It escaped me!"

Alonzo looked down and saw a cork spin around on the ground.

"Mio I hate to tell you this", he grinned. "But that's a cork… not a mouse."

"The mouse got away so I was trying a new trick."

"Oh?"

"Watch", Misto said and looked at the cork and it floated into the air and started spinning. It was moving so fast it didn't look like a cork at all but a ring spinning.

"Stop that", Admetus said. "You're making me dizzy."

Misto bit his lip in concentration and the cork sailed through the air.

"Yikes", Quaxo yelped and ducked when it sailed towards him and it left a big dent in the metal behind him. "Mio!"

"Just wait…" Misto grumbled and then sent the cork over the ground. In its wake it left only clouds of dust before it took up into the air and exploded and flowers sailed down and landed on Admetus.

"Very nice", Alonzo grinned. "But you got to practice on that control."

"I know…"

"Hey", Admetus exclaimed and ran out into the clearing. "Here's the fork I lost last week!" Admetus had found it in a trashcan and was using it to scratch his back when he couldn't reach. Alonzo saw a mask of innocence fly onto Misto's face.

"Isn't it typical", Admetus went on. "When you've lost something and look everywhere for it you never check under your nose first."

Alonzo just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The Jellicle junkyard was quiet as they buried Safir. Hugo stayed behind when the rest left and Munkustrap guessed that Hugo would nominate himself to the Jellicle choice and if he knew his father right he would choose him to go to Heaviside. Munk looked around and saw Hugo's twins slip out in the dark to go thieving again. He shook his head and then he heard crying. He hurried towards the sound and found Demeter crying.

"Dem", he asked and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"W-when I finally gets the chance to visit my brother", Demeter cried. "Your i-idiotic brother destroys it. You can't blame Lonz for Safir's death. It wasn't his fault!"

"I know Demi", he pulled her into a hug. "But… maybe it's for the best… those magical cats are dangerous."

"They helped saving me Munk", she yelled at him. "The strongest of them turned Alonzo into Admetus and Admetus into Alonzo so they could trick Macavity. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here. Alonzo trust them with his heart."

"His heart has always been too big."

"Munk! I'm serious. Alonzo and you were best friends-"

"That changed when he protected those thi-"

"They are not things", she yelled and pushed him away. "They are kittens just like Jemima or Tumblebrutus! Just like we were once!"

"Dem my father told us that all magical cats are evil."

"Maybe some goodhearted cat got to them in time! Maybe it's thoughts like yours that makes them evil. You can sleep with your idiotic brother tonight", she rose. "Because you are not welcome into the den." And with that she stalked off angrily.

"Why can't I keep my mouth shut", Munkustrap asked the moon.

* * *

A few days later Asparagus was creeping from shadow to shadow trying to get into the Strays homeyard. He'd knew that Coricopat would sense him but he figured that if he waited until the Siamese left he'd be able to sneak in. And his patience was justified when not only Coricopat but Admetus and the two kittens left with him. That would make it a bit easier to talk to Alonzo… Hopefully the Stray leader and the two queens wouldn't kill him when they saw him.

"Here goes nothing", he mumbled and hurried into the yard. He didn't see anyone or heard anything. He walked into the center when he heard a soft thud then a few more.

"What's this", a cold voice said and he looked up into the eyes of Exotica. "A Jellicle trying to creep up on us."

"What do you figure we should do with him dear Stray leader", Tantomile said. Alonzo jumped down and walked towards Asparagus.

"I figure we carry out what we agreed on don't you think?"

Asparagus gulped when he saw the others grin, he was shocked to see the four cats he'd seen leave the yard stand on the surrounding cars as well.

"Alonzo please", he begged as the black and white tom started to walk around him in circles.

"Please", Alonzo asked and grinned.

"Come on Lonz I just want to talk!"

"Are you going to do it Zo or do I have to step in", Admetus asked bored.

Alonzo looked at him and then flew at Asparagus. The Jellicle yelped in surprise when he found himself in a bear hug.

"Did you really thought I'd hurt you Asp", Alonzo grinned and let go.

"Y-yeah", Asparagus stuttered out still a bit shook up. "After seeing that crazy fire in your eyes the other day…. Well you know."

"Aw he was just ticked off", Tantomile said and jumped down.

"H-how did you four get here? How did you know I was here?"

"Tantomile saw you coming", Admetus grinned and nuzzled her head fondly and she winked at Asparagus.

"Of course", Asparagus grumbled. "How could I forget Tanta's ability to see the future?"

"Because you're thick", Exotica teased.

"Hey I resent that! I'm the only Jellicle who dare to come here!"

"And your point is?"

He opened his mouth to respond but shut it again.

"Thought so. Aspie, Aspie, Aspie since none of you Jellicles knew how we would react if you came here it can be interpreted as dumbness of you coming here."

"I-I… I just wanted to see if… we've really lost you as allies."

"Let's see", Alonzo said and jumped onto a car the others joining him and they all looked down at Asparagus on the ground. "Tugger blames me and my kittens for Safir's death." His tribe hissed. "He accuses us for being cowards and running from our faults." The tribe hissed again and they did it in perfect sync too. "He attacked me." Hisses and swipes with claws. "And he practically loathes us and calls us dirty strays." The tribe hissed very loudly this time. "But the worst thing must have been his words the day we left."

"You mean that no one wants a dirty stray not even your mothers?" Asparagus asked and the entire tribe hissed at him in hate. "I was just telling what he said!"

"So", Alonzo asked and looked at his tribe members. "Would you be allies when your allies look upon you as nothing but filth and accuses you for things you can't control?"

Asparagus hung his head. "No… No I wouldn't."

"Then good thing we aren't you", Admetus said and the Strays grinned.

"What?"

"I start to think Exotica was right", Tantomile said and the kittens snickered.

Asparagus stared at them and then a wide grin came to his face.

"Really", he asked grinning. "You mean it?"

"What that you're thick", Alonzo asked and grinned. "Yeah I think we do."

Asparagus ignored him and jumped at him and hugged him and then the others.

"I've never seen anyone become so glad when he's told he's thick", Admetus said.

"You know what I mean", Asparagus grinned and pushed him off the car.

"Oi! Now that's plain rude!"

They all laughed.

"You know Asp", Alonzo grinned. "This will stay between the eight of us for now. I want Tugger to crawl in the dirt if you need our help."

"Oh that would be a sight", Exotica grinned.

* * *

When Asparagus returned to the yard he was in a much better mood but it left him when he saw the downcast faces of Hugo and Mungojerrie.

"What's wrong", he asked Munkustrap.

"Macavity", the protector answered.

"What has he done now?"

"'e's koidnapp' ma Teazah", Hugo said and hugged his son. "We don' know wot 'e's gonna do to 'er."

"Damn."

The Jellicles looked at each other in distress. With Safir gone the only toms that would be any good in a fight was Munkustrap and Asparagus. Tugger was mostly useless in fights and Hugo would easily lose control over his feelings and wouldn't think rationally, Gus was too old now and Skimble was away with the train. Plato and Mungojerrie were still too young.

"We need more toms", Munkustrap grumbled. "And we need them quick."

"You still got us Munk", Bombalurina said.

"I know but we need you queens to protect the yard should Macavity come here."

They were quiet and Asparagus debated on if he should suggest the Strays or not.

"Wot we need is tha Strays", came the voice of Mungojerrie.

"What", Tugger yelled. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No Tuggah Oi haven'. They got three toms and two magic cats an' their queens can foight loike any othah tom."

"He's right", Jelly said. "We need the Strays."

"Have you forgotten that they aren't our ally anymore", Tugger said.

"And whose fault is that", Asparagus snapped.

"Shut up vegetable."

Asparagus was about to jump at him but Munkustrap caught his arm.

"We can't run to them", he said. "Not while Alonzo is still this mad."

"How do you know he's still mad", Demeter asked. Munkustrap was now allowed in their den again after apologizing the day after their fight.

"If I remember him correctly he could stay worked up for days."

Asparagus grinned. That's what he'd thought too.

"Then what will we do", Cassandra asked.

* * *

"Oh for the love of", Alonzo grumbled as Quaxo told him what they'd seen in the mirror. "They're too damn stubborn."

"Couldn't agree with you more", Admetus grinned.

"So", Exotica asked.

"Mistofelees", Alonzo said and his kitten looked up at him.

"Yeah _Alonzo_" he grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember when you pulled those kittens out of a hat?"

Everyone laughed. A queen and her seven kittens had walked by and they'd been allowed to play around the yard and disappeared. Without the mother knowing it Misto had pulled them out of an old hat he'd found in one of the car trunks.

"Yes", he said.

"Do you think you could do that again? But this time with Teazer?"

"Maybe but-"

"Good then you'll come with me. The rest of you lot…" A grin spread across his face.

"Oh no", they all said.

"Hey this is nothing bad", he said and laughed. "I was just going to say that you lot will accompany us. Colossus and one of his pollicle friends asked me if they could hang around here tonight. So if ugly Maccy comes here they'll handle him."

"You want to surprise them with our changes don't you", Admetus grinned.

"Oh yeah. Seeing how Cassie-girl stared at Ori and Mil when she saw them… like the others did too… I think it would be hilarious to see their faces."

"I don't", Exotica said. "If I go there I'll fly at Tugger."

"We too", the twins spoke.

"You'll get there much faster just the two of you", Quaxo pointed out.

"Okay, okay", Alonzo grinned. "Always destroy my fun."

* * *

Asparagus was watching their protector pace back and forth. He had his back to the gate and was sitting on top of a trashcan. Everyone was looking at Munkustrap.

"How about ask another tribe", Jelly asked.

"We can't-" Munk began but was cut off by Jelly.

"That is not the Strays."

"Oh and here we came to lend a helping paw", Asparagus heard someone whisper in his ear and in the next second a paw cowered his mouth and he was pulled into the darkness. He struggled to get loose and when he did he saw Misto and Alonzo.

"Misto? Lonz? What are you doing here", he asked.

"We know Teazer's been kidnapped", Alonzo said darkly.

"How", Asparagus saw their grins. "Wait I don't think I want to know."

"Aw it's as if he doesn't trust us or something", Alonzo told Misto who smiled shyly.

"Hey", they heard Plato say. "Where did Asparagus go?"

"Asp", Munkustrap called.

"Asparagus", Jelly called worried for her grown son's wellbeing.

"Asp", came some more cries.

Alonzo looked at him and grinned. "Someone's popular."

"Oh do shut up Stray."

"Whatever you say Jellicle."

"Asparagus", Munkustrap called.

"I'm here", Asparagus looked up from behind the trashcan and the tribe heaved a sigh of relief.

"What were you doing?" Munkustrap asked.

"I thought I heard some noise and went to check it out."

"And what did you find?"

"Eh…" he looked at Alonzo who rolled his eyes. "Help?"

"What?"

"Geez Asp", Alonzo spoke loud enough for the others to hear him. "Don't sound so uncertain."

"Alonzo", Bombalurina exclaimed and the white and black tom appeared beside Asparagus. He grinned.

"Hello", he said and threw a look at Misto who was walking around an old barrel.

"What the hell are you doing here", Tugger growled.

"We got a delivery to make… again." Alonzo said tiredly and saw Misto help a very confused Rumpleteazer out of the barrel.

"What", Hugo got worried.

"No, no don't fret", Alonzo held up his paws. "Hey Mio bring her over."

Misto came out shyly holding Rumpleteazer's paw as she looked around in amazement.

"Teazah", her father and brother yelled and the three of them ran to each other.

"Good job Mio", Alonzo grinned and gave him a pat on the back. "Well if that's all… see ya Jellicles." They turned to walk away.

"'old it", Hugo yelled and they froze. "Thank you."

Alonzo turned around and smiled softly. Misto was red in his face and mumbled something.

"Mio says", Alonzo grinned. "'It was nothing.'"

"There mus' be a way we can thank y'all", Hugo continued.

"Now, now why would you do that", Alonzo asked darkly. "We are protecting the _evil_ magical cats after all."

"Yeah bu' tha' is no excuse for-"

"Save it Hugo", Alonzo grumbled. "We don't want to hear it."

Misto was confused on why Alonzo was so mad but then he saw how Tugger, Victoria and Cassandra were glaring at him in disgust.

"Alonzo", Jenny told her adoptive son.

"Mother… If I'm still allowed to call you that", Alonzo said. "We better leave now before we get insulted… again."

"No one would insult you", Munkustrap said.

"Yeah you better run you cowardly Strays", Tugger snapped.

Alonzo looked at Munkustrap. "You were saying?"

"What are you doing here anyway", Victoria said. "I bet it was you who kidnapped Teazer all along."

"Why you little", Alonzo began but Misto put a paw on his back.

"Zo", he mumbled. "Let's just go."

"Yeah", Cassandra called. "You Strays always put your noses where they shouldn't be! Go wrestle a pollicle or something! Being as dirty as you are you belong with them! Especially those kittens!"

"Okay", Alonzo said and walked forward. "That. Is. It!"

"Alonzo", Munkustrap said and walked in front of Tugger and the other two. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid… Stupid! STUPID! Okay now I've really had it! We were prepared to become your ally again after I calmed down. But no, no, no you really don't want any friends do ya Munkustrap? We are sick and tired of being looked down upon! That's the reason we left and I can see that nothing's changed! If I ever hear one of your fucking remarks ever again I swear that we will come here… all of us and really show what the Strays are capable of! We will start a war!"

"Zo no", Misto yelled in horror.

"Mio they-"

"Are just stupid and cruel!"

"That's why I want to beat the crap out of them or insult them..."

"Come on Zo if you do that we'll be just like them."

"A fate worse than death", Alonzo said and looked back at Munkustrap. "And we're the evil ones?"

With that they left.

* * *

"Everlasting cat", Deuteronomy mumbled from his place as Jenny and Jelly told him about the situation. "Now there is a rift that shouldn't be there."

"We know… but how can we fix it?" Jelly asked.

"I don't know. It seems that Alonzo and his tribe still has some contact with our tribe."

"But ", Jenny said. "How?"

"Asparagus", Jelly exclaimed. "He was missing today and seemed very happy when he got back. Not to mention that he heard Alonzo and… what's the kitten's name?"

"Mio", Jenny said. "At least I think so."

"Alonzo snuck up on us and left Plato remember. No one heard him. Not even Edan or Safir heard him and they heard anything."

"Then how did Asparagus… oh…"

"He knew they were there", Deuteronomy said and chuckled. "Or they snuck up on him and told him they were. It seems that at least one Jellicle has created a bridge over the big crack in the tribe."

"A very fragile one", Jenny pointed out.

"Yes and my son and the two queens didn't make it any more stable."

"What are we going to do sir?"

"I don't know as I told you before. But I think that Alonzo and his tribe will give us the answer sooner or later."____________

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

To say that Alonzo was mad was an understatement, this time he was completely livid. He'd left Misto at the yard and then went on a rampage through their territory. Well rampage wasn't the right word. He'd taken his anger and frustration out on a tree. The few humans that saw him thought he was crazy or had rabies or something. He just had to get rid of the steam before he did anything he would regret. He didn't notice the menacing shadow until he was tackled to the ground. He looked up in time to see claws come down on his face. He pushed his attacker off only to be grabbed from behind. He struggled to get loose but the two attackers holding him were stronger than he was.

"Well, well, well what do we have here", Macavity grinned. "A Stray not on his guard."

"Go to hell McDonalds."

"How rude we can be. Tell me Zo is there a reason you're attacking a tree?"

"Yes I was practicing for what is coming for your face!" Alonzo spat at him and Macavity just grinned.

"My dear, dear boy-"

"Oh shut up."

"Didn't your parents tell you to be quiet when other cats are talking?"

"Yes, I just never listened." Alonzo smirked. "And to be honest you're not a cat. You're a monster."

He felt the henchcats' grips tighten on his arm.

"Hey I'm not a stuffed toy", Alonzo barked at them. "So stop hugging me!"

"Why you little…"

"Shut up", Macavity told his henchcat. "Alonzo I see so much fury in your soul. You would do well on my staff."

"Oh shut up you overgrown, moth eaten rya."

"What the hell is a rya?"

"Some kind of rug", Alonzo shrugged. "My father told me about it. Some people on the train were talking about them…"

"Did he just call the boss a rug", the same henchcat spoke again.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up", Macavity hissed at the cat. "Now Alonzo if you can stop insulting me for-"

"Why", Alonzo grinned. "And destroy my fun? No thank you. Nothing an old fur hat can say will interest me."

"Again with the insults", Macavity shook his head. "I want to propose to you-"

"Sorry I don't want to marry a mad rug."

The henchcats couldn't help but snigger but a glare from their boss silenced them.

"As I was saying", Macavity went on. "I want to propose to you that-"

"I already told you bonehead", Alonzo grinned. "I don't want to marry you." That earned him a kick in his stomach.

"Shut up and listen Stray", Macavity spat.

"Oh it's so easy to do when you're being kicked", Alonzo gasped.

"Shut up. If you and your tribe help me get rid of the Jellicles I will let you take as much territory you want in this part of town and I won't attack you or hurt your tribe."

"Considering how much I would love to help you beat Tugger to a pulp my answer is no you levitating psychopath."

"Again with the insults!"

"Suits you too."

"Shut up. Listen Alonzo if you don't help me I will attack you and your pathetic excuse for a tribe."

"Threats doesn't work muff."

"Again with the insults!"

"Are you a broken record or something?"

"Why-"

"Because as hilarious as you repeating yourself is it's getting annoying."

"And you are getting on my last nerve!"

"Too bad… I'm just getting started ouf!"

Macavity hit him in the gut and proceeded to claw, kick, bite and hit him for a good five minutes. Alonzo slumped to the ground and lied there unmoving.

"Leave it", Macavity told his henchcats. Then he bent down to Alonzo's face. "I gave you a choice _Stray_ all this could've been avoided." Then they left and Alonzo's world turned black.

* * *

"Where is he", Exotica mumbled as she paced back and forth.

"Don't worry Ex", Admetus said. "When Zo's that mad he stays worked up for hours. He'll be back soon."

"Ad", Tantomile said.

"What is it love?"

"I have a bad feeling…"

Coricopat shot up from his place and hurried over. When Tantomile got bad feelings it often meant something had happened. So it was no surprised to found the other Strays around them.

"What is it Mil", Exotica asked.

"I sense… something…"

"What is the sense Mil", Coricopat asked. "Is it one of death?"

"No", Tantomile shook her head. "But someone's injured… and… unconscious."

"Right", Admetus said. "Ori you come with me the rest of you stay here." He took off into the dusk.

"Where are we going", Coricopat asked.

"We're tracking down our leader."

* * *

"Oi wake up", Tugger grumbled and poked the still body with his paw. At his side were Munkustrap, Cassandra and Victoria.

"Tugger", Munk growled.

"What? He's just lying there."

"He's hurt."

"I wonder who it is", Cassandra asked. "He's so cut up and bloody that you can't tell by looking at him."

Munkustrap crept forward and gently shook the body and was rewarded by a swat that gave him a gash on his shoulder.

"Ouch", he yelped and jumped back. He tripped and fell in the bloody grass. Tugger laughed and bent down to help but fell into the bloody grass. Munkustrap rose and pulled him up and bent down to the bloody form again and gasped.

"What is it Munk", Cassandra asked.

"I-it's Alonzo!"

"Oh", Tugger said. "Then let's go."

"Tugger he's hurt we can't just leave him here!"

"Why not? This is his territory you know."

"Wrong", a voice hissed. "This is _our_ territory!"

Tugger was thrown back as was Munkustrap when they were pushed and rammed by two forms. The brothers sat up and watched as two toms stood protectively over Alonzo's body.

"Cori", Munkustrap said but the Siamese only hissed and swiped at him. "Whoa buddy calm down."

"What did you do to Zo", the grey tom beside him yelled.

"We didn't do anything", Cassandra yelled.

"Oh then why the hell are those two idiots covered in blood?!"

"Ad…" came a hoarse whisper.

"Zo", Coricopat bent down and Cassandra blushed when she took in his muscles.

"Ori…" Alonzo said weakly. "Not… them…"

"They didn't do this to you? Okay."

"What", Admetus asked confused by the last word.

"He shook his head. You could barely notice it." He bent down and heaved Alonzo into his arms. "Ad do us all a favor and get rid of this trash." He nodded towards the Jellicles.

"Hey", Tugger said.

"With pleasure", Admetus said and cracked his neck and knuckles (does cat have knuckles?). Then he barred his claws and teeth.

"Whoa, whoa calm down", Munkustrap said. "Cori, Admetus please we only came here to-"

"To what", Coricopat yelled. "Insulting us more? You may not have been the ones doing this but it was your fault that Alonzo was out here on his fucking own! Go and rot in some doghouse or even better go and play with Macavity! You seem to be just like him!"

"Now that's unfair", Munkustrap said. "I won't tolerate you to talk to us like that."

"Oh but we must tolerate your fucking brother talking bad about us", Admetus hissed. "Or that queen and princess being as stupid as a pollicle?!"

"Colossus", Alonzo mumbled.

"He's not a pollicle", Admetus grunted.

"No 'e means Oi'm 'ere", said a dark voice behind the Jellicles and they spun around and saw a Great Dan looking down at them in anger.

"Colossus", Coricopat grinned. "Can you do us the honor and help Ad chase these trespassers out?"

"'ey work for… whot's 'is face…"

"Macavity", Admetus said. "No they don't they're Jellicles."

"Oh… Oi go' nuffing agoins' Jellicles."

"It's their fault Alonzo look like this", Coricopat yelled and Colossus looked at the injured Stray leader and started to growl.

"That true?" he growled at Munkustrap.

"No!" this yelled. "We came here trying to find the Strays and found him on the ground!"

"He wouldn't be out on his own hadn't Tugger the rotten shaving brush angered him with Mrs. and Ms. Ugly over there", Admetus grumbled.

"I'm not ugly", Victoria yelled.

"Whatever you are you're not pretty", Coricopat hissed.

"Ori… Ad…" Alonzo mumbled. "No personal attacks… we don't want to act as Jellicles."

"Oi get rid of 'em Allie", Colossus said.

"An' oi'll 'elp", Admetus grinned and Colossus grinned at him.

"Run", Munkustrap yelled and the four Jellicles took off.

"Ori get Allie back to tha yar' woill ya", Admetus called over his shoulder.

* * *

"They did what", Demeter exploded when she was told what had happened.

"They…" Tugger said gasping for air. "They sent a bloody pollicle after us!"

"Technically it was a Great Dan", Asparagus said and they glared at him. "Sorry…"

"Looks like this time they won't be as forgivingly", Bombalurina said.

"They gave us forgiveness before", Cassandra said.

"And whose fault is it we lost it", Asparagus grumbled.

"I heard that", Tugger said. "Not all of us are Stray-lovers. Why don't you join them?"

"Maybe I should."

"No", Munkustrap exclaimed. "Asparagus you can't we need you!"

"All you need from me is my muscles", Asparagus grumbled.

"No that's not true… I need my second in command."

Asparagus stared at him. "You serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I can't think of anyone more suitable."

"_I could_", Jelly thought.

* * *

Exotica and Misto was taking care of Alonzo's wounds. Exotica had been horrified when Coricopat brought her mate back to them looking like someone had cut pieces out of him. She sniffed and Misto put a paw on hers.

"I'm sorry Mio", she said and dried her eyes.

"Don't be", he said softly. "I'm upset too."

"We're all upset", Quaxo said and joined them. "How is he?"

Alonzo was sleeping and they watched his chest raise and feel softly.

"He's stable but will be very sore in the morning", Exotica said.

"I-is this our fault", Misto asked.

"No", Exotica exclaimed and pulled both kittens to her. "No you can't think like that so stop doing it. It was Macavity's fault. No one else's. If we blame the shaving brush and his lot we'll be just like them."

"Everlasting cat forbid", Admetus said and joined them with the rest of the tribe.

"Oh yeah", Coricopat spat. "Who want to be like a walking shaving brush?"

"Tugger obviously", Tantomile grumbled.

"Well he's always been an idiot."

"Never was a truer word spoken Ori", Admetus grinned.

"What happened to them", Exotica asked as she sat down beside Alonzo, still with the kittens in her arms.

"Me and Colossus hunted them out of our territory", Admetus grinned. "We didn't harm them but I _might_ have uh… how do you say it…?"

"Ad", Coricopat asked and grinned. "What did you do?"

"I used my claws to pull out a pawfull of Tugger's fur… on his tail." The Strays snickered.

"That must have been a sight", Tantomile said and nuzzled his cheek.

"I don't think anyone of them Jellicles noticed… they were too busy running. Munk has lost shape… Before he could easily outrun me but now I almost ran into him."

"Maybe you're anger gave you wings", Quaxo grinned.

"Right Q", Admetus grinned. "That happened when someone throws a dice and it shows seven."

Misto took out a dice and threw.

"Well what do you know", he grinned. "Seven."

They heard a soft chuckling and Exotica looked down on her mate's now open eyes.

"He got you there Ad", Alonzo said softly.

"Shut it…" Admetus mumbled. He was relieved his leader was okay. "What happened?"

"The old rya rug attacked me…"

"Macavity", the others said in unison.

"If you know why do you insist on asking?"

"Shut up", Coricopat grinned.

"Looks like hunting Jellicles did you good Ad…"

"How come?" Admetus asked.

"You lost some weight."

The kittens and the other grownups laughed and Admetus took an old glove and threw it at Alonzo.

"Hey careful", Coricopat grinned. "Don't hurt the cripple!"

"I'm not a cripple", Alonzo grumbled. "I'm just a bit scratched."

"Enough for you staying in bed for at least three days", Exotica grinned.

"Aw Everlasting cat", Alonzo grumbled. "I feel sorry for you." Then they all laughed.

* * *

Seven months later Old Deuteronomy watched as Hugo was taken to the Heaviside layer. The relationship between the Jellicles and the Strays was even worse now. Asparagus had tried to talk to them but they had just told him to leave and not to come back. Tugger had gotten it worse. He'd run into Tantomile and had tried to flirt with her… only to be beaten up by her brother and Admetus. Munkustrap had run into Alonzo once but the Stray leader had glared at him and walked away. Old Deuteronomy sighed and looked at the assembled cats. He saw that Pouncival and Plato had become friends again. Something that always happened at the ball, quarrels were forgotten and everyone had fun together and…

"_Everlasting cat!_" he thought. "_Of course why didn't I think of it before?! Now I know how to bring us all together again._"

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers:) Reviews makes me happy. But sorry for the shortness... I promise that next will be longer **and** they are my favorite parts.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

_A year later_

Skimbleshanks stretched and started to walk down the station when he heard barking and… laughter? He looked around a corner just in time to see two small black forms dart past him followed by an angry bulldog. Skimble ran after the two black forms.

"In there lads", he yelled and pushed all of them into a luggage van.

"Did you see", chuckled one of the forms to the other. "Did you see his face?!"

"Yes Q", the other one said. He wasn't as happy. "It wasn't funny!"

"But it was Mio!"

"Uhm", Skimble said and they looked at him. "Why, pray tell, did that bulldog chase ye lads?"

"Oh Mio played with his dices and tricked the dog to give us the chicken he was eating."

"I did not Q", Mio protested. "You bit him in the leg because you wanted to see if you could outrun him! Zo told us to-"

"Wait", Skimbleshanks asked. "You're Alonzo's kittens?"

"Technically he's our guardian", Q grinned. "But yeah."

"I'm Skimbleshanks Alonzo's adoptive father."

"Grandpa", Q grinned.

"Or not…" Mio grumbled.

"Ye can call me that if ye want lads", Skimble said softly. "How is your tribe doing?"

"Oh we're just perfect", Mio said.

"What are ye names lads?"

"I'm Quaxo and he's Mistofelees", Quaxo grinned.

"I thought ye name was Mio."

"That's his nickname. Zo only calls us by our full names if he's mad at us or wants to lecture us. We go mostly by Q and Mio and if the grownies talk about the two of us we're just MQ… It's never QM have you noticed?"

"MQ rolls off the tongue better", Misto mumbled.

"It does doesn't it?"

"Why are ye on this side of town lads", Skimble asked.

"Just out hunting for the tribe", Quaxo grinned. "That reminds me, we better head back. See you grandpa."

"See ye lads."

* * *

Alonzo was listening as the kittens told them about their hunting adventure.

"I know you're brave and intelligent Q", he said. "But why did you think it funny to try to outrun a bulldog?"

"I wanted to see if I could do it and…" he trailed off and got a glassy look in his eyes.

"What is it?"

Quaxo looked around and smiled. "I don't know…" Alonzo turned to the twins, they'd reacted like Quaxo and they closed their eyes, took a breath and...

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy", they spoke in unison or more sang.

"Can it be really", Exotica asked amazed and they looked at the gate.

"Who's Old Deuteronomy", Misto asked.

"**_Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time  
He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession  
He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme  
A long while before Queen Victoria's accession_**" Alonzo sang the song they remembered from their few Jellicle balls.

"He's the Jellicle leader", Admetus clarified. "The greates cat in the world!"

"I'm nothing special really", a friendly voice said and the Strays saw the old cat. "Well met my dears."

The grownups smiled and hurried over to great him.

"Welcome", Alonzo said and held out his paw in greeting and Old Deuteronomy took it. "What owe us the pleasure to have such legendary cat in our home?"

"My dear boy", Old Deuteronomy chuckled. "Look at you! You look so fit and strong. You all do and oh who's this?" He looked at the two kittens.

"I'm Quaxo sir and that's Mistofelees. He's a bit shy so he probably won't say a word."

"Q", Exotica said. "Be nice."

"I am nice it's the truth Mio is shy."

Old Deuteronomy laughed. "So these are the kittens that are under your care Alonzo?"

"Yes sir", Alonzo said and put an arm around each kitten. "These are my magical kittens."

"Magical you say? You can't give me an example can you?"

"I'm not magical", Alonzo grinned. "Come on Mio show him that card trick you showed us yesterday." Out of nowhere Misto got out a deck of cards.

"Pick a card sir", he said quietly. Old Deuteronomy took a card that turned out to be ace of spades. "Now without showing me, put it back in the deck."

Old Deuteronomy smiled and did has he was told. Misto looked around and saw an old car door. He threw the deck at the window and ace of spades stuck on it while the rest fell off.

"Is that you're card sir?" he asked.

"Yes", Old Deuteronomy said.

"Try to take it…"

Old Deuteronomy walked over and tried to take the card but he couldn't. Somehow it had stuck inside the glass. He laughed and clapped his paws.

"Very good, very good", he laughed. "What more can they do?"

The kittens explained eagerly and Alonzo found it weird that Old Deuteronomy didn't mention once that they could be evil. Something Admetus also noticed.

"Excuse me sir", he said.

"Yes Admetus what is it?"

"How come you are so nice to them? You've told everyone magical cats are evil."

"I never said such a thing. I said sorcerer cats are evil."

"Good then that these two are conjurers", Alonzo grinned. "But why are you here sir?"

"Why to show the Strays my gratitude for everything you've done for us."

"How", Exotica asked.

"By inviting you to the Jellicle ball of course."

The Strays gaped.

"Y-you want us to come to the ball", Admetus asked. "Us? The dirty Strays?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

They didn't answer.

"I take that as a yes and will be happy to see you there." He rose and started to walk away.

"Uh sir wait", Alonzo called.

"Yes my boy?" Old Deuteronomy turned to look at him.

"Who're the nominees this year?"

"Jennyanydots, Gus the theater cat, Skimbleshanks, Bustopher Jones and Rum Tum Tugger."

A sly smile crept onto Alonzo's face. "We'll be there."

* * *

"We'll be there", Exotica yelled a little later. "Alonzo have you lost your mind?!"

"Nope it's still intact", Alonzo smirked.

"We can't go there!" Coricopat yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because… because… we just can't! What good would it do?"

"Revenge", Alonzo grinned.

"Huh", six voices said.

"Listen here's what will do." He explained his plan and when he was done everyone was grinning.

"This", Tantomile said. "Will be fun!"

* * *

"You did what", Munkustrap yelled at his father. "Father are you insane?!"

"I hope not", Old Deuteronomy grinned. "Munkustrap we've never thanked them for what they've done-"

"Why should we be grateful? Father they hunt us out with the help of a dog! They kicked us out whenever we tried to talk to them! Admetus and Coricopat attacked Tugger when Tantomile was flirting with him! They even kicked out Asparagus!"

"And what about saving Pouncival and Tumblebrutus?"

"Safir died because of it."

"Now, now that's a little harsh."

"It's the truth."

"And what about Rumpleteazer?"

"I'm still sure they kidnapped her."

"Hugo and Mungojerrie said it was Macavity."

"With those magical kittens it could've been an illusion."

"And what about Demeter?"

Munkustrap bit his lip.

"See my son, we have a lot to thank them for."

"Father can't we do it another way?"

"No they're coming to the ball tomorrow. You better tell the others."

* * *

"You can't be serious", Tugger yelled as Munkustrap told the tribe about their leader's decision. "Why did he invite the Strays?!"

"Because he thinks we have to thank them for-"

"For what attacking us", Cassandra spat.

"'hey save' Teazah", Mungojerrie said.

"How do you know it wasn't them that kidnapped them all along", Tugger growled.

"I' wasn'", Teazer yelled. "I' was Macavity an' 'is 'enchcats!"

"And Alonzo brought Plato back", Skimble said.

"And the magical cat saved me, Safir and Tumble", Pouncival said.

"And then they got Safir killed", Tugger spat and was knocked to the ground by Asparagus.

"It wasn't their fault!" he yelled. "I think that Deuteronomy wants to fix the relationship between our two tribes."

"What's there to fix?" Victoria asked.

"A lot", Jenny said. "Don't pout now dear I'm sure it will be fun."

* * *

"Do we have everything", Alonzo asked and looked out from a car.

"Everything's set and we're ready to go Zo", Coricopat grinned.

"This will be a ball they'll never forget."

* * *

The next night the Strays got to the yard when it was dark. They could hear singing and hid behind some junk and looked out. They saw the Jellicles dance and sing.

"Jellicle song for Jellicle cats", they sang.

"Mio", Alonzo grinned. "Now…" Misto grinned and rubbed his paws together.

As they sang and danced Asparagus caught sight of something, it was a fox looking at them in confusion.

"There's a fox over there", Asparagus sang and everyone went quiet. "With a look of surprise as much as to say: 'well how about that?'"

Munkustrap hurried up to him.

"Do I actually see with my own very eyes", he sang. "A fox that's not heard of a Jellicle cat."

"What's a Jellicle cat", the fox asked.

"What's a Jellicle cat", Munkustrap spat.

"What's a Jellicle cat", the others joined in. "What's a Jellicle cat?"

The Strays watched as the Jellicles stood beside each other and started to talk about a cat's names.

"**_The naming of cats is a difficult matter,  
It isn't just one of your holiday games  
You may think that I'm as mad as a hatter  
When I tell you a cat must have three different names  
First of all, there's the name that the family use daily  
Such as Peter, Augustus, Hugo, or James  
Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey -  
All of them sensible, everyday names_**

**_There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter  
Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames  
Such as Plato, Vulcano, Electra, Demeter -  
But all of them sensible, everyday names_**

**_But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular  
A name that's peculiar, and more dignified  
Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular  
Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?_**

**_Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum  
Such as Munkustrap, Edan or Deuteronomy  
Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum -  
Names that never belong to more than one cat_**

**_But above and beyond there's still one name left over  
And that is the name that you never will guess;  
The name that no human research can discover  
But the cat himself knows, and will never confess_**

**_When you notice a cat in profound meditation  
The reason, I tell you , is always the same  
His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation  
Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name  
His ineffable, effable, effanineffable  
Deep and inscrutable singular name  
Name, name, name, name, name, name"_**

The fox took off and the Strays grinned and as one Admetus, Coricopat and Alonzo turned over some trash and the Jellicles fled. Thinking it was Macavity or some dog. Alonzo looked at Quaxo and nodded. The soon-to-be-tom ran out in the clearing and started to sing:

"**_Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one come all. The Jellicle moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball. Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball_**." As he sang the Jellicles came out from their hiding places.

"Who're you", Etcetera asked. "You're not a Jellicle!"

"Yeah", Jemima said. "Get out!"

"How rude", Alonzo said and the Strays came out from their hiding. "And here we were invited."

Munkustrap grumbled something as the Strays joined them. Alonzo put an arm around Quaxo and grinned. "Hi there Munk."

Munkustrap ignored him and turned to the tribe.

"Jellicle cats has a feast each a year", he began. "At the Jellicle ball where we all rejoice. And the Jellicle leader will soon appear and think what is made for the Jellicle choice. When Old Deuteronomy just before dawn, through a silence you think you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life. For waiting up there is the Heaviside layer. Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see. And Jellicles asks because Jellicles dare. Who will it be?"

"Who will it be?" everyone asked.

"Who will what be", Misto mumbled to Alonzo.

"Jellicle choice", Alonzo mumbled back and then he saw Munkustrap come towards him.

"Well met Stray leader", he said and reached out his paw to great Alonzo.

"Well met Jellicle protector", Alonzo said and pulled Munkustrap into a hug. "Bet you are soooooo glad to see us."

"As glad as you are to see us."

"Don't be so moody Munk. Now who's the first nominee?"

Munkustrap scrunched up his face and turned away from them. The Strays sat down on top of the old oven or around it. Quaxo stood where he'd been before.

"**_I have a Gumbie cat in mind_**", Munkustrap began and cast a look at the Stray beside him and Quaxo hurried over to the other Strays.

"Good job", Exotica congratulated.

"Prey tell why we aren't doing anything", Misto asked as they watched the cats step looking like cockroaches.

"We agreed to not do anything towards our parents", Admetus mumbled. "Hello Uncle Skimble!"

"Well hello there lads and lasses", Skimble grinned and walked up to them.

"Father", Alonzo said and jumped down and hugged him. "How are you? Thanks for saving MQ."

"It was nothing lad and I'm fine. You look healthy as well you all do. My, my Exotica dear you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Skimble", she said and laughed. "Say who's nominated after Jenny?"

"I think that would be Tugger… What?" He looked as sly grins appeared on the Strays faces.

"Oh nothing father", Alonzo said and looked too innocent.

"Grandpa", Quaxo asked and Skimble smiled happily. "Can you show me around the yard?"

"Well of course lad. Follow me and Alonzo…"

"Yes?" Alonzo still looked too innocent.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Father you're hurting my feelings", Alonzo said and put a paw over his heart in mock horror. When Skimble and Quaxo left the Strays moved to the other side of the yard.

"Ready Zo", Coricopat grinned.

"You can bet I am", Alonzo grinned and darted out into the dark. "See ya in a little while."

* * *

When Jenny's song was over Tugger interrupted them with his song. The Strays scrunched up their noses in disgust when they saw him. Tugger meowed and tried to look sexy but Exotica and Tantomile only rolled their eyes.

"**_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_**", sang the Jellicles.

"**_If__ you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse_**", Tugger sang.  
**_If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat_**  
**_If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house_**  
**_If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_**  
**_If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse_**" Quaxo sat on TSE 1 and Tugger kicked a football at him and Quaxo dodged it and then looked really angry.

"_I'll teach him_", he thought.

"Disgusting", Admetus said as Tugger flirted with Jemima.

"Yeah look how he treats those kittens", Coricopat growled.

"**_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_**" sang the Jellicles again.

**_Tugger: And there isn't any need for me to shout it_**

**_Jellicles: For he will do as he do do_**

**_Tugger: And there's no doing anything about it_**

**_Quaxo: The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible boar_**

The Strays started laughing loudly and Tugger glared at them but continued. Quaxo walked over to his tribe and noticed that his grandparents were looking at him with big eyes. He only smiled innocently.

**_Tugger: When you let me in, then I want to go out_**  
**_I'm always on the wrong side of every door_**  
**_And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about_**  
**_I like to lie in the bureau drawer_**  
**_And I make such a fuss if I can't get out_**

**_Jellicles: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_**

**_Tugger: And there isn't any need for you to doubt it_**

**_Jellicles: For he will do as he do do_**

**_Tugger: And there's no doing anything about it_**

**_Bombalurina: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast_**

**_Tugger: My disobliging ways are a matter of habit_**  
**_If you offer me fish then I always want a feast_**  
**_When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit_**  
**_If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer_**  
**_For I only like what I find for myself… No_**  
**_So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears_**  
**_If you put it away on the larder shelf_**

Alonzo hissed when he saw how Tugger treated his sister but then he went back to preparing himself and then the Strays shouted:  
**_The Rum Tum Tugger is awful annoying_**  
**_The Rum Tum Tugger_**

That was Alonzo's cue and he jumped out from hiding and everyone stared. All they saw was a black tom looking like Tugger, he was as tall as him, not as thin but more muscular and his mane was made of the strands of a shaving brush. When Alonzo jumped out he sang:  
**_Is chased by another_**  
**_But I'll let you catch me in the middle of the clearing_**  
**_For there's nothing I enjoy like a puddle of mud_**" By now most of the tom cats were laughing as Alonzo walked around imitating Tugger and the Strays sang again:

**_The Rum Tum Tugger is a dirty old cat_**  
**_The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a another_**  
**_The Rum Tum Tugger is so full of shit_**

**_Alonzo: And there isn't any need for me to shout it_**

**_Strays: For he will do as he do do_**

**_Alonzo: And there's no doing anything about It_**" With a grin and a last imitating of Tugger's hip movements Alonzo darted into the dark again and Tugger took up his song again. Mostly the Jellicle queens were singing now the toms were still laughing… well not Munkustrap.

**_Jellicles: The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing_**  
**_The Rum Tum Tugger_**

**_Tugger: Doesn't care for a cuddle_**  
**_But I'll leap upon your lap in the middle of your sewing_**  
**_For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle_**

**_Jellicles: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_**  
**_The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle_**  
**_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_**

**Tugger: And there isn't any need for me to spout it**

**_Jellicles: For he will do as he do do_**

**_Tugger: And there's no doing anything about - t it!_**

* * *

TBC Here's the first part enjoy and reviews are welcomed:) Songs owned by Elliot and Lloyd Webber


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

When Tugger's song was done he started to dance wildly and while the oldest cats ran to tell him to stop it, Asparagus stopped by the Strays just in time to see Alonzo get rid of the fake mane. With a wave of his paw Misto got rid of all the sooth covering his guardian. Asparagus laughed and looked at them grinning wildly.

"Nice job Lonz", he said. "Tugger's head was starting to get too big for him."

"Hopefully I punctured it", Alonzo grinned back and started to take of the belt and collar.

"Yeah", Asparagus laughed and saw Tugger doing some not too well liked movements and Jenny, Jelly and Skimble were lecturing him. "I gotta go and help them put an end to this."

"Good luck with that!"

Asparagus tried to stop Tugger with the others but he didn't care. But suddenly the music he was dancing to stopped and he pointed at a shaggy looking queen who stumbled towards the Jellicles. He cursed and stomped away. Quaxo ran up to her but Munkustrap pulled him away roughly and Quaxo hurried back to the Strays.

"Who's that Zo", he asked and Alonzo looked up at the queen.

"Well I'll be…" he began. "That's Grizabella!"

The other grown Strays stared.

"Bloody hell", Coricopat said. "It is!"

"Look at her fur", Exotica exclaimed. "What happened to her?"

"Who is she", Misto asked and his brow furrowed when he saw how the Jellicles treated her. "And why are they so mean to her?"

"Grizabella left the Jellicles when we were really small", Admetus explained. "She wanted to live a life in glamour and fame."

"Looks like it didn't turn out too well", Tantomile said and shook her head. "Poor fool."

Alonzo growled when he saw Pouncival scratch her and then look happily at the gleeful Tumblebrutus and Plato.

"You don't treat others like that", Alonzo spat.

"There's nothing we can do", Exotica sighed.

"Hey Zo..." Coricopat grinned.

"Hm?" Alonzo turned to him.

"Isn't she the mother of Tugger and Munkustrap?"

"Yeah so?"

"Wouldn't it be great to have her in our tribe? I mean it would make them really mad!"

"Ori", Alonzo said. "She's unhappy and I won't invite her to join us for that reason."

"Shame on you", MQ told the Siamese.

"I was just joking", Coricopat said and held up his paws in defence.

Then Grizabella started singing:

"**_Remark the cat who hesitates toward you  
In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin  
You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand  
And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin_**"

Alonzo sighed when he saw his father and Jelly pull the kittens away from Grizabella and how Cassandra taunted her.

"We should do something", Misto said and looked sad. "It's not fair on her."

"We're not Jellicles", Exotica pointed out.

"Neither is she", Alonzo said. "But she'll soon be a Stray."

With that he walked towards her as Demeter started to sing:  
**_She haunted many a low resort  
Near the grimy road of Tottenham Court  
She flitted about the No Man's Land  
From "The Rising Sun" to "The Friend at Hand"  
And the postman sighed as he scratched his head  
"You'd really had thought she ought to be dead"  
And who would ever suppose that – _**here Grizabella bent down in shame**_  
Was Grizabella, the glamour cat_** – she looked up as she noticed that someone stood before her. It was Alonzo. He smiled and reached out his paw and touched hers. Then he put his arm around her and gave a comforting smile.  
**_  
Grizabella, the glamour cat, Grizabella, the glamour cat  
And who would ever suppose that  
Was Grizabella, the glamour cat_**

Alonzo glared at the Jellicles, even his sisters and parents as he led her over to the Strays who all reached out to great her.

"But…" she said confused. "Why?"

"You've never done anything towards us Grizabella", Alonzo said. "The way the Jellicles treats you are not the way of true cats."

"Alonzo", Jennyanydots hissed at him. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her.

"All you want is to be accepted", Exotica said and took Grizabella's paws. "We do that."

Admetus, Coricopat and Tantomile touched her paws too and Misto and Quaxo looked at her and tilted their heads and looked really cute.

"Grizabella", Alonso said ignoring the angry Jellicles' hissing and murmurs behind him. "As Stray leader I can give you permission to become one of the Strays-"

"What", Munkustrap yelled.

"-if you want to."

Grizabella looked at the smiling cats before her and nodded and tears started to fall from her eyes. Quaxo and Misto hugged her and led her over to where they had been sitting before during Tugger's song.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap yelled and the Stray leader turned to face the angry Jellicles.

"What", he asked calmly.

"Get that…. _thing_ out of here!" Coricopat, Admetus, Exotica and Tantomile ran up to Alonzo's sides and hissed at the Jellicle protector and he and the Jellicles backed away.

"Old Deuteronomy invited the Strays and Grizabella is one of us now", Alonzo said crossing his arms over his chest. "So she'll be staying."

"But… but…" Demeter stuttered out in anger. "Alonzo she's-"

"A Stray now."

"Fine", Munkustrap grumbled. "You can have _it_!"

Alonzo hissed at him.

* * *

Then music came on again and Tumblebrutus ran to meet with a big black cat wearing spats. The Strays all hissed at him.

"What's wrong", Grizabella asked and looked up at them in confusion. She'd been chatting with Quaxo and Misto..

"The grownies doesn't like that big, fat, ignorant cat", Quaxo grinned.

"Why?"

"Something about being dirty strays", Misto said.

"Ad", Alonzo growled.

"Yeah Zo", Admetus growled back as he walked up to his leader's side.

"Are you set?"

"I will be in a few seconds." None of them had taken their eyes of the fat cat.

"Good… You more you make him mad the happier I'll get."

"While you're at it", Exotica hissed. "Make the other Jellicles laugh."

"My pleasure", Admetus said and slunk away into the dark.

"Where is he going", Grizabella asked.

"You'll see", Alonzo said and sat down beside her. "Just watch and enjoy the show."

"Excuse me", Demeter said. "But you can't sit here."

"Oh", Tantomile said.

"Yes you see we've planned for-"

"Oh", Alonzo said. "Okay… Do you have anything planned for the tire?"

"No why-"

"Good." The Strays hurried over to the tire, Alonzo and Coricopat protecting Grizabella. Alonzo noticed that Munkustrap and the other toms did their best to shield them from Bustopher Jones' view.

**_Jenny_**: **_Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones  
Bombalurina: In fact, he's remarkably fat  
Jelly: He doesn't haunt pubs_**

**_Jenny: He has eight or nine clubs  
JJB: For he's the St. James's Street cat!_** – Bustopher waved at the three of them and they waved back shyly. While all the Jellicle toms and tom kittens were flocking around him and the queens and princesses sat at the side. The Strays just rolled their eyes and looked nonchalantly at anything but the St. James' Street cat.**_  
Jenny: He's the cat we all greet as he walks down the street - "_**Or not", Coricopat mumbled and the Strays chuckled.**_  
In his coat is fastidious black  
Bombalurina: No common - place mousers have such well cut trousers  
Jelly: Or such an impeccable black  
Jenny: In the whole of St. James the smartest of names is  
The name of this Brummell of cats  
JJB: And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to  
By Bustopher Jones in white spats_** – Munkustrap saluted Bustopher and was shooed away. Tumblebrutus pulled his tail so he would notice that Skimble had fetched a top hat for him to sit on.

**_Toms: In the whole of St. James the smartest of names is  
The name of this Brummell of cats  
And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to  
By Bustopher Jones in white spats_** – As Bustopher walked towards the hat he saw the Strays and all of grownups, except from Grizabella, made mock bows to him. He scrunched up his face in disgust before sitting down on the hat… after Skimble used his tail to clean it of course.  
**_Bustopher Jones: _**

**_My visits are occasional to the senior educational  
And it is against the rules  
For any one cat to belong both to that  
And the joint superior schools – _**Coricopat got some chuckles from the queens when he started to mime to what Bustopher was saying.**_  
_****_In the season of venison I give my ben'son_**  
**_To the Pothunter's succulent bones_**  
**_And just before noon's not a moment too soon_**  
**_To drop in for a drink at the Drones_**  
**_When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry_**- "I never seen him in a hurry for any other reason", Exotica grumbled.**_  
At the Siamese or at the Glutton  
If I look full of gloom then I've lunched at the Tomb  
On cabbage, rice pudding and mutton_** - "Did he just say that he eat garbage", Misto asked and the Strays chuckled. "And he called you dirty!"

**_Jellicles: In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is _**  
**_The name of this Brummell of cats _**  
**_And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to_** - "Or not", Tantomile, Alonzo, Exotica and Coricopat said in unison.**_  
By Bustopher Jones in white, Bustopher Jones in white  
Bustopher Jones in white spats_** – When Bustopher almost fell backwards the Strays laughed loudly and got a dirty look from Munkustrap. Alonzo just grinned at him and saluted him happily. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and turned back to Bustopher. That was when Admetus entered the clearing. The Strays roared with laughter and the queens couldn't keep from chuckling. Admetus was wearing a costume made out of an old, black rubber ball. His head and paws were sticking out… just barley and it was very hard for him to walk. But still… he looked an awful lot like Bustopher when he moved. Skimble saw him and sniggered under his breath. Bustopher ignored him but Admetus walked after him and imitated everything he was doing. Jenny did her best not to laugh too as she sang:  
**_So much in this way passes Bustopher's day_**  
**_At one club or another he's found_**  
**_It can be no surprise that under our eyes_**  
**_He has grown unmistakably round_******– When Bustopher spun around he collided with Admetus and pushed him backwards. Admetus bounced on the ground and pushed Bustopher back and Jenny started to laugh but managed to collect herself so they could hear her say:  
**_He's a twenty - five pounder_**

**_Bustopher: Or I am a bounder_** - He used his spoon to hit on Admetus' costume to make him go away.**_  
Jenny: And he's putting on weight every day – _**Admetus tried to make himself look even bigger and made a very comical face so the queens sniggered again. Bustopher ignored him and the Strays leaned on each other for support, laughing so much tears went down their cheeks.**_  
Bustopher: But I'm so well preserved because I've observed  
All my life a routine, and I'd say  
I am still in my prime, I shall last out my time_** – Coricopat had run up to the line the toms had formed and when Bustopher went past him with a look of disgust he made a face of mock sorrow and went back to the Strays with his head hanging low. Alonzo patted him on the back with a look of mock sadness for his friend.

**_Jenny: That's the word from the stoutest of cats  
Jellicles: It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall  
While Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white  
Bustopher Jones wears white spats _**

**_Bustopher: Toodlepimp!_**

* * *

Then it started to flash lights and thunder and lightning was heard all around them. There were also sirens from human police cars. Bustopher Jones ran away very fast.

"I never thought that fat git could be so fast", Alonzo said and raised an eyebrow.

"What's happening", Tantomile asked and grabbed her brother's arm.

"I don't know", Admetus said. "Can any of you help me out of this thing?"

Alonzo jumped down from the tire and helped him out. "Splendid work Ad."

"Thank you Zo."

"Macavity", Demeter called and everyone started to leave the clearing.

"MQ help Griz", Alonzo said and watched his tribe hide. He then ran forward towards Munkustrap. The Jellicle protector made a gesture that told Alonzo to go hide. Alonzo shrugged and did what he was told and notice that Munkustrap hid too.

* * *

From his hiding place Alonzo saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer perform their number.

"Those two again", Jelly sighed from beside him and Alonzo jumped. "Sorry my dear."

"It's okay Jelly", Alonzo answered.

"It wasn't very nice of you."

"Excuse me?"

"It wasn't nice of your tribe to make fun out of poor Bustopher."

"Poor Bustopher my ass Jelly. He just got what he deserved. He was never any nice to us and we were kittens."

"Maybe", Jenny said and joined them. "But an eye for an eye? Is it really necessary?"

"Yes." He looked in amazement at the acrobatics the two calico twins performed. "They've gotten better."

"Tsk", Jenny said. "They only use it to thieve."

"Always something mother. If they wanted to they could join us, we have nothing against thieves. Maybe I'll ask them to."

"You will do no such thing", Jelly said. "They are Jellicles!"

"So were we at one point." The two queens couldn't find a comeback. "Oh we better help your friend don't we?" He hurried out and took up one of the sacks and Munkustrap took the other.

**_And there's nothing at all to be done about that_** they all sang and Munkustrap and Alonzo threw away the sacks.

* * *

TBC Here's the second part enjoy and reviews are welcomed:) Songs owned by Elliot and Lloyd Webber. I can just see Admetus in that suit.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Alonzo grinned at the two thieves faces. Rumpleteazer looked worried or ashamed while Mungojerrie looked annoyed. But when he caught sight of Alonzo he grinned softly. Alonzo noticed how Quaxo and the twins moved away from the others. They had helped stopping the thieves from escaping. It looked as if the three of them were looking something and then Quaxo got the same look in his eyes, but happier and a big smile on his lips as he took a breath and said:

"Old Deuteronomy?"

He turned to the Jellicles and Munkustrap looked at him and then at the twins as he remembered that they'd been good at sensing the Jellicle leader when they lived at the yard.

**_"I believe it is old Deuteronomy", _******_they sang. Munkustrap gestured for Quaxo to move away. Quaxo did… well kinda. He rose and together with Misto they hurried into the dark to meet the old cat. The Jellicles spread out and Alonzo hurried over to Grizabella and helped her to the left part of the clearing and was joined by the rest of his tribe. They joined into the singing:_

**_All: Well of all things can it be really  
Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye  
My mind may be wondering but I confess  
I believe it is old Deuteronomy_**

All the cats were lying down, or sitting in the Strays' case, except from Munkustrap how started singing:

**_Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time  
He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession  
He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme  
A long while before Queen Victoria's accession_**

**_Tugger: Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives  
And more I am tempted to say ninety-nine  
And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives  
And the village is proud of him in his decline – _**When Tugger sang the Strays did sour faces and rolled their eyes, except for Grizabella. Her eyes were filled with tears at hearing her sons' voices.

**_Munkustrap: At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy  
When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall  
The oldest inhabitant croaks_**

Tugger and Munk: Well of all things can it be really  
Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye  
My mind may be wondering but I confess  
I believe it is old Deuteronomy

"Zo", Coricopat grumbled while the brothers sang. "I hate to admit it but that sounds pretty good…"

"I know", Alonzo made a sour face. "Damn it."

Grizabella chuckled and patted his arm. "To admit something like that for people you dislike dear shows that you have a good heart."

"Thank you Griz."

Then they saw the Jellicle leader and all Jellicles started to sing.

**_Jellicles: Well of all things can it be really  
Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye  
My mind may be wondering but I confess  
I believe it is old Deuteronomy_**

The Strays joined in and was amused to see the tuxedo cats helping Deuteronomy. But when the Jellicles got closer they hurried away to their own tribe.

**_All: Well of all things can it be really  
Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye – _**Deuteronomy looked over at the Strays and they all saluted him and he laughed happily.  
**_My mind may be wondering but I confess  
I believe it is old Deuteronomy_**

**_All: Well of all things can it be really  
Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye  
My mind may be wondering but I confess  
I believe it is old Deuteronomy - _**The Strays whistled as Old Deuteronomy got onto the tire and noticed the dirty look thrown their way by Munk and Tugger. Alonzo only grinned at them and noticed that Grizabella had hid behind him so she was out of sight. While Old Deuteronomy sang and Munkustrap talked he turned towards her.****

"What's the matter Bella?"

"I can't face him Alonzo. He must hate me for what I did."

"He is the most forgiving cat in the world Bella."

"I know… Just let me stay out of sight for a little while please?"

"Fine."

"Do you think they still do it?" Tantomile asked him.

"What?"

"The awful battle of the pekes and the pollicles, do you think they still do it?"

"They should", Exotica said.

"If they do", Alonzo grinned. "Let's have some fun yeah?"

"Oh yeah", Admetus and Coricopat grinned.

* * *

The music started and the Strays jumped.

"They're doing it", Tantomile squealed. "Hurry Ori, do your thing!"

"Oki doki", Coricopat grinned and disappeared.

"What is he-" Grizabella began.

"Don't worry Bella", Alonzo grinned and leaned back on the junk behind him with his arms behind his neck. "Just lean back and enjoy the show." Exotica cuddled up to him and Alonzo caught sight of his mother looking at them with a happy smile.

**_Munk: Of the awful battle of the pekes and the pollicles  
Together with some account of the participation of the pugs and the poms  
And the intervention of the great Rumpus Cat!!! _**

**_The pekes and the pollicles everyone knows  
Are a proud and implacable passionate foes  
It is always the same wherever one goes  
And the pugs and the poms although most people say  
That they did not like fighting yet once in a way  
Will once and again join into the fray  
And they _**

**_Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark – _**Misto and Quaxo stared as the Jellicles started barking.

**_Munk: Until you could hear them all over the park _**

**_Now on the occasion of which I shall speak  
Almost nothing had happened for nearly a week  
And that's a long time for a pol or a peke  
The big police dog was away from his beat  
I don't know the reason but most people think  
He slipped into the Wellington's Arms for a drink_**

And no one at all was about on the street  
When a peke and a pollicle happened to meet  
They did not advance or exactly retreat  
But they glared at each other and scraped their hind feet  
And they started to 

**_Teazer: Bark _**

**_Mungo: Bark _**

**_Teazer: Bark _**

**_Mungo: Bark bark _**

**_Teazer: Bark_**

**_Mungo: Bark? _**

**_Teazer: Bark… - _**Alonzo grinned when he saw that Mungo was confused and caught the calico's eyes and mouthed: "look at me". Mungo nodded.

**_Munk: Until you could hear them all over the park  
And they _**

**_Teazer: Bark_**

**_Mungo: Bark _**

**_Teazer: Bark _**

**_Mungo: Bark bark – _**Alonzo had pointed to the one that was supposed to bark and Mungo grinned happily… even though Alonzo pointed at wrong cat… on purpose.

**_Teazer: Bark _**

**_Mungo: Bark! _**

**_"Teazer: Bark… _**

**_Munk: Until you could hear them all over the park. – _**Alonzo chuckled as Munkustrap looked annoyed and Exotica and Tantomile were sniggering.

**_Munk: Now the peke although people may say what they please  
Is no British dog but Heathen Chinese  
And so all the pekes when they heard the uproar  
Some came to the window, some came to the door  
And together they started to grumble and wheeze  
In their huffery-snuffery Heathen Chinese  
But a terrible din is what pollicles like  
For your pollicle dog is a dour Yorkshire tyke _**

**_Toms: There are dogs out of every nation  
the Irish, the Welsh and the Dane:  
The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmatian,  
and even from China and Spain.  
The poodle, the pom, the Alsatian  
And the mastiff who walks on a chain – _**The Strays were laughing at the toms and Exotica motioned for Plato so he walked the wrong way. So Asparagus had to hit him on the head.

**_Munk: And to those that are frisky and follicle,  
Let my meaning be perfectly plain:_**

Toms: That my name it is simply symbolical,  
and you'd better not do it again!" - Again the Strays laughed and Alonzo noticed Asparagus slip away.

"Hey Ad", he mumbled.

"Yeah", Admetus whispered back.

"Go and check were Asp's going. I think he is doing… you know who."

"Ah and you think I would do it better?"

"Much funnier… go."

"Yes sir!" Admetus snuck away.

**_Munk: And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters  
And every dog-jack of them notable fighters  
And so they stepped out with their pipers in order  
Playing "When the Blue Bonnets Come Over The Border" – _**The Strays' grins widened when they saw Coricopat come in playing the bagpipe and cause some minor disturbance among the Jellicle "dogs". When he snuck away before he found Tugger with the bagpipe and told him a queen was at the gate and wanted to talk to him. Tugger left and told Coricopat to guard his bagpipe.

**_Munk: And the pugs and the poms held no longer aloof  
But some from the balcony some from the roof  
Joined into the din with a _**

**_Jellicles: Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark _**

**_Munk: Until you could hear them all over the park _**

**_Jellicles: Huffery snuffery huffery snuff! _**

**_Munk: Until you could hear them all over the park _**

**_Jellicles BARK BARK BARK BARK _**

**_Munk: NO!!!! _**

**_(Silence) _**

**_Munk: When these bold heroes together assembled  
The traffic all stopped  
And the Underground trembled  
And some of the people were so much afraid  
That they started to ring up the Fire Brigade!  
When suddenly up from a small basement flat  
Why who should stalk out but  
Jellicles: the Great Rumpus Cat!!!! - _**The Rumpus cat jumped in behind the Jellicles and Munkustrap looked exasperated and hurried back to pull him into place. The Strays saw at once that it was Admetus and they also noticed Asparagus sneak back to the other toms with a wide grin on his face. Munk didn't notice at all.

**_His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing – _**Munkustrap ducked just in time, he was not prepared for "Asparagus'" hit.  
**_He gave a great yawn and his jaws were amazing – _**Munk jumped back when The Rumpus cat tried to bit him. The Strays and the other Jellicles were sniggering. Even Deuteronomy did. Admetus' acting was brilliant.  
**_And when he looked out through the bars of the area – _**Admetus stretched out his foot and almost hit Munk and the later thought: "What the heck is he doing?!"**_  
You never saw anything fiercer....  
...Or hairier _**

**_And what with a glare of his eyes and his yawning - _**Munk ducked again as Admetus kicked at him and he nearly got hit at the second kick.  
**_The Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning - _**Mungo noticed that Asparagus was sitting beside him and pointed at Admetus with a confused look. "What the…" he asked.  
He looked to the sky and he gave a great leap  
**_And every last one of them scattered like sheep!  
And when the Police dog returned to his beat _**

**_There wasn't a single one left on the street! - _**_Here it's easier if you look at the part in the movie because I think it looks like as if Munkustrap doesn't know what's really going on and how Admetus as Rumpus cat acts it too hard to write._Then Tugger came out and played his part and looked really confused when he saw that Rumpus cat was already there.****

**_

* * *

_**

*Just seconds before*

"There wasn't any queen at the gate Stray", Tugger snapped at Coricopat and the Siamese grinned.

"She must have left then", he said innocently.

"Have I missed my part?"

"No, no, no it's your turn now", he pushed the bagpipe into Tugger's arms and hurried behind him and pushed him towards the clearing. "Come on!" Then he ran away to join his tribe.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jellicles: All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!!!! _**

"Asparagus what the heck was all that about", Munk yelled at Admetus.

"Why are you yelling at me", Asparagus asked and Munk's eyes went big. He looked at his second in command and then at Rumpus and then back again.

"But… you… how… who…"

They heard roars of laughter from the left side of the clearing and saw the Strays lean on each other for support. Coricopat had joined them too and they were laughing so much they had tears on their faces.

"T-that was b-brilliant", Alonzo got out between laughs.

"D-did you s-see Tugger's f-face", Coricopat asked and fell to the ground laughing.****

"**CORICOPAT**", Tugger yelled and stormed into the clearing. "**YOU DIRTY HORRIBLE FUCKING STRAY****!**"

"Tugger", Jenny scolded.

"**HE STOLE MY BAGPIPE AND RUINED MY PART**!"

A deep laughter interrupted them before anyone could say anything.

"Not more", Old Deuteronomy laughed. "Oh please not more. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen! Everlasting cat! Admetus you are brilliant as Rumpus cat!"

"Admetus?" Munkustrap asked and twirled around but Admetus had already walked over to his friends after giving the suit to Asparagus. "**ALONZO****!**"

Munk stomped towards the Strays furiously.

"Yeah", Alonzo asked and dried his tears. "What can I do for you?"

"**YOU AND YOUR TRIBE HAS TO LEAVE NOW**!"

"I don't think so."

"**I'M WARNING YOU! LEAVE NOW OR BE KICKED OUT**!"

"Munkustrap", Deuteronomy called. "Leave them alone. They didn't do anything wrong."

"But father they destroyed-"

"Now, now my son the Strays are here as my guests and I told them to try to do something to make this part funnier. I've seen it too many times."

"Father you didn't?!"

"Oh yes I did. Now apologize." Munkustrap turned back to Alonzo and the other Strays. Alonzo was the only one not laughing. But when Munk turned around he didn't see Deuteronomy wink at Alonzo.

"Sorry", Munkustrap mumbled.

"It's okay Munk", Alonzo grinned and patted his shoulder. "No harm done."

* * *

Then came thunder and lightning again and the lights went out.

"Macavity", Demeter yelled and the Jellicles went into hiding. Only Deuteronomy, Munkustrap and the Strays stayed. Deuteronomy caught Alonzo's eyes and pointed to the hiding places. Alonzo nodded and the Strays hid to. They peaked into the clearing as they heard Deuteronomy sing:

**_Jellicle Cats come out tonight  
Jellicle Cats come one, come all_**

_Deuteronomy Munk, Victoria & Jemima**: The Jellicle Moon is shining bright  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball **_

_Asparagus**: Jellicle Cats are black and white  
Jellicle Cats are rather small  
Jellicle Cats are merry-  
**Pouncival**: And bright  
**Jem & Vic**: And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul **_

_Skimble**: Jellicle Cats have cheerful faces  
**Tumble**: Jellicle Cats have bright black eyes  
**Electra**: We like to practice our airs and graces  
**Jellicles**: And wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise**_

Munk, Plato, Asp**: Jellicle Cats develop slowly  
**Tumble**: Jellicle Cats are not too big  
**Pouncival**: Jellicle Cats are roly poly  
**Skimble & Electra**: We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig**

Then the Strays jumped out and joined in with**_:_**

_Alonzo**: Jellicle cats are hard to impress  
**Tanto, Cori**: Jellicle cats like to depress  
**Ad**: Jellicle cats likes snobbyness **(I know it don't exist)**  
**MQ**: Jellicle cats are mean to kits  
**Exotica**: I'm surprised their ego fits  
**Grizabella(more solemn and careful)**: Jellicle cats never forgive  
**Strays(except Grizabella)**: Here we never want to live! **_

"Why I oughta..." Munkustrap hissed and ran at Alonzo with claws and teeth bared.

* * *

TBC Here's the third part enjoy:) Songs owned by Elliot and Lloyd Webber. Hope you enjoy it


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Munkustrap jumped at the Stray leader who just ducked and Munk flew into the trashcan behind him. The Strays blinked and then started to laugh. Even Grizabella chuckled a little and caught Deuteronomy's eyes. He looked happy to see her. When Munk's head appeared from the trashcan he had some old rag on his head. It covered his left ear and eyes and the Strays laughed even more and some of the Jellicles chuckled.

"I see you still haven't outgrown you old habits Munk", Alonzo grinned. "You're still roaming trashcans for treasures." Munk growled and climbed out.

"Shut up", he said. "Why don't you and your tribe do something good for once?"

"Like what", Alonzo grinned. "We're really good at saving Jellicles but there is no one to save for the moment. Save Jellicles is as easy as dancing."

"Then do it", Tugger yelled.

"Huh", Alonzo asked. "I thought I told you there is no one to save… well I could save the queens by getting your ugly face out of here."

"Why I-"

"Tugger", Munkustrap warned. "He's right Alonzo. This is a ball. You've been watching us perform so why don't you let us watch you?"

Alonzo looked at his tribe who grinned.

"Okay", he said. "Give us some room then."

"And destruction is no problem for us", Admetus said as he walked past Tugger and bumped into him on purpose. "We are masters in improvising."

The Jellicles walked to the sides and Alonzo's tribe stood in the middle. Grizabella had moved to the TSE 1 to watch. The Strays lined up in a rhombus with Exotica in the front with Coricopat and Tantomile beside her and Alonzo right behind her. Misto and Quaxo was between the twins and Alonzo and Admetus was in the middle.

……..**/**A**\**........

.….**/**.......**\**......

.…**/**Q.... M**\**.....

…..**\**C A..T**/**…..

……..**\**....**./**…….

……….**\**E**/**……… (Something like this but a bit wider)

Then they started to move, they did the movements the Jellicles begin with in the movie version, in the beginning at the ball. They were all bending forward and doing a sweeping movement with one of their arms and then Exotica straightened up and pointed at the sky, followed by Alonzo, Admetus and MQ. Then they did the sweeping movement again. Then they split up so they were all standing in a circle and were all facing the Jellicles surrounding them. They did a move that looked as if they were trying to pull the Jellicles towards them. _I'm trying to describe the dance in the movie… I'm not too good at it so if you wonder what the heck I mean watch that part. I've done some modifications since they are so few._ Then they started to move around looking as if they were searching for something. They joined in the middle and all of them looked at the sky and moved their heads in some kind of sweep and then bared their claws and teeth and hissed.

Then they spread out again doing some ballet-like moves before everyone ran to the side except Quaxo. He did a short solo before being joined by Alonzo and Misto. They did a little dance where Misto and Quaxo danced the same steps and Alonzo did more of a solo using his moves to tease Bombalurina. Alonzo walked across the clearing doing a strange thing with his arms and then pointed at his "sons" and they jumped and spun in the air and then Coricopat came in from behind them doing some acrobatic moves. Alonzo, Quaxo and Misto did a gesture that looked mocking and Coricopat did the same towards them before the four of them moved their hips. Coricopat then decided to flirt with Bombalurina as Exotica made cartwheels into the clearing and then joined Alonzo dancing a little with him.

As the two of them hurried to the side MQ did some pirouettes across the clearing and when they stopped Tantomile took the stage and performed the same dance Bombalurina does in the movie. She felt all the Jellicle toms stare at her in awe. She was joined by Exotica and the two of them did the same moves that Bomba and Cassandra does. Coricopat and Admetus came up from behind them and they did the dance the toms and queens did. _– **To make it easier for you to understand what I mean, watch the Jellicle ball on youtube and pretend that it's only the Strays doing them. It's kinda hard to explain.**_

As Admetus carried away Exotica and Coricopat carried away Tantomile Misto and Quaxo took the stage again and performed a small solo. In the movie that would be Quaxo and Tumblebrutus' dance. Then all the Strays joined in to do some kind of spinning move but Old Deuteronomy held up his paws to stop them. Then the Jellicle kittens joined in that dance because they thought it looked funny. So Deuteronomy had to do the same to them. The Strays and the kittens spun around him before moving off to the sides. Alonzo caught his kittens and whispered:

"If you don't want to find a mate I think you better join Bella at the side."

"What", Quaxo asked but Misto pulled him with him.

The Strays joined with their partner… well except Coricopat who joined MQ and Grizabella at the side.

"You don't have a mate dear", she asked him.

"No… not yet", he grinned. Then they looked in awe at the mating dance. They all agreed Victoria and Plato looked good together. Misto couldn't help his smile as he saw his friends cuddle and his eyes went big in awe when the joined the Jellicles in some kind of bundle in the center of the clearing. Then music came on again and everyone danced together. Even Tugger and Alonzo performed together with some other toms without killing or taunting each other. Deuteronomy grinned. This was what he'd hoped for. The Strays and the Jellicles were united and happy. No one thought about how amazing it was that all of them just knew what to do and when to do it.

* * *

When the dance was over Grizabella applauded as did Deuteronomy. Alonzo grinned and hurried over to her as the others all talked happily with the cat standing closest to them.

"Come Bella", Alonzo grinned and took her paws.

"What?" she asked confused.

"They wanted the Strays to perform but one Stray hasn't. If I remember correctly you're a great singer!" His enthusiasm rubbed off on her and she started to walk towards the Jellicles. But when she got closer they hissed and started to leave the clearing. Jemima reached out to her and Alonzo's face furrowed when he saw his father lead her away. Then the kitten Pouncival ran up to her and rubbed his butt on her and then used it to push her forward. Something flashed in Alonzo's eyes and he caught Coricopat's shoulder.

"Make sure she's okay", he hissed. "I got a score to settle."

* * *

Pouncival, Plato and Tumblebrutus were laughing at the shaggy queen from their hiding places.

"Did you see her face", Pouncival giggled.

"Yes", Tumble shrieked. "It was funny."

"Oh it was funny was it", a cold voice said and they turned around and saw the Stray leader walk towards them.

"Hi Alonzo", Plato grinned.

"Shut up", Alonzo spat and they saw that his eyes were burning with fury.

"Is something wrong", Pouncival asked him and in one quick movement Alonzo held his paw around the kitten's throat and pressed him up against some junk.

"Listen her runt", he spat. "Grizabella is part of my tribe and I won't tolerate anyone hurting her."

"It was just a bit of fun", Pouncival piped in horror.

"Oh then it will be fun if I trash your sorry little ass or cut your pathetic little throat?"

"No", Pouncival shrieked in pure horror and panic. "Please I-I won't do it again."

Alonzo hissed at him and bared his teeth. "You better keep that promise Jellicle. If you don't…" he let go and Pouncival fell to the ground in a heap. "I won't go see easy on you." With that he left the three terrified young cats.

* * *

He got back to the clearing and joined his tribe in their corner just as Grizabella started singing:

**_Memory - not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan_**

**_Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning_**  
**_Someone mutters and the streetlamp gutters_**  
**_And soon it will be morning_**

**_Memory - all alone in the moonlight_**  
**_I can smile at the old days_**  
**_I was beautiful then_**  
**_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_**  
**_Let the memory live again_**

* * *

She starts to walk back to her new tribe and ignores Deuteronomy reaching out to her. Tantomile reached out her arms and hug the small, shaggy queen to her and the other Strays join them trying to sooth her sorrow.

"Don't worry Bella", Exotica tells her. "We'll make sure they hear some of your song one way or another."

The Jellicles came out again and Jellylorum lead out an old cat and Admetus jumped to his feet and hurried over to great him.

"Who's that", Quaxo asked. "And why is Ad so happy seeing him?"

Alonzo smiled softly as he watched his friend greet the old tom.

"That's Gus the theater cat", he told Quaxo. "He was like a father to Ad when we lived here."

"What's happening now", Misto asked as the Jellicles settled down and looked ready to go to sleep.

"Deuteronomy will sing", Coricopat said.

"Are we going to interrupt?"

"No", Alonzo said softly. "Not this time. Deuteronomy gave us the opportunity to come here and we won't break his trust in us by destroying his song."

"But we can make and addition to it", Grizabella said and looked up from her place in Tantomile's soothing arms.

"What do you mean Bella?" Exotica asked.

"My dear you have a sweet voice… you can sing this…" and she whispered something to her and the Stays started plotting. Deuteronomy watched them with a soft smile before starting singing.

**_The moments of happiness . . .  
We had the experience but missed the meaning  
And approach to the meaning restores the experience  
In a different form, beyond any meaning  
We can assign to happiness . . . _**– The Strays lied down in a heap and cuddled together for comfort.

**_The past experience revived in the meaning_**  
**_Is not the experience of one life only_**  
**_But of many generations - not forgetting_**  
**_Something that is probably quite ineffable_**- Here it was quiet then Coricopat reached up a paw and so did Tantomile and they raised Exotica to her feet and the Abyssinian started to sing: **_  
Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin_**

**_Strays: Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_**  
**_Let your memory lead you_**  
**_Open up, enter in_**  
**_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_**  
**_Then a new life will begin _**– Deuteronomy watched them with a fond smile and most of the Jellicles thought it sounded beautiful. Then they all rose and watched the stars and Gus walked into the clearing a bit and Deuteronomy greeted him and gestured for him to go back to Jelly.

* * *

TBC Hope you liked it:) It was hard to describe the dancing.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Alonzo nuzzled Exotica's neck and watched as Admetus and Tantomile curled up together. He grinned when he saw Coricopat. The Siamese was lying on his stomach and Misto was lying on his own stomach across Coricopat's back and Quaxo was leaning back on Coricopat's shoulder. Grizabella sat behind them and watched them fondly. Then Jelly started to sing:

**_Gus is the Cat at the Theatre Door  
His name as I ought to have told you before  
Is really Asparagus, but that's such a fuss  
To pronounce that we usually call him  
Just Gus_**

His coat's very shabby  
He's thin as a rake  
And he suffers from palsy that makes his paw shake – Here the grownups Strays' faces turned sad. Last time they saw the theater cat he'd been in much better health and it hurt them to see his paws like that.**_  
Yet he was in his youth quite the smartest of cats  
But no longer a terror to mice or to rats  
For he isn't the cat that he was in his prime  
Though his name was quite famous, he says, in his time_** – Alonzo and Admetus smiled softly.

**_And whenever he joins his friends at their club_**

**_Which takes place at the back of the neighboring pub  
He loves to regale them if someone else pays  
With anecdotes drawn from his palmist days  
For he once was a star of the highest degree  
He has acted with Irving, he's acted with Tree  
And he likes to relate his success on the halls  
Where the gallery once gave him seven catcalls  
But his grandest creation as he loves to tell  
Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell _**

**_Gus: "I have played, in my time, every possible part  
And I used to know seventy speeches by heart  
I'd extemporize backchat  
I knew how to gag  
And I knew how to let the cat out of the bag – _**Admetus had to bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Once Gus had let him and Asparagus Jr. out of a bag they'd been trapped inside.  
**_I knew how to act with my back and my tail  
With an hour of rehearsal  
I never could fail  
I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts  
Whether I took the lead or in character parts _**

**_I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell  
When the curfew was rung then I swung on the bell  
In the pantomime season I never fell flat  
And I once understudied Dick Whittington's cat  
But my grandest creation  
As history will tell  
Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell" _**

**_Jelly: Then if someone will give him a toothful of gin  
He will tell how he once played a part in East Lynne  
At a Shakespeare performance he once walked on pat  
When some actor suggested the need for a cat _**

**_Gus: "And I say now these kittens  
They do not get trained  
As we did in the days when Victoria reigned  
They never get drilled in a regular troupe  
And they think they are smart  
Just to jump through a hoop" _**

**_Jelly: And he says as he scratches himself with his claws _**

**_Gus: "Well, the theatre is certainly not what it was  
These modern productions are all very well  
But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell  
That moment of mystery when I made history  
As Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell" _**Then Gus started to walk around and Admetus straightened up to go over to him.

**_Gus: These modern productions are all very well  
But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell  
That moment of mystery when I made history… _**As the old cat started crying Jelly led him away and Admetus hurried after and his "brother" Asparagus came to them too.****

"My boys", Gus said and took each of their paws. "I love you very much you know that right?"

"Yes father", they said in unison.

"Admetus… Don't cry for what's become of me."

"I-"

"I've seen you've find a mate and that is very well and I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thank you father."

Jelly led him away and then Deuteronomy grinned.

* * *

"Skimbleshanks" he sang and was joined be Jemima in: "The cat of the railway train!"

The Strays grinned because all of them loved Skimbleshanks.

"Let's join in", Exotica took Alonzo's paw and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Zo!"

"Okay, okay Exy I'm coming." They ran over and sat down on both side of Jelly. "Hey aunty Jelly." She smiled and put a paw on his shoulder and let Exotica hold the other. Tantomile joined in the dancing and Admetus sat down beside Deuteronomy and Coricopat sat on the trunk of TSE**_ 1. _**

**_Skimble: …At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue  
And the passengers all frantic to a man  
That's when I would appear and I'd saunter to the rear  
I'd been busy in the luggage van! _**

**_Then he gave one flash of his glass-green eyes  
And the signal went "All Clear!"  
They'd be off at last to the northern part of the Northern Hemisphere! _**

**_All: Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat  
The Cat of the Railway Train  
Skimble: You might say that by and large it was me who was in charge  
Of the Sleeping Car Express  
From the driver and the guards to the bagmen playing cards  
I supervise them all more or less _**

**_All: Down the corridor he paces and examines all the faces  
Of the travelers in the first and the third  
He established control by a regular patrol  
And he'd know at once if anything occurred _**

**_He would watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking  
And it's certain that he didn't approve  
Of hilarity and riot so that folk were very quiet  
When Skimble was about and on the move _**

**_You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks! – _**When Tantomile took Electra and Pouncival's paws without them jumping away Deuteronomy smiled like he had at the big ball dance.  
**_He's a cat that couldn't be ignored  
So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail  
When Skimbleshanks was aboard _**

**_Skimble: It was very pleasant when they'd found their little den  
With their name written up on the door  
And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet  
And not a speck of dust upon the floor _**

**_There was every sort of light  
You could make it dark or bright  
And a button you could turn to make a breeze  
And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in  
And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze _**

**_Then the guard looked in politely and would ask you very brightly,  
"Do you like your morning tea- _**

**_All: weak or strong?"  
Skimble: But I was just behind him and was ready to remind him  
For Skimble won't let anything go wrong _**

**_All: When they crept into their cozy berth and pulled up the counterpane  
Toms: They all could reflect that it was very nice  
To know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice  
They would leave all that to the Railway Cat  
All: The Cat of the Railway Train _**

**_All: Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat  
The Cat of the Railway Train – _**Here they started to build the train and Coricopat, Alonzo and Admetus helped with the big tires and Tantomile held one of the smaller ones. Exotica joined the other three members so she could watch. Everyone was smiling.

**_Skimble: In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright  
Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea  
With perhaps a drop of scotch while I was keeping on the watch  
Only stopping here and there to catch a flea _**

**_They were fast asleep at Crewe and so they never knew  
That I was walking up and down the station  
They were sleeping all the while I was busy at Carlisle  
Where I met the station master with elation _**

**_They might see me at Dumfries if I summoned the police  
If there was anything they ought to know about _**

**_All: When they got to Gallowgate there they did not have to wait  
For Skimbleshanks would help them to get out! The train fell apart and everyone was laughing or chuckling. _**

**_All: And he gives you a wave of his long brown tail  
Which says "I'll see you again!  
You'll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail  
The Cat of the Railway Train – _**They made the "train dance" and when they were done Skimble motioned for Alonzo to hurry over. Alonzo grinned and saw Mungo fall on his knees beside him. Alonzo leaned a bit forward and felt how his father climbed onto his back. Then it sounded as if someone dropped a plate and it became dark and lights flickered again. Then a sinister laugh was heard and they saw Macavity.

"Macavity", Demeter squeaked.

Macavity laughed again and Munk, Skimble and Alonzo surrounded the other cats to protect them. Macavity appeared on TSE 1 and when everyone was hissing and swiping at him his henchcats abducted Old Deuteronomy. The toms all scattered to go after them and only left the queens in the clearing. Well Jenny, Jelly and Grizabella hid and the two Jellicles went after the tom kits to keep them safe and out of trouble.

* * *

Exotica and Tantomile watched Demeter and Bombalurina said from the left side of the clearing near one of the big wheels used at Skimble's song.

"Don't you think they're exaggerating just a little", Exotica whispered.

"Yeah", Tantomile said. "Just a little… When the milk is missing I blame MQ."

"They always have a paw in every disappearance."

"You are right about that sister."

"As usual."

"And he hasn't broken every human law."

"Oh?"

"As far as I know he hasn't driven against red light."

"Mil are you always like this when neither your mate and brother are away?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pointing out small details."

"But they said he's broken every human law and he hasn't!"

"Sh", hissed Victoria as she listened to the two queens singing.

"Something wrong snowball", Exotica asked.

"Yes you two", Victoria answered. "You're giving me negative vibes."

"Two negatives becomes positive", Tantomile said and grinned. Then they all joined in the dancing and singing:

**_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's a fiend in feline shape  
A monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street  
You may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity, Macavity, Macavity!  
Macavity…When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there! _**

All the toms came back and Alonzo jumped onto the trunk of TSE 1 and looked around for Macavity. He knew the ginger tom was out there somewhere watching them. Then they all saw him holding up his paws in a peaceful gesture while his black henchcats were leading Old Deuteronomy towards them all. Alonzo raised an eyebrow in confusion and saw his other tribe members do the same. Misto and Quaxo stood protectively before and beside Grizabella. Alonzo's gaze turned to Demeter who had bared her teeth. She ran between the Jellicle leader and the tribe members so he was standing alone. Munkustrap was looking at her oddly. Alonzo jumped down from TSE 1 and Demeter jumped onto Deuteronomy's back and he started spinning around. Demeter flew off and so did the mask and fake fur on Deuteronomy and there was Macavity!

The ginger tom started to hit wildly around him and caught Jenny and Alonzo with his claws. Alonzo heard Exotica squeak in anger but he knew Coricopat was holding her back as he and Admetus protected the tribe. Anger filled Alonzo when Macavity hit Electra and Etcetera. Since Electra was his niece, Bombalurina had told him earlier that evening, it made him even angrier. He saw Macavity run up to Munk and threw him aside and then grab hold of Demeter. His little sister! Munkustrap caught her legs and they started some kind of pulling game. Alonzo ran forward and grabbed her and ran off. He felt Macavity in his heals but they escaped. He put her down in safety.

"You okay pretty queen", he asked and caressed her cheek.

"Y-yeah", she stuttered and hugged him. "Thank you Lonzie."

He smiled and returned the hug. "Anything for my little sister." Then he ran out into the clearing again and watched Munk and Macavity fight.

Alonzo moved from side to side waiting for a gap so he could attack.

"Alonzo", Jenny hissed. "Don't do anything stupid."

He didn't listen and when Macavity threw Munkustrap away he didn't hesitate to attack. He caught Macavity over the back and the ginger cat fell to the ground but was quickly on his feet again.

"Zo", he hissed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same", Alonzo growled and launched at Macavity. They clawed each other furiously and then Macavity kicked Alonzo in the chest so he staggered backwards. Alonzo regained his balance and ran at the ginger cat and Macavity ducked and pulled Alonzo onto his shoulders, spun around and threw him to the ground and lastly hit him over the back so he tumbled across the ground.

"ZO!" his tribe yelled in horror and to their shock saw that the first to go up against Macavity was Mungojerrie and then everyone swiped at him. The Napoleon of crime decided to escape and did it by pulling out the power cord. It went completely dark until Pouncival found a light and started to light around him. They saw Munk and Demeter find each other and then a scream interrupted them.

"Alonzo!" it was Exotica who yelled. Pouncival turned the light towards the fallen Stray leader. Exotica held him in her arms and was crying. Because Alonzo's eyes were closed and his body was limp. The Strays all hurried over.

"Zo", Quaxo asked. "Zo are you alright?"

Munk tried to see what was going on and a scream from Exotica told them all what had happened.

* * *

TBC Hope you liked it:)


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"Don't you ever do that to me again", Exotica yelled and hugged her mate close and cried.

"What did I do", Alonzo asked and rubbed her back.

"Y-you made me think y-you were dead!"

"As if that old rug would be able to kill me."

Exotica chuckled. "Yeah silly me."

He smiled, dried her tears and kissed her softly.

"Come on fellow s", Alonzo waved to Admetus and Coricopat. "Help me up." They grabbed his arms and pulled him up.

"Alonzo", a voice said in the dark and they saw Munkustrap walk towards them.

"Yeah Munk", Alonzo asked as he let Admetus and Coricopat keep him upright.

"Thank you", Munkustrap said. "Thank you for saving Demeter and myself."

Alonzo grinned. "Aw Munkie I'm touched really."

"Shut up", Munkustrap grinned and took Alonzo's paw. "Can't you take a compliment without making fun of it?"

"What's the fun in that?"

Munk laughed. "It's always about the fun isn't it?"

"You're words mate not mine."

"You haven't changed at all", Munkustrap laughed and hugged Alonzo. The Stray leader didn't return at first but then he grinned and wriggled his arms out of Admetus and Coricopat's grip and hugged the Jellicle protector.

"Something I'm very glad for", Demeter said and walked up to them. "But what about Deuteronomy?"

"We must find Old Deuteronomy?" The Jellicles sang and Munkustrap let go of Alonzo. The later had gotten an idea.

"Hey Mio", he mumbled.

"Yeah Zo?" the little conjurer asked.

"Get ready for a big entry Mio", Alonzo grinned. "It's show-time."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna tell them about you. Just don't come out to begin with."

* * *

"We must find Old Deuteronomy", Munkustrap told his tribe. "He can't be too far away and Macavity is injured thanks to me and Lonz."

"But how are we going to get him back", Tugger asked. "Without the help of the Strays."

"It's nothing wrong with the Strays", Jemima said to him. "They've helped us."

"Alonzo scares me", Pouncival said and shuddered.

"Us too", Plato said and motioned for him and Tumblebrutus.

"Why", Cassandra asked.

"He threatened us", Tumble yelled.

"What", Jelly and Jenny yelled.

"How", Asparagus asked. "When?"

"After that shaggy cat in their tribe tried to interfere with us again", Tumblebrutus said.

"After you pushed her", Skimble said to Pouncival.

"Yeah!"

"Then it was his right to do so."

"You can't support that Skimble" Cassandra shrieked. "He threatened one of our kittens!"

"Who treated one of his tribe bad… Cassie Alonzo got the right to do that."

"I think we've lost focus", Munkustrap said. "Does anyone know how to get Deuteronomy back?"

"**_You ought to ask magical Mr. Mistofelees_**", a voice said behind them and Pouncival turned his light to Alonzo. He was standing on his own, but on swaying paws. "**_The original conjuring cat-_**"

"**_There can be no doubt about that_**", Coricopat cut in.

"**_Please listen to me_**", Alonzo went on. "**_And don't scoff. All his inventions are of his own bat_**."

"**_There's no such cat in the Metropolis who _****_holds all the patent monopolies_**", Admetus piped up  
"**_For performing surprising illusions and creating eccentric confusions_**!" Tantomile cut him off.  
**_  
Alonzo: The greatest magicians have something to learn  
From Mister Mistofelees Conjuring Turn  
And we all say  
'Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees?'_** – Alonzo hurried to the center of the clearing and everyone sat down around him.  
**_  
Alonzo: He is quiet, he is small he is black  
From his ears to the tip of his tail  
He can creep through the tiniest crack_**

**_He can walk on the narrowest rail _**– Here Asparagus remembered what he'd seen Misto do at the Strays' yard.**_  
He can pick any card from a pack_** – Quaxo gave Alonzo a card who the patched tom crunched up in his fist**_  
He is equally cunning with dice – _**Alonzo threw the card over the ground and it had turned into a dice.  
**_He is always deceiving you into believing  
That he's only hunting for mice_**

**_He can play any trick with a cork – _**Admetus covered his head with his paws as he remembered the cork incident.  
**_Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste - _**Quaxo remembered the first trick they'd shown Alonzo.  
**_If you look for a knife for a fork  
And you think it merely misplaced  
You have seen it one moment and then it is gone!  
But you find it next week lying out on the lawn_**

**_And we all say  
Oh! Well I never was there ever – _**Misto came down from the sky in a rope and his coat was shining with bright lights.  
**_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees_**

**_Misto: Presto! – _**The lights came back on and the Jellicles looked at the conjurer in awe**_._**

**_Strays: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees – _**Misto threw lightning bolts and every time he did the Jellicles jumped. "Show off", Cori whispered to the amused Grizabella.

**_Strays: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees_**

**_Alonzo: His manner is vague and aloof  
And you would think there is nobody shyer – _**the Queen Strays nodded in agreement**_.  
But his voice has been heard on the roof  
When he was curled up by the fire – _**Pouncival and Tumble remembered that and nodded in agreement.  
**_And he's sometimes been heard by the fire  
While he was about on the roof  
At least we all heard that somebody purred  
Which is uncontestable proof of his singular magical powers  
And I've known the family to call me in from the garden for hours  
While I was asleep in the HAL – "_**Don't talk about it", Admetus grumbled**_._**

**_And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat – _**The Jellicles stared in shock**_._**

**_Alonzo: And we all say  
Strays: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees – _**Misto did his dance and everyone looked at him in awe.

**_Alonzo: Magical! – Misto got out the red blanket. _**

**_Alonzo: And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat – _**Then he chose Exotica to assist him and with help from Alonzo, Admetus and Coricopat they covered her and pulled the blanket out in the clearing. Misto grinned at Alonzo who nodded. Misto went around the blanket and waved his paws and blew some twinkle over it and when he pulled it off everyone gasped because there stood Old Deuteronomy!

**_Alonzo: And we all say – _**Alonzo took Deuteronomy's paws and turned him towards Misto.  
**_Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees – Misto hugged the Jellicle leader happily. _**

**_All: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees _**

**_Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical (Alonzo: Mystical!)Mr. Mistofelees – They all took each other paws and Tugger grabbed Alonzo's without hesitation.  
Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical (Alonzo: Magical! Mystical!)Mr. Mistofelees – Misto hurried to the other side of the clearing and met up with Exotica and they did a little dance before they bowed to the audience.  
Alonzo: Whoa oh oh_**

**_All: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees _**

**_Alonzo: I give you the Magical, the marvelous Mr. Mistofelees!_**

Misto jumped and teleported away and appeared beside Grizabella and everyone cheered and greeted the Jellicle leader happily.

* * *

"Well done Mio", Alonzo grinned as he and his tribe hugged the little conjurer.

"Magical Mr. Mistofelees", Misto asked as he returned the hug.

"Hey it sounded good!"

"Where ever did you come up with those words", Exotica asked her mate.

"I've told you before", Alonzo grinned. "One of my talents is improvising."

"You made that up just now", Quaxo asked in awe.

"Well duh! Have you heard me sing that before?"

"No but-"

**_Jemima: Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses wither away  
Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day_**

"Hey that's Bella's melody", Admetus growled.

"Oh let her at it", Grizabella said with a sigh. "I made an impression on her."

Alonzo shrugged and turned to his tribe. "Let's head home."

"Yeah", Exotica said. "We don't need to see who's chosen."

Alonzo took a step forward and groaned in pain so Cori and Admetus hurried up to help him.

"Now Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn", Munkustrap said. "Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife announces the cat who can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life."

"Wait", Grizabella said.

"What is it Bella", Tantomile asked.

"I want to try to sing to them again. Please."

Alonzo looked at her and nodded and she stumbled towards the Jellicles who all gave her the cold shoulder except for Deuteronomy who motioned for her to sing.

**_Grizabella: Memory, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin_**

**_Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_**

**_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The street lamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning_**

**_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin – _**Grizabella sunk to the ground and Alonzo started towards her but Exotica put a paw in his chest and shook her head. Then she took a step forward**_._**

**_Exotica: Sunlight, through the trees in summer  
Endless masquerading – _**Grizabella raised her head.

**_Grizabella and Exotica: Like a flower as the dawn is breaking_**

**_Grizabella: The memory is fading – _**She rose to her feet and Alonzo slowly walked towards her.

**_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun – _**Alonzo reached out his arms and Grizabella went straight into his embrace and they looked at the Jellicles' faces before they all started to walk. MQ helped Alonzo and Tantomile and Admetus helped Grizabella.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap yelled. "Wait Alonzo!"

"Yes", the Stray leader asked and turned to him.

"Please don't go."

Alonzo's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Stay with us. Come on Alonzo this raft should be overbuilt and repaired. These things should never have happened. We were wrong!"

"Let me get this straight", Coricopat asked. "The Jellicles, the all-mighty, know it all, can never do wrong Jellicles are apologizing to us?"

"Yes Coricopat", Munkustrap said. "We were wrong about you."

"It's not us you were wrong about Munkustrap", Alonzo said darkly. "We are still the same as we were when we were kittens."

"Only bigger, stronger and wiser", Admetus cut in.

"Not in your case", Exotica teased. "You're just bigger and stronger."

"Ha ha ha if I weren't helping Bella you would have to run."

"Aw did I hurt your feelings?"

"I'll hurt more than that if-"

"Ad, Exy", Alonzo said. "Shut it. Munk do you understand what I mean?"

Munkustrap looked at his face and then his gaze trailed to the two young toms under Alonzo's arms. He sighed.

"Yeah Alonzo I know what you mean", he said and walked over and sank down on a knee and put his paws on their shoulders. "Quaxo, Mistofelees we- I am so sorry for what we did to you. I'm sorry for trying to hurt and kill you."

The kittens looked at him and then up at Alonzo who smiled softly.

"It's okay", Quaxo grinned. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"Jellicles more than others", Misto grinned and the Stays laughed.

"Hey", Munkustrap laughed. "What is it with your tribe and insults?"

"It's the one thing their good at", Tugger spat.

"Tugger", Jenny scolded him. "Apologize!"

"No I will never apologize to dirty strays and especially not those two servants of the devil", he pointed at MQ and Alonzo hissed angrily.

"Tugger", Munk yelled. "Shut your trap. Alonzo please don't listen to him. Stay here with us."

Alonzo let his head drop. "I'm sorry Munkustrap. I can't it wouldn't be safe for Tugger." He let go of his kittens and started to walk away. He stopped after a few steps and turned around again.

"But if my tribe wants to stay", he said and smiled softly. "They can do that." Exotica hurried over and put his arm around her shoulders so she could help lead him.

"You are my mate Alonzo and I love you very much", she said. "Where you go I go."

"You've led us to victory and we've survived thanks to you", Coricopat said. "I'm going with you Zo. The Strays are my family and I'll never abandon my family." He put a paw on Alonzo's shoulder. "Mil? Ad?"

Tantomile walked over to Jelly and stood beside her.

"When you are ready I'll be here", she said and smiled. "Waiting for you."

Admetus stared at her but walked over to stand beside Coricopat.

"Don't feel bad Mil", Alonzo reassured her. "We need some more time. MQ… do you wish to stay?"

The kittens looked at him and then at Tantomile and the Jellicles.

"I-I wish to stay", Misto said and stood beside Tantomile.

"Me too", Quaxo said.

Alonzo smiled softly. "Bella?"

"You accepted me when no one else would", she said. "I'll go with you."

"Alonzo", Munkustrap begged. "Don't do this."

"Munk I'm not ready yet and you are not ready yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to figure that out by yourself." And with that the five Strays disappeared into the early morning light.

* * *

Gus was the cat chosen to go to Heaviside and now Tantomile and MQ was watching the sun rise over their new home. Tears fell from Tantomile's eyes.

"Don't cry Mil", Quaxo comforted her. "They'll come one day."

"I know… I-I just… I've never been without my brother you see. I can't feel him when he's too far away."

"We know the feeling", MQ said.

"I know you do little ones."

"Tantomile, MQ", Munkustrap said and sat down beside them.

"Hi Munk", they said.

"What's wrong?"

"We just miss them is all…" Tantomile said.

"I miss them too… I-is he mad at me? Alonzo I mean."

"No", Tantomile said. "He's just sad."

"Sad? What for?"

"Look at your markings and you'll understand."

With that the three former Strays went to find somewhere to sleep.

* * *

TBC Hope you liked it:)


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Coricopat watched Admetus sit on a car the day after the ball and he sighed heavily. Admetus hadn't moved from the car since they got back.

"Talk to him", Alonzo said and stepped up to Cori.

"Why me?"

"Because you understand the pain he's going through and vice versa."

"Not really."

"Yeah right and Macavity is the biggest goody-goody there is."

"Very funny."

"Ori… I'm serious please just talk to him and don't make me do it an order."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I dare", Alonzo's grin was gone now and he was glaring at Cori. "Do you?"

"Fine", Coricopat huffed and hurried towards Admetus and Alonzo grinned again.

"Works every time", he grinned and went back to Exotica and Grizabella.

* * *

Admetus watched the sky and sniffed. He couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by the love of his life. A shadow fell on him and he turned and saw Coricopat reach out a paw towards his shoulder. When he saw that Admetus was watching him he froze in his movement and just stood there paw stretched out.

"Did you want something", Admetus asked.

"I er… I uh…" Cori pulled his paw back and rubbed his neck. "Can I uh sit down?"

"Whatever", Admetus said and Cori sat down beside him. Cori opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and rubbed his neck. He did it again and again.

"Ori if you have something to say so spit it out", Admetus growled. "Otherwise it is quiet amusing watching you look like a goldfish but right now I'm **_not_** in the mood."

"Stuff it Ad", Cori said and sighed. "I know how you feel."

"Yeah right."

"Ad Mil is my _twin_ I've never been without her."

"Yes you have!"

"Not like this…"

"What do you mean?"

Coricopat sighed heavily. "When I'm away from here and Mil is still here I can feel her inside me. We are linked in a special way. But now when she's on the other side of town that link is so unstable that I can't feel her anymore. For the first time in my life when I'm alone… I am _completely_ alone."

"I-I didn't think of that."

"Ad listen", Cori put his arm around the other tom's shoulder. "I know that you think I don't support you and Mil being together."

"That's not true I-"

"Ad", Cori poked the side of his head.

"Damn I always forget about that."

"You should have learned by now."

"Hey you know me I'm a slow learner."

"That's the first thing you've said all day that is true!"

"Hey!"

Admetus couldn't help but chuckle and Cori grinned back and gave the other tom's shoulders a gentle squeeze. Then he looked around.

"Can I tell you a secret Ad?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Tantomile and I have a plan."

"Huh?"

"We know Zo won't go back to the Jellicles until Munk apologize to him."

"For hitting him?"

"Yeah. The scars on his face go deep and it pained him that it was his best friend who did it."

"Zo still look on Munk as his best friend?"

"He thinks it but if he is aware of it I don't know."

"So Mil is staying there to make Munk realize what he needs to do?"

"And I'm here to make Zo understand it."

"So she didn't leave because of me?"

"Ad I can confirm from a safe source that she is madly in love with you and can't love anyone else as much. But if you ever hurt her I'll kill you."

"So you don't think it's wrong?"

"That you love my sister? Get real! She's hot and I can't blame her she's my sister after all."

"Oh how modest we are today."

"Ad you learnt a new word!"

"Shut up", Admetus grinned and they started wrestle.

* * *

"Someone's happy", Exotica grinned and looked at the two toms.

"Yeah", Alonzo said.

"What's the matter dear", Grizabella asked. "You seem awfully quiet and down today."

"Yeah it's lovely this time of the year", Alonzo said. The queens looked at each other confused.

"Zo", Exotica asked and waved a paw in front of his face. "Yoho anybody home?"

"What", Alonzo started and looked at them. "Did you say something love?"

"Yes I said that someone's happy", Exotica pointed at Ad and Cori.

"Oh yes they are."

"So what's up with you today?"

"I just can't stop looking."

"I know dear", Exotica nuzzled his cheek. "I miss them too."

"Mio and Q", Grizabella asked. "Oh how full of joy those two are. Alonzo dear what happened to your cheek may I ask."

"Ask you may but do I have to answer?"

"Not funny dear."

"Munk hit me…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah when I found my kittens, Mio and Q, I brought them to the yard and when Munk found out they were magical he tried to kill them. I stepped between and he hit me instead of them."

"Have he ever asked for forgiveness?"

The queens looked at his face as it turned dark.

"No", he said.

"Is that why you-"

"HELP!" a female voice yelled.

The Strays were all on their paws at once.

"Ori, Ad", Alonzo yelled. "Hurry and come with me. Exy you and Bella stay here." With that the three toms shot out of the yard.

* * *

"I'm warning you", Tantomile said and hissed at Tugger. "Come any closer and I'll kick your ugly butt into next week or across the town whatever you prefer!"

"Now, now pretty lady I don't think you can do that and your mate, boy toy and brother are on the other side of town."

"What did you just say", Tantomile spat.

"Your mate Admetus, your boy toy Alonzo and brother are on the other side of-"

He didn't get any further as a fist hit him in the face and he tumbled down the car he was standing on.

"Do you imply I need toms to protect me", Tantomile spat down at him. "Think again bonehead."

"Why you little whore!"

"You didn't just say that", she said and narrowed her eyes.

"I think I did you lousy bitch!"

"That's it!" Tantomile flew at him.

She was clawing and biting him badly when Munkustrap, Demeter, Bombalurina and Skimble found them.

"Tantomile", Demeter exclaimed and hurried over and knocked her off of Tugger. "Tantomile stop it!"

"Let me at him", she yelled. "Let me at that fucking shaving brush!"

"What did you do Tugger", Munk asked as he pulled the tom to his feet.

"Nothing!" Tugger yelled. "I was only walking here peacefully and she jumped at me!"

"Did not", Tantomile yelled. "He's been harassing me all day and he called me a whore and a bitch!"

"Tugger", Bombalurina yelled.

"I didn't Lina I swear!"

"Shut up I don't believe you. Good work Tantomile Tugger we're over."

"WHAT?!"

"You've been harassing Tanta, flirting with the kittens, your niece and daughter too! And you've been sleeping with Cassandra!"

"Oh this is good", Tantomile grinned. "Tugger's getting his ass kicked by another queen."

"Shut up b-queen", Tugger spat.

"Tugger", Munkustrap yelled. "Apologize to Tantomile then go to Jenny and have yourself cleaned up."

"Fine… sorry."

"It was my pleasure", Tantomile said and Tugger left. "Ah Munk before you leave I need to talk to you."

"What for Tanta?" He asked.

"Have you given any thought to what I told you?"

"About looking at my markings?"

"Yes."

"Yes I have but I don't get it. I got stripes but what does that has to do with Alonzo?"

"It's not those kind of marks I was talking about. But since that what you thought of… Alonzo got your stripes too."

"What are you…" he trailed off as realization dawned on him. "Oh…"

"You could say that."

"What", Demeter asked. "What do you mean Munk?"

"Alonzo got my stripes on his face…"

"You mean the scars from your claws", Bombalurina asked. "Are they still soar or what?"

"Only in his heart", Tantomile sighed. "We were going to let you figure it out by yourself Munk but… I think it may take too long and that will only lead to more harm."

"What do you mean", Munk asked.

"Zo still looks at you as his friend I even think he sees you as his best friend. This rift, as you put it yesterday, between the two of you is hurting you both, am I right?"

The Jellicle protector stared at her. He'd tried _not_ to see Alonzo as his friend since they left but he just couldn't do it. They'd been too close for it.

"He wants me to apologize for hurting him and trying to hurt his kittens?" he asked.

"Yes and he wants to tell you he's sorry for things he's been saying to you and the other Jellicles." She chuckled. "But I don't think he'll ever be able to apologize to Tugger or Bustopher and certainly not after the ball."

"I got to admit", Bombalurina laughed. "That those parodies were awfully funny!"

"Yeah", Pouncival said as he came over with Tumble, Misto and Quaxo. "And Tugger's face when he played at the wrong place was priceless!"

"Burst his ego some", Tumble said.

"I think Ad was the best", Quaxo said. "He was too bloody funny when he did Rumpus cat and Bustopher!"

"Language", Tantomile scolded and the kitten grinned.

"English", he said.

"Q…"

"No that's a letter Mil."

"Why you little", she made a grab for him but he hid behind Munkustrap. "Come back here runt."

"Na uh ah remember what Zo said about name calling Millie."

"Yes he said that we, as in the grownies, are allowed to call you whatever we want when you're not behaving. Which for the moment you're not."

"Aw it's just a word."

"It's a bad word."

"Comes from the girl who sounds like a sailor when mad", Misto said and Tantomile made a grab for him but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared behind Quaxo.

"When I get my paws on the two of you", Tantomile hissed. "You two furry little cockroaches will wish you were never born!"

They squeaked and ran off.

"That happens often", Demeter asked.

"Oh yes the only one they are backing down from is Zo or maybe Ex too."

* * *

In the meantime Coricopat, Admetus and Alonzo had found the source of the scream. They saw a queen stuck in a tree with an angry peke beneath it. She was thin and black with a scarlet marking on her shoulder looking like a lightning and she had tufts on her ears like a lynx.

"Ori me and Ad will get rid of that stupid dog and you'll get the queen", Alonzo ordered.

"Right", Coricopat said.

"Hey over here you ugly, stinking trash breathe", Admetus yelled and the dog looked at them and ran over. Alonzo and Admetus turned the other way and let the dog chase them. Coricopat hurried up to the tree and climbed up. He saw that the queen's hind leg was injured with deep gashes. She tried to crawl away from him but he held up his paws.

"Don't worry", he said softly. "I'm here to help I'm Coricopat who are you?"

"I-I'm Amazon", she said and Coricopat saw that her eyes were as green as the darkest emerald and his ear went warm. "Can you help me down?"

"Yeah that's why I'm here", Coricopat said and hurried over and picked her up. She was so thin and almost weighed nothing.

"You are very strong", she said and nuzzled his shoulder. "I feel safe."

"I'm not that strong you should see my tribe leader his is strong. He's been fighting Macavity and won."

"He must be very brave."

"He is", Coricopat began to climb down as she held her paws around his neck. "But sometimes I wonder if he's not just stupid."

She giggled. "Sometimes it's the same thing."

"Yeah like when there was a kitten stuck in the middle of the river and Zo just swum out and got it, ignoring that it was storm and that the kitten didn't knew him."

"That's just foolish. I think we need to talk to him about that. Though… he might just be a 'acting first question later' kind of cat."

"That he can be… but mostly he's just stubborn."

"And you aren't?"

Coricopat got them down and looked to see if he could see his friends.

"I can be if I want to", he said. "But mostly I'm the voice of common sense. Ad thinks I'm boring that way."

"I think you're the smartest."

"Where have you been all my life?"

She laughed and then Admetus and Alonzo came around the corner.

"Hello there what do we have here", Admetus grinned.

"Guys", Cori said. "This is Amazon and she is injured."

"Nice to meet you", Alonzo said. "I'm Alonzo, this is Admetus and the tom carrying you I guess his name is already known to you?"

"Yes", Amazon said. "Mr.-big-strong-and-handsome."

Admetus cracked up, Alonzo's lips twitched in amusement and Coricopat stared at her in surprise.

"Looks like you got a new Tantomile and Exotica on your throat Ori", Admetus grinned.

"Shut up", Coricopat said.

"Who are they?" Amazon asked as they started to walk.

"Tantomile is my sister and Ad's mate Exotica is Alonzo's mate and both of them think I need some queen attention so they've made a game of it to pestering me by flirting with me or nuzzling me."

"Aw how cute", Amazon grinned. "I understand why though."

"Because he's an easy target", Admetus asked.

"No because he's so dashingly handsome."

Coricopat nearly dropped her and his friends cracked up again.

* * *

"Are you sure", Grizabella asked and Exotica nodded happily. "And you think he'll be happy?"

"Bella this is Zo we're talking about. He will be ecstatic!"

"I wonder who called for help."

"A damsel in distress. Hopefully Ori finds the love of his life."

"Oh?" Exotica told her about their little game. "You two are bad kitties."

"We know and they all love it", Exotica grinned. "Well not Ori."

"Not Ori what", the object of their discussion said as he and the others came towards them. Alonzo was now carrying Amazon to give Coricopat a pause.

"Whoa he was right", Amazon told Alonzo.

"What", Alonzo asked.

"You are stronger."

"So does that make him Mr.-bigger-stronger-and-more-handsome?" Admetus grinned.

"No it makes him Mr.-bigger-stronger-and-uglier."

"Thank you for that", Alonzo grinned. "But I have a mate so I think you're wrong."

"As do I", Exotica said and came towards them. "And I am his mate."

"Whoa you're hot for be with such an ugly tom", Amazon joked.

"I know but what can you do when there is no dashing tom around."

"Coricopat is kinda dashing."

"He is isn't he? He is wonderful to nuzzle too did you notice?"

"I did actually", Amazon grinned and Coricopat turned bright red.

"Aw how cute", Admetus grinned. "Maybe me and Bella should take this pretty lady to 911 and get her wounds cleaned up?"

"You know it's a G that's turned upside-down right", Coricopat said and referred to the old van with a sign that once said: GILL'S 1. They knew it had once been a restaurant and the letters L and S had fallen off and G had turned upside down and so had the I and 1.

"Always ruining my fun Ori, your common sense is rubbish sometimes."

"I like it", Amazon said.

"Again", Coricopat grinned. "Where have you been all my life?"

She chuckled and Admetus took her from Alonzo's arms and hurried away with her and Grizabella.

"Zo there is something I need to tell you", Exotica said and smiled.

"Okay", he said and took her paws. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Aw", Coricopat grinned. "We're getting mini-Zos!"

"T-that brilliant", Alonzo grinned and hugged her. "That's fucking fantastic!" He swung her around and kissed her head.

"So you're happy?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me woman?! Of course I'm happy… wait happy doesn't cut it I'm ecstatic! This is the best news I got for ages!"

"So we're keeping them?"

"Are you crazy woman?!"

"No just checking."

"You want to keep them", he asked. "Right?"

"Of course I am you idiot", she hit him on the head. "I was just teasing you!"

"Great, we're going to be parents, we got a new tribe member and Ori's got himself a mate."

"Have not", Coricopat said and they looked at him. "Not yet…"

* * *

TBC I just couldn't let Ori be alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

The relationship between Coricopat and Amazon grew over the next few days and when Amazon was able to join them all out in the yard she sat in his lap and now and then nuzzled his cheek or licked his nose.

"So I take it we have a new tribe member", Admetus asked with a grin.

"I-", Coricopat began but was cut off by Amazon.

"Oh yes you do Ad", she beamed. "I was actually on my way to the Jellicles when I ran into you. Well I ran into a peke which hunt me up a tree were Ori found me and then I was brought here. But no matter yes I'm here to stay."

"You heard that", Ad grinned. "She's here to Stray!" and then he laughed while the others shook their heads.

"Do you know the Jellicles", Amazon asked and Admetus stopped laughing and they looked at each other.

"Yeah we do", Alonzo said. "But our relationship is a bit complicated."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well you see", Exotica said. "All of us have been Jellicles."

"No way! Really? That is so cool? Why did you leave? Were they not what you thought? Didn't they think you cool enough? Did you tire of their policies? Were they rude? Were they-"

"Amazon", they all scolded her.

"Sorry", she said. "I think I'll stop talk now so Zoey can explain."

Alonzo rolled his eyes. "First of all stop call me Zoey."

"Got ya Zoe… Zo."

"We were all abandoned by our parents one way or another", Alonzo said. "Well not Bella."

"I'll tell you my story when Zo is done dear", the glamour cat said and patted Amazon's paw.

"We were all adopted by different Jellicles", Exotica said. "And was part of their tribe."

"Though some of them looked down on us since we are strays", Admetus said.

"Worst of all was the Rum Tum Tugger and Bustopher Jones", Coricopat said. "They both loathed us."

"One day Tugger and I fought", Alonzo said. "A pretty bad one on both parts. My adoptive father sent me out of the yard-"

"He banished you", Amazon shrieked.

"No, no, no. He sent me out to blow off some steam. I roamed the city and saved a kitten from being hit by a car."

"Very brave of you… or foolish."

"You're hanging around Ori way too much."

"What can I say", she licked Cori's cheek. "He's dreamy and wise."

"You make me sick", Admetus grinned.

"Anyway", Alonzo continued. "The kitten I saved has a brother and their mother abandoned them and gave them to me. Everything was fine at first and then I found out they are magical cats. I-"

"Let me guess", Amazon's face was now dark in anger. "You abandoned them because you believed all those stupid rumors and were kicked out from the Jellicles because of it?!"

"More the other way around", Coricopat soothed her. "Alonzo brought them to the yard and the Jellicles wanted to kill them."

"The cat that is protector now tried to", Exotica said. "But Alonzo stepped between and that's how he got those scars."

Amazon looked at Alonzo and smiled.

"I'm sorry I thought you left them. That was very noble of you."

"Thank you my dear", Alonzo smiled softly. "We then had an argument and it ended with all of us leaving the yard."

"Where are the kittens then?"

"They are back at the Jellicles", Admetus said. "With my mate and Cori's sister."

"Why?"

Alonzo and the others told her what had happened over the years and then it was Grizabella's turn.

"Munkustrap and Tugger are my sons", she said. "But I didn't feel I would be a good mother or be any lucky living in the yard. I decided to leave the yard to be famous because I thought that fame was the way to happiness. I was wrong and tried to return to them but they didn't want anything to do with me. Alonzo took me into his tribe and that's why I'm here right now."

"I don't like this Tugger", Amazon said and the Strays laughed. "I don't care if he's your son Bella he is still a complete ass."

"Couldn't agree more love", Exotica said and laughed. "But Zo here took down his ego a notch."

"And if I know my sister", Coricopat grinned. "Which I do I can assure you she's done that too."

* * *

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you Tugger", Tantomile hissed and held MQ behind her. "Leave or I'll kick your ass again!"

"Aw but Tantomile they say that love always start with fights."

"Then you and Zo would be a couple by now."

"Uuuuuuuh", Quaxo said. "Mil think of poor Zo."

"Yeah that was cruel to him", Misto said.

"I guess you're right", Tantomile sighed. "Being the mate of Tugger isn't something I would wish my worst enemy even."

"Well Macavity and Tugger do deserve each other", Quaxo said.

"No, no I don't know it's cruel to Tugger or Macdummy", Misto piped up.

"Quiet you little fur balls", Tugger yelled at them.

"Hey don't tell them what to do", Tantomile hissed and swiped at him with her claws. "The only one who can do that for the moment is me!"

"Shut your trap you filthy Stray", Tugger yelled and hit her across the face.

"TUGGER!!!!" a voice yelled and someone pulled Tugger of the ground and flung him into the side of the old oven. The manned cat rose gingerly to his paws and looked towards Tantomile and his eyes fell on the face of Skimbleshanks.

"Skimble…" he nodded courtly.

"What the hell are ye doing lad?" Skimble yelled. "Tantomile is part of our tribe and Munk told me you harassed her all day yesterday!"

"She isn't a Jellicle and she'll never will be."

"Maybe I don't want to be", Tantomile said and walked up to them. "I'm starting to think it was a mistake to come here."

"Oh then where would we go love?" She turned and her eyes fell on…

* * *

"Are you sure this is the real way Asp", Munkustrap asked his friend as he, Asparagus and Mungojerrie hurried down the streets towards the Stray car-yard.

"Sure I am I've been here before and I have an amazing sense of directions." With that said he walked straight into a wall.

"Oi beloive ya Asp", Mungo sniggered.

"Shut up…" Asp rubbed his forehead. "This way."

* * *

"Zo", Coricopat said and rose from his place beside Amazon.

"Yes Ori?"

"Something not so wicked this way comes."

"Jellicles?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Three… at least that is what _they_ know."

"And you?"

"Five… your sisters are following."

"Sisters", Amazon asked and searched her brain. "Aw Skimbleshanks and Jenny's daughters right?"

"Yes", Alonzo said and grinned. "Everybody hide let's have some fun shall we."

"Huh?" Admetus asked.

"Just do as I say and I'll show you what I mean." They all hid and seconds later the three Jellicle toms entered the yard.

"Hello", Munkustrap called and looked around at the seemingly empty yard. "Alonzo?"

"Ad! Cori" Asparagus yelled.

"Exotica! Groizabella", Mungo called.

"Anybody home", Munk asked.

"Well, well, well", a voice said and Alonzo jumped down from a car and started circling them. "What do we have here? Three Jellicles out on a stroll."

"Don't they remember", Admetus grinned and started to circle them the opposite way to Alonzo. "The Jellicle who dare put his paws in our territory is to be thrown out."

"Aw come on guys", Asparagus said as Coricopat too started circling them. "Weren't things good between us now?"

"So", the toms asked and grinned.

"Come on this can't just be for fun?!"

"Seeing you tremble my dear sweat Asp", Exotica said and rubbed his shoulder. "Is all the entertainment we need."

"W-what?!" Asparagus shrieked in horror and the Strays started laughing. "That wasn't fun!"

"Au contraire my friend", Alonzo grinned. "It was very funny."

"Ha ha ha", Munk said and pushed Asparagus out of the way. "Alonzo you and I need to talk between four eyes."

"This way then", Alonzo said and the two of them disappeared into a car.

* * *

"So", Alonzo said and looked at Munk. "What do you want?"

"Alonzo… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I did you the day I hurt you. Not one day have gone by without me regretting that my action pushed you and the other Strays away from the Jellicle tribe."

"Munk-"

"No hear me out please."

"Fine."

"Thank you. I can't tell you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me and Demeter… and the Jellicle tribe. It was very noble of you to take those kittens in at such young age and to save members of a tribe that wasn't your own."

"Munk… even though we left the Jellicles some of you were still our family and we would do anything for our family."

"Something we wouldn't have if the rolls were the opposite."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I…" Munk trailed off.

"Munk I'm sorry too for some of the things I've said and how I've been acting… not always… just sometimes."

"Like when you and your tribe insulted the Jellicles at the ball?"

"We just wanted to get a reaction and make you make us dance so we could show off a bit."

"You always think things through don't you?"

"I have to. With Ori in your tribe you got no choice. He knows if you don't think things through."

"He can get a pain in the butt if you don't?"

"Oh yeah that he can. But don't tell him that… or his mate."

"Cori has a mate?!"

"Yeah we saved her from a peke and she fell for our Siamese Casanova as soon as he spoke to her."

"That's good."

"Munk I need to know. Did you figure this out by yourself? I mean about what I was talking about?"

Munk grinned and then sighed. "Well not really… Tanta may have given me some hints."

Alonzo laughed. "And they thought I wouldn't figure it out geez those two think they can outsmart me. But I know how they think."

"What?"

"It was a plan on their part of course. Ori would tell me to let this whole thing go so we could join the tribe and Mil would point you in the right direction."

Munkustrap smiled softly.

"So", Alonzo said and stretched. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"To go back to the junkyard of course!"

"Y-you want to rejoin the tribe?"

"I told you I would when I was ready. I am now… though I can't guarantee Tugger's safety."

"Just let me handle him."

"Nah I'll just let Lina or Mil at him."

"Why not Exotica?"

"It wouldn't be any Tugger left if I did. Last time she was allowed to beat up a tom he uh… well let's say he'll never walk or look the same again."

Munkustrap shuddered.

* * *

"So", Exotica asked and Munk stared when he saw his mate and her sister sit and talk to the Strays.

"Demeter", he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to my sister-in-law of course", Demeter grinned. "And I wanted to see how my brother's been living these past years."

"Curiosity killed the cat", Alonzo grinned. "There are many dangers around here."

"Oh you think we wouldn't be able to handle them Lonz", Bombalurina asked.

"No I mean they wouldn't handle you and your curiosity to find out how much they can take would lead to annoyance and you'd both die of it."

"For one moment you sounded like Ori", Admetus teased.

"Hey it's nothing wrong with that", Cori grumbled.

"Absolutely not love", Amazon said and hugged him. "They are just jealous."

"Aw how cute Ori's got himself a fan club!"

"And I'm proud to be his number one fan. I mean who wouldn't adore him?"

"That's true", Grizabella said. "He is strong and smart and very handsome."

"And so wonderful to nuzzle and cuddle", Exotica said dreamingly.

"Oh if I remember correctly I can agree to that", Bombalurina said. "His fur is soft and wonderful."

"No, no, no", Demeter grinned. "It's his eyes that do it."

"Yes they are like starry skies", Amazon said and sighed dreamingly.

"Someone please help me out of my misery", Coricopat told the toms.

"I don't know", Alonzo grinned. "You're doing quiet good as a ladies' tom Ori."

"Shut your trap Zo and get your pregnant mate away from me."

"You're pregnant", the Jellicles exclaimed and looked at Exotica who blushed and nodded.

"That's fantastic", Demeter said and hugger her. "Oh I'm going to be an aunt again!"

"Me too", Bombalurina said happily.

"Can we go back to my question", Exotica asked.

"More like a discussion started if you ask me", Asparagus said.

"No one asked you Gussie", Admetus grinned.

"So", Exotica asked and looked at Alonzo and Munk.

"I've decided", Alonzo said. "To return to the Jellicle tribe and those of you who want can come with me."

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Maybe I don't want to be", Tantomile said and walked up to them. "I'm starting to think it was a mistake to come here."

"Oh then where would we go love?" She turned and her eyes fell on Admetus.

"Ad", she asked and tears welled up in her eyes. "My love!"

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Tugger", Munkustrap said. "What is going on?"

"Nothing Munk."

"Oh really", Alonzo said and stepped out from the shadows. "It looks to me as if you've been disturbing my former tribe members."

"ZO!" MQ yelled and tackled him to the ground when they ran up to hug him.

"What are they doing here", Tugger spat.

"Tugger and all Jellicles", Munkustrap called and all the cats came to them. "Today the rest of the Strays have joined with our tribe and we are one tribe again. As it should've been all along."

"I can't agree with you more", Alonzo grinned as he rose. "Everyone say hello to Coricopat's mate Amazon."

Tantomile's smile widened and she hurried up to her brother and they hugged and he introduced her properly to his mate. Jenny and Skimble hugged their son and daughters. It was a happy reunion and Old Deuteronomy's plan had worked. The Jellicle ball draw the tribes together… as it should be.

* * *

Epilogue

"Ramses, Orion, Jasmine, Ariel don't go too far away", Alonzo called out to four small kittens running around his and Exotica's den. Ramses looked like a replica of his mother and Orion of their father. The girls were a mix of both their parents. Jasmine was the oldest, followed by Orion, Ramses and Ariel. The birth had gone smoothly and all of them were healthy and mischievous. Their big brothers, as MQ like to call themselves, adored their younger siblings and were always around them.

"We pjoimis daddy", Ariel called and they ran to play with Amazon and Coricopat's kitten and with Admetus and Tantomile's.

Cori and Amazon had gotten a girl with her mother's entire looks and she was called: Silver poplar*. She was called that since that was the name of the tree Amazon sat in when Coricopat and the others saved her.

Ad and Mil had three kits. Their names were Aro, Mantle and Sirius. Aro looked like their father, Mantle their mother and Sirius was black with a single white spot on his forehead looking like a star. Admetus told them that his father had been black and his mother white.

Tugger had gotten an awful lot of his ass kicked whenever he had insulted the Strays so he decided to stay away from them as much as he could to avoid getting his ass kicked again. Bombalurina had found a new mate in a new tom named Strong and they were expecting a kitten or two.

Munk had made Alonzo second in command, something Asparagus had nothing against and the tribe was closer than ever and the only time they all acted as friend was during the Jellicle ball. Old Deuteronomy would watch them and think:

"Once there was a tribe who cracked in two, but if you looked closer that never happened. The bonds that tied the both sides to each other were too strong to be cut off that easily. They only lead to the bonds strengthen and the tribe being pulled together again and it will never divide in two again."

The End

* * *

That's that thank you to all my readers.

*is actually white poplar but silver sounded better


End file.
